Star Wars: Rebels: World At War
by MandoCommander
Summary: Fifth installment in my ongoing series. After the Battle of Yavin, the Rebellion settles at their base on Hoth. A call to action on Ryloth summons familiar heroes back into battle. All the while, an enigmatic order continues to move just out of sight as the Rebellion and the Galactic Empire clash in a climactic struggle on the Twi'lek homeworld. In war, truth is the first casualty.
1. Chapter 1: On the Precipice

Star Wars: Rebels: World At War

 **Disclaimer: Star Wars Rebels and all Star Wars characters and Lore are not my property, as they are all owned by Lucasfilm and the Walt Disney Company.**

 **A/N: Here we are, at the fifth installment of my ongoing series, and the second story in the middle trilogy. I'll warn you all right now, the first couple chapters will be more lighthearted compared to the rest of the story. We'll be getting into some serious, gritty war story-esque content further along, with the culmination of the Rebellion's campaign on Ryloth.**

 **Once more, this story starts off with strong Ezrabine, but a greater focus on Kanera will return as the story progresses, including more with their daughter, Dawn. Of course I sincerely recommend any first time readers read over the previous installments in this series, first.**

 **More familiar faces will be returning, and they alongside familiar favorites will each have a role to play. The Galactic Empire renews their efforts to secure Ryloth with vigor in the wake of the first Death Star's destruction. Our heroes will have their hands full as the true realities of war are laid bare and the lines between good and evil are blurred on both sides. All the while, mysterious forces plot and lurk just out of sight, closely guarding a set of ancient secrets far greater than the fate of one entire planet.**

Chapter 1: On the Precipice

It was just before dawn on Dxun, the jungle moon of Onderon. The light of the multiple other moons continued to shine alongside the stars in the night sky over the ancient Mandalorian crusader compound. In the spare room they'd been given at the back of the officer's quarters, a certain couple comprised of a young Jedi and young Mandalorian had slept soundly and peacefully in each other's arms. To be more precise, Ezra lay with his back to the single sleeper, thin mattress on the cot he'd been loaned with Sabine resting snugly in his arms on top of him, her naked form splayed against his under the sheets and her head in the crook of his neck. Several more minutes passed in peaceful stillness, the only audible sound being the hum of the air conditioner blasting through the ceiling vent off in the corner. Several more minutes, and then the stillness was broken.

His mind was groggy from sleep when Ezra slowly cracked his eyelids open at a more sharp, unexpected sounds. Strained sobbing from his fiancé, short and choppy breathing. His senses gathered quickly once they met his ears; hearing the woman he loved in pain always cut strongly at him. She froze up when she felt his metallic, cybernetic arm and hand begin to rub her bare back gently, soothingly. She had still thought she could avoid waking him. Sabine berated herself at such thoughts instantly; of course he'd waste no time concerning himself with her no matter what.

"Sabine… what's wrong?" he whispered. She raised her head slowly and looked up at him, feeling her heart skip a beat at the depth in his deep blues. Even in the dim light of the other moons coming in through the narrow window, she felt her amber orbs become lost in them.

 _"_ _Damn that big heart of yours, Ezra. You lay it bare for me and break my defenses every time,"_ she mused without any real disdain. Never in her life had someone been quite as adept at seeing right through her, down into her soul, so easily. She knew she could read him with similar ease. Perhaps that's what true love really entailed?

Without uttering a word, she pulled herself up his body until her face was level above his. She didn't even bother trying to hide the swelling of liquid in her eyes, unshed tears, which he wasted no time wiping away gently. She chuckled meekly, knowingly, and lowered back down, capturing his lips with hers in a tender, loving kiss. She felt his affection and desire as he reciprocated, winding his organic right arm around her tightly. She did her best to convey the fact she felt the same as her heart fluttered madly. She could feel his own beat at an increased rate alongside hers with her chest pressed snugly to his.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry for waking you. Please, go back to sleep," she tried reassuring him as they separated, knowing it was in vain before the words left her lips.

"Don't do that Sabine, don't shut me out. You don't have to hide anymore, those days are over," he reminded her before kissing her again. He felt his desire building, but ignored it. She needed his emotional care and support right now. Still, the heat between them was obvious, and they practically melted into each other. She sighed weakly, collecting her thoughts while raising her head up again just enough to peer into his eyes once more.

"I should've told you before, but I was more worried about your safety at the time," she began, and he listened patiently, giving her his undivided attention. "When we were in that cursed Sith tomb, just before Mand'alor explained the real purpose of our being there, I saw something. It was like I was inside a dream: I couldn't do or say anything about what was happening around me. I know it sounds ridiculous, but it was like I was pulled into a separate space in time," she struggled to explain. She had a hunch what it was, but it still sounded so _foreign_ to her. Then again, she was still getting used to letting her mask fall, something she didn't allow often, but had become all the more frequent since entering a more romantic relationship with her favorite Jedi.

"A Force vision. Kanan told me a while back that sometimes at focal points of Force energy, like that tomb, even people without a strong connection to the Force can be affected by the energies, there. Remember you experienced something similar at the Jedi ruins on Dantooine with us?" he explained and inquired gently, and she nodded with a smile. She remembered that more pleasant experience quite well. It faded a moment later. She knew she couldn't keep him in suspense, even as guilt gnawed away at her.

"I don't know how, but something, or _someone_ , showed me all the times I overlooked you or brushed you aside those weeks and months after we first met. This voice, this freakish, disturbing voice explained the hurt I was feeling was your reaction to my treatment of you. It kept laughing and laughing through each one, and each moment was worse than the last, they hurt more and more," her voice cracked as she recalled the pain she felt, _his_ pain. She held back a sob as she felt his back rub cease and instead his arms stilled, holding her securely and protectively to him. "Then it showed me… _killing_ you, taunting that you had already been forced to watch this nightmare and experience the pain like it was real. Is… is that true?" she froze as he kissed her nose softly before answering.

"Yes, every word, unfortunately…" he admitted sadly. He never wanted her to share in that turmoil. Damn that dead Sith Lord!

"Ezra!" she sobbed freely now, "I'm sorry! Please, I never mean to- mmph!" he cut her off by sealing her lips in another kiss. Her amber eyes went wide, and softened as they saw his closed eyelids barely holding back tears. He surprised her though, with what he had to say when they pulled away.

"Sabine," now it was his turn to sigh, "don't worry about it. You have absolutely nothing to apologize for. It was the ghost of that ancient Sith, he was feeding off my fear and wanted to hurt you as he did me." His watery eyes showed nothing but sincerity and love as she took her thumb and delicately wiped them clear. She held back a giggle when, this time, he kissed away the tears forming in her own eyelids. Still, she frowned at the thought of what she had to say in response.

"But the pain you felt was real, because the memories he showed you were real and caused you to hurt. I'm to blame for that part, Ezra, and I'm ashamed. I'm so ashamed," she paused and pressed an index finger to his lips, silencing his attempted protest. "No, please, let me say this. I need you to know." He nodded and waited for her to continue. "I guess what I'm saying is… I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Ezra. I'm sorry that I ever doubted you, disregarded you, and took you for granted. Please believe me, you _never_ have to doubt how much you mean to me. I love you, so very, _very_ much, and nothing with my people or the Rebellion will ever change that." As if to accentuate her point, Sabine gently wound her arms up until her hands rest behind his head. Then, she brought his forehead to her lips, kissing it repeatedly with purpose. As her words sunk in, at this point, Ezra doubted his smile could grow any wider. She wanted to laugh at how adorable he looked right now.

"I know, Sabine. I love you, too. Always have, always will," he didn't dare take his eyes off her own as he told her the truth from within his heart. It wasn't anything new from him, but it still never ceased to make her feel weak in the knees even when snugly wrapped in his arms on the same bed. She surged in this time, firmly and resolutely claiming his lips once again, pouring every ounce of love and affection she had for him into the kiss. He reciprocated instantly with no trouble at all. Like the phoenix rising from the ashes in the insignia she designed, their flame wouldn't be extinguished.

Neither of them noticed, but it was at that exact moment when the first rays of the morning sun shined through at the crack of dawn. A new day had begun on Dxun, serenading a new life between two devoted, tortured young lives who finally found peace in each other's arms. This was a new beginning, even as, elsewhere amongst the stars, the war they'd soon rejoin continued without rest.

* * *

Several Months Later:

The sun was high in the sky with light clouds over the city of Lessu in the early afternoon for the life zone on Ryloth. Having functioned as the planetary capital since well into ancient times, these days, the streets and buildings were lined with Imperial flags and banners. Trooper patrols were a common sight around every corner. Travel in and out of the city limits was restricted through multiple security checkpoints, including at the iconic and foreboding energy bridge just outside the main gates. At monthly intervals, a TX-140 tank or two would parade down the main streets under escort from a full infantry company, just as an additional reminder where the authority resided these days. However, that authority was now being challenged on a scale not seen in decades.

While the majority of larger settlements remained firmly under the boot of the Empire, elsewhere in the life zone provinces, it was a different story. In the aftermath of the Battle of Yavin, the Rebellion had seen a groundswell of support from sympathizers eager to join in the fight against the Empire, and Ryloth was no exception. Cham Syndulla's resistance movement grew into a full-fledged army of volunteers almost overnight. The majority of the new Twi'lek rebels were largely inexperienced and given only rudimentary training and equipment, but they were resilient when it mattered most.

At the Imperial garrison in Lessu, a towering, dark spire lined with high walls, and inside a sparsely-furnished office overlooking the governor's mansion to the left and the city marketplace to the right, three gentlemen stepped inside to meet their host who stood up from his desk to greet them. The latter spoke first.

"Commander Volker Nostromo, Captain Oraneyius Slavin, and Specialist Operative Boba Fett, I thank you for your punctuality and your discretion. What is to be discussed here is, as you already know, designated top secret by those above High Command," the man was an aging Human with greying hair and light skin with a moderate tan. His rank plague signified his status as a colonel in the Imperial Army, and he stood stout with his officer's cap on straight and his hands clasped behind his back. The second highest-ranking officer in the room was the first to reply.

"Colonel Kosh, a pleasure as always," Volker Nostromo, recently promoted following his role as joint-field commander for the ground assault on Yavin 4, saluted in respect to his familiar superior officer. Clad from head to toe in pitch black, flexible armored plating with matching pants, undershirt, utility belt, and helmet, the younger Human male was also largely concealed beneath his familiar black cloak and a matching half-mask covering the scarred lower half of his face from under the bridge of his nose, an eerily similar ensemble choice to a certain foe of the Rebellion defeated a couple of years prior. He also wore matching combat boots and gloves with wrist devices, and a rank plaque signified his official status as a forward commander in the Imperial Army. Two Westar-34 blaster pistols were holstered at his hips, and a force pike, similar to those used by the Imperial Guardsmen, was strapped to his back. His own skin was light, less tanned than Kosh, with blue eyes and neatly trimmed and combed dark blonde hair.

"Shall we get started?" Slavin inquired with what sounded like a scoff, his tone hinting how irritated he was to have been summoned away from his routine. A glare from Kosh quickly forced him to mellow out his disposition, reminding him where he was. All the while, the son of Mandalore to his side observed with a bemused smirk beneath his helmet in silence. Kosh continued just a moment later.

"Our mutual superior is ready to speak with us. I trust each of you is capable of being mindful of your place in his presence."

The three visitors to the office waited as Kosh reached back to his desk to activate a holoreciever tied into the main comm array in the garrison. If either Volker or Boba were surprised at who waited them on the other line, they didn't show it. Slavin, however, took a step back with wide eyes before he caught himself. Kosh stood back with an impassive expression as he waited for Darth Vader to address them. Even though it was only a hologram, the unnerving, mechanized breathing echoed within the ears of everyone present and permeated the office.

"Lord Vader, we are ready to receive your instructions at once," Kosh bowed respectfully. Not only was the veteran colonel the ranking commander of Imperial forces on Ryloth, he was also a pseudo, part-time liaison to the menacing Sith Lord. Briefly looking over his shoulder at the older Imperial, Vader acknowledged him before shifting his focus back to the other three. His image towering over the four around him, the Dark Lord spoke between breaths.

"Very good, colonel. Now, gentlemen, I believe in light of the present situation we can forgo pleasantries and move on right to the matter at hand. The Emperor does not care how it is done or by what means are required, but Cham Syndulla and his meddlesome resistance must fall before the end of the next full cycle. Too many of our troops and resources have been bogged down, here. The greater rebellion must be contained, but a two-front war is no longer acceptable in the eyes of my master. See to it this is done within outlined parameters, by the book or otherwise. I'll be checking back for a progress report before the end of the week."

"We will not fail you or the Emperor, my lord," Volker affirmed in resolution and respect while bowing with a single arm crossed over his chestplate.

"Consider it done," Boba nodded with his words, spoken clear and evenly.

"L-Lord Vader, if I may?" Slavin stuttered out as he struggled to collect his bearings. Evidently, he wasn't as adept at keeping his composure in the face of the Dark Lord, even at such a distance over a holofrequency. The less-than accomplished officer gulped and felt a chill run down his spin as the lenses of Vader's mask focused squarely on him.

"You may speak, captain," despite the go ahead by the Sith, it took Slavin a couple moments to collect his thoughts and put them into words. He began after clearing his throat.

"I understand it seems like the situation with Syndulla has… dragged on longer than it should have, but surely if I'd been afforded more time and resources, I could have-," the captain didn't get to finish, as with a strangled gasp one of his hands was brought to his throat, Vader's own hand effortlessly wrapping the man's fingers around his throat. A brief look of concern flashed through the navy blue eyes of Volker before it vanished as he and the others watched in silence. Vader gave his response while slowly tightening his hold through the Force, only sputtering and garbled choking audible aside from his voice and his own breathing.

"I am not interested in your excuses, captain. Consider yourself fortunate you are being afforded this one last chance, because otherwise you'd not live to regret your mistakes any further," and with that said, the Sith Lord slackened his grip and dropped his arm, allowing Slavin to collapse to the floor, coughing and heaving in a struggle to regain his breath, "You should also consider yourself fortunate I've instructed the colonel to hand command of your occupation forces over to the commander, here, as it will significantly lessen your chances to mess things up in unbelievable incompetence, once again. Consider orders from him tantamount to orders from myself for the duration of this operation. Have I made myself clear, captain?" it took a moment for Slavin to collect his thoughts and his wits enough to formulate a coherent response and raise his head both slowly and cautiously.

"Perfectly, milord!" he wheezed while rubbing his neck delicately with one hand while keeping his other hand raised over it as well in a subconscious, still futile gesture to guard his throat. Shifting his focus to both Volker and Boba, Vader relayed his final instructions for the two of them, uninterested in whether Slavin would pick himself up off the floor or not.

"I leave the rest in your hands. I suggest you begin immediately."

"We will, my lord, the moment this meeting is adjourned," Volker didn't waste time reaffirming with another bow, and Boba did the same while nodding again.

"Of course, sir. Just make sure the rest of my payment is ready upon completion," as the Mandalorian finished, Kosh couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at his words and Vader's lack of a reaction. It never ceased to amaze the colonel how informal the Dark Lord allowed this mercenary to be when addressing him.

"You will all be duly compensated for your successful service, that much I can assure you. I trust you also know expectations are to be met or exceeded, first. Now, the colonel will provide you with further instructions. I look forward to seeing how much headway you've made before the end of the week."

And with that, Darth Vader ceased his transmission to the garrison, leaving Kosh to complete the briefing for him. The aging officer stepped forward, speaking as he walked past the three, Slavin still on his knees while Volker and Boba's eyes followed the former.

"Meet me at the interplanetary launch bay in no later than ten minutes, gentlemen. A shuttle is being prepped for your departure to the Tann Province. I'll explain more upon your arrival," with hands still clasped behind his back, the doors flew open and Kosh left the office without another word.

After sharing a slight nod with his associate, Volker watched as Boba left the room, next. Shifting his focus to the floor on his right, the accomplished commander stepped forward and offered a hand to Slavin, who took it after a moment of hesitation, begrudgingly.

"Don't think this means I'm okay with any of this," Slavin spat dismissively, but Volker was unfazed.

"Irrelevant, as the Mandalorian and I are not here to appease your ego, but to bring an end to the conflict that has ravaged this world for far too long. Simply follow my orders to the letter as Lord Vader instructed, and we'll all come out of this ahead," disregarding the insulted and irritated look on the captain's face, the commander turned to leave without another word.

"As you say, _commander_ ," Slavin ground out through clenched teeth sarcastically. Volker heard the remark perfectly, but merely shot back a glare over his shoulder before continuing on his way.

* * *

Elsewhere, across the stars but still within the Outer Rim, the howling winds placating the aftermath of an all-too common blizzard on the icy, mountainous world of Hoth swept through the wide, expansive snowdrifts as well as the many cavernous ravines and crevices. In the primary command room, Brigadier General Hera Syndulla met with an ally she was reluctant to call upon at first over a holocall. The man in question was a middle-aged Arkanian naval officer. Typical of his species, his hair was white and his eyes were without visible pupils, though his left one was a cybernetic replacement.

His uniform was, not coincidentally, a naval blue longcoat adorned with yellow epaulets and numerous medal and rank decorations on both sides of the chest. He wore matching pants with black boots and utility belt, along with white gloves. A blaster pistol was holstered on his right hip, and he used a ball-topped cane made of oak wood with bronzium inlays and top. As his image came into view over the holotable, Hera cleared her throat and spoke up.

"Admiral Zalveniad, astute and accurate as usual. I thank you for receiving my call personally, and the gift you sent Dawn was… appreciated, even if unnecessary. It's time for us to finalize plans for the first phase of Operation: Spearhead," the Twi'lek pilot greeted and informed her ally respectfully. He nodded with a good-natured grin.

"Come now, your daughter only turns two once. It would've been rude of me to disregard the festivities, even in these trying times. I even took the liberty of making it easy for your staff to check the toy for explosives or espionage devices." Despite his independence from the Rebellion and his greater experience as a military commander, Ralon Zalveniad was first above all else a gentleman. "Now, onto business. What say you of the battle plan I submitted?"

"After consulting the rest of the command staff along with Princess Organa and Minister Mothma, we've decided to approve your strategy for the assault on the Imperial blockade over Ryloth," Hera affirmed, pausing briefly in thought before continuing, "You have the greenlight to use any and all naval forces you deem necessary alongside the task force led by our own naval commander for the operation, a Mon Calamari officer named Commander Ackbar."

"That's acceptable," Ralon nodded once more as he replied. "Please do extend my pleasantries to this officer of yours. No doubt with some mutual cooperation, we can keep the order of battle organized and smooth. Now, I can tell there's something you wish to say to me, general. Speak freely as you will." That caught Hera off-guard. Usually only Kanan or Thrawn, _even_ , could read her over hologram that easily.

"Admiral, while we've agreed to your terms for an alliance, I believe I should reiterate: under no circumstances are you to land any of your droid forces on Ryloth unless they are approved for emergency intervention by Minister Mothma," she tried gauging his reaction, but his expression remained focused and neutral, "My people still have vivid memories of the last time Separatist warships arrived in orbit over our homeworld. Any move to deploy planetside would be met with confusion and panic, even if we were to persuade my father to see the possible merits."

"Ah yes, Cham Syndulla. I remember him. I can't imagine he'd take kindly to his only child 'conspiring' with the last remaining CIS holdout," Ralon chuckled lightly at the thought. "Nonetheless, rest assured, your conditions will be adhered to. I will keep my droid ground troops and armor on standby, but only as a precautionary measure."

"Thank you, admiral. Be ready in five daily rotations to ship out. Your fleet and the commander's task force will rendezvous at the provided coordinates near Destrillion before moving on to Ryloth," Hera instructed, and Ralon affirmed not a moment later.

"Thank you for your time, general. Strange times lead to strange alliances. Our mutual opposition to the Empire may prove our greatest advantage as we combine our efforts." And with that, the transmission ceased, and just in time, too. A Bothan lieutenant ran up behind her, saluting as she turned to face him. She returned the gesture and he spoke.

"General Syndulla! We've just received a status update from Captains Bridger, Wren, and Solo from their ships, currently over Boz Pity…"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Far Rim at the edge of known space, the largest of the assembled holdouts of the Confederacy of the Independent Systems persisted beyond the eyes and ears of Imperial agents. It was now the final remnant of the Separatist revolt that sparked the Clone Wars twenty five years prior. The planet chosen to harbor these persistent survivors and their automated droid forces was Lola Sayu, a foreboding volcanic, sulfurous world almost universally overlooked by spacefarers. During the Clone Wars, the CIS maintained a remote outpost on the planet known as the Citadel, where the most dangerous of their POW's were housed. Only one Old Republic infiltration mission was successful.

At the end of the conflict, with the CIS defeated, the Old Republic overthrown, and the Galactic Empire rising to take their place, surviving Separatists who refused to surrender scattered. Most holdouts were quickly hunted down and purged, but others were more fortunate. The highest-ranking CIS military leader to avoid death or capture, Admiral Ralon Zalveniad, had used his experience and tactical cunning to give the Imperials the slip one time after the next. Eventually, after falsifying and erasing data that would've revealed their ploy, Zalveniad chose Lola Sayu as their permanent place of resettlement, refitting the Citadel to act as a fortified military base rather than a maximum security prison. An alliance of convenience with a criminal syndicate, rival to the Imperial-backed Hutt Cartel and Black Sun, enabled further resettlement and reactivation of the mining facilities and factories on Eos and Hypori respectively while maintaining obscurity. The gangsters happily acted as decoys for the Separatists on these two other worlds in exchange for a cut of the production.

A slim majority in the Rebellion were initially hesitant to accept the offer of an alliance from Zalveniad and his Separatists, likely due to the fact many Rebels were once staunch loyalists of the Old Republic. The Arkanian admiral had been contemplating reaching out to his fellow enemies of the Galactic Empire for some time, but it was their victory over the dreaded Death Star that finally persuaded him. In the end, more practical minds prevailed, and the Rebellion's leadership decided they couldn't be too picky with willing allies in this ever-escalating war. Besides, this particular admiral had a reputation for more honorable conduct than most of his former peers in CIS command.

After his transmission with Hera had ceased, Admiral Zalveniad summoned his top lieutenants to relay instructions to them, personally. The duo that arrived consisted of a younger Human, a blonde, light-skinned male with long, shoulder-length hair and blue eyes around Kanan's age, and a familiar Super Tactical Battle Droid, formerly the commander of the CIS holdout on Aggramar.

"General, I leave you in command of the base in my absence. I'm certain you'll find some way to keep busy," the middle-aged Arkanian officer informed the mechanized veteran.

"Affirmative, Admiral. All systems and personnel will be kept in functioning order," Kalani immediately replied in his mechanized, droll voice.

"Very good. Commander Stratus, you're with me," Zalveniad further ordered, shifting his gaze to the Human officer.

"Yes, sir! The Nimbus commandos are currently boarding their shuttle to the _Intrepid_ ," Cirro affirmed quickly with a nod.

He was the younger brother of Alto Stratus, the leader of the Jabiimi rebels who revolted against Old Republic rule to side with Count Dooku and the Separatists during the Clone Wars. Cirro was just fourteen years of age when he learned Alto had fallen in battle with the Jedi, just several weeks after losing his sister in a previous battle. The revolution his brother had started looked to him for leadership, and he sought out Admiral Zalveniad for aid against Imperial tyranny after the war ended, refusing to trade the corruption of the Republic for the oppression of the Empire. The Arkanian admiral gladly accepted Cirro and his soldiers as shocktroops, and in exchange allocated resources to set up a second mining operation on Jabiim as a means to buy off and trade with Imperials looking to bypass the red tape and dirty deals of working with the Outer Rim Mining Guild. As a result the local Imperial government was stuffed with cash and resources, and the people of Jabiim were left in relative peace.

Cirro had taken up the ancient ornate vibrosword and bronzium shield his brother had carried into battle. The blade had killed countless clone troopers and a few Jedi, and the shield had saved Alto's life more than once. He also maintained his brother's old blaster pistol and the same worn, deep red duster coat. In addition, a pair of the familiar black rocket boots used by the Nimbus commandos snugly covered his feet, as did a matching set of gloves. Unlike his brother, the younger Stratus also wore durasteel gauntlets, shinguards, open-front helmet, and chest armor. His olive-drab grey uniform shirt and pants fit loosely under this armor, held in place by his frame and brown leatheris utility belt.

"Almost poetic, that we'd return to Ryloth as potential liberators. My, how times change," Zalveniad mused aloud in thought, before gesturing for Cirro to follow him.

* * *

All the while, across the stars over the Mid Rim world of Boz Pity, the familiar, modified stock freighter known as the _Millennium Falcon_ was approaching upper orbit, and the site of a brief but fierce fight between two larger starships. A _Consular_ -class Clone Wars-era corvette under the banner of the Lok Revenant pirates had been ambushed by a larger _Interceptor_ -class frigate, the latter bearing the ominous colors of the Black Sun criminal organization. The exterior battle appeared to be over, with the gangster frigate docked alongside the pirate corvette, securely linked at their starboard and port airlocks respectively.

Officially, the Lok Revenants operated as most criminal organizations did in times of war, and played both sides when it was convenient. Unofficially, the notorious pirate cartel harbored strong sympathies to the Rebellion thanks in part to their leader, who resented the totalitarian control over free trade practiced by the Galactic Empire. As a result, his crews typically operated as both suppliers and part-time informants to the Rebel cause, for a price of course. So when one of these crews came under attack by rival criminals, they naturally called on their Rebel allies for backup. It certainly helped this particular Revenant vessel was carrying a shipment destined for the Rebel outpost on Destrillion, its next stop after Boz Pity.

"What are you doing in here? You're supposed to be manning the top gun!" Captain Han Solo, former smuggler-turned hero of the Rebellion chastised Jedi Knight Ezra Bridger as the latter entered the cockpit on the _Falcon_. The Wookiee co-pilot, Chewbacca, continued attempting to hail the pirate vessel, the modified _Consular_ corvette.

"It's alright, Captain Solo, I don't sense any imminent danger to us from either ship," the young Jedi explained as he moved closer to the front seats, peering out the viewscreen at their objective. Still, the skeptical pilot wasn't willing to take any chances.

"Lemme guess, your _Force_ , right?" Han resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "More Jedi speak," he continued, "Chewie, take over for him, I got things handled up here for the moment." The grizzled Wookiee warrior growled a complaint in the language of his people as he stood to leave, and Ezra reflexively stepped aside to allow the hulking alien to pass. "Yeah, you and me both, pal," Han retorted to his co-pilot. Ezra was annoyed; Sabine had only recently begun to teach him Shyyriwook.

"He called me a name, didn't he?" the young Jedi quirked a brow.

"Yeah he did, now give me a minute of quiet, would ya? We finally got through to the Revenant ship," the Corellian declared upon inspecting the comm console to his right. "This is the _Millennium Falcon_ hailing the _Florrum Freetrader_. Does anyone read? Copy." Several moments passed before a loud and familiar voice answered, the abruptness nearly causing Han to jump in his seat and Ezra to stumble back.

"At last! The brave and daring heroes of the Rebellion have come to our rescue!"

"Wait, _Hondo_?!" Ezra cut in over the channel, incredulous but recognizing who it was instantly.

"It seems my reputation precedes me! Of course it does, what did I tell you, gentlemen?" Hondo Ohnaka remarked to his crew around him in validation.

"I'm Captain Solo, and the other guy with me is Captain Bridger, what's your status?" Han attempted to get down to business, to little effect.

"Brigder? Hmm- oh yes! Ezra Bridger, my friend! I knew you would not abandon your old pal Hondo! And at last I meet the famous Han Solo?!"

"Ohnaka!" both Han and Ezra pressed in unison.

"Huh? Oh, yes! It was incredible!" the aging Weequay pirate captain began recounting, and exaggerating, dramatically, "The nefarious scoundrels of Black Sun were lying in wait as we emerged from hyperspace. With great courage, I knew we had to face them, and I inspired my ragtag crew of roustabouts to stand and fight with me!"

"That's a lie and he knows it," a new voice cut in on Hondo's end of the channel, "The captain ran to the escape pods the moment the enemy ship opened fire. _I_ had to take over, I'm the first mate."

"Such slander! Hurtful however accurate it may be!" Hondo interrupted, but his reluctant subordinate continued.

"We tried to fight them off while calling in support from our associates on the surface. They told us an assist was inbound, but it looks like you got here first, rebels."

"I take it you managed to avoid capture if you're free to speak with us," Sabine chimed in as she too walked into the cockpit, her helmet clutched under her arm. Ezra's eyes noticeably lit up at the arrival of his wife, and she briefly flashed him a smile as well. Han, however, grumbled in frustration.

"You too? Doesn't anyone listen to me?!"

"The Black Sun disabled our shields, and our engines went next," Hondo's first officer continued, "Afterwards they simply pulled in alongside us and locked onto the airlock. They got as far as the cargo hold before we fought them back, but they did nab a few crates we were transporting. We're pretty sure some of them are meant for your comrades, rebels. My guess is they went to secure what they stole and plan their next attack. We got just about everyone in fighting condition with blasters trained on the airlock."

"I think with a little backup from us, we can reclaim what was taken no problem," Ezra retorted immediately. Sabine nodded, and Han sighed, but agreed a moment later.

"Fine."

"Permission to board, granted!" Hondo exclaimed with a bit too much enthusiasm.

"Prep your other airlock while I bring us around, and-" the former smuggler began, but was cut off by what happened next.

Without warning, the _Interceptor_ frigate broke off from the pirate vessel, its engines and maneuvering thrusters flaring to life. Inexplicably, the thrusters flared in and out alongside the engines, as if a severe and sudden malfunction were taking place. Without any sense of control or direction, the Black Sun ship spun around and down into lower orbit before finally entering the atmosphere of the planet below, the blazing heat of re-entry enveloping the craft in the process.

"Well that was unexpected… but convenient! Never look a gift nerf in the mouth I always say!" Hondo commented at the sight over the comm. The other pirate quickly cut in.

"You literally never say that." A brief silence ensued, and it took about a minute, but Sabine was able to get an incomplete scan of the pirate frigate's status.

"Just enough of their shields were cranked up in time to prevent their ship from being incinerated on re-entry. It looks like any cargo meant for the Rebellion will survive their descent," her eyes darted back and forth between Ezra and Han as she explained. The latter soon turned back to the pilot controls.

"Well, here goes nothing," and with that, the _Millennium Falcon_ began pursuing its prize.

"We'll be in touch, Revenants," Ezra informed their pirate allies over the comm.

The moment the _Falcon_ entered the upper atmosphere of Boz Pity, a lone _Venator_ -class Star Destroyer, another leftover vessel from the Clone Wars, dropped out of hyperspace in the distance. It was worn with a gunmetal grey finish on the hull, but a single distinction gave away who was at the helm: the Krayt Dragon skull insignia of the Great Dragon Society.

 **A/N: I'm sure those of you who are EU/Legends enthusiasts such as myself recognized the few bits of content from those good old days I've dropped off in this chapter. That particular theme in this series isn't going away anytime soon. Another thank you is due to my beta reader, Wikked Grin, for his tireless work on my behalf. He helps make this possible.**

 **I expect the next chapter to be up in about 2-3 weeks. These next few weeks will be busy and hectic, but afterwards I anticipate I can return to my usual update schedule. I've begun work on a sort of prequel as well featuring Ahsoka Tano and Lux Bonteri in addition to the next chapter, and I'll keep you all posted on that as well.**

 **Once again, thank you all for reading and your support. It means so much to me, and you make this happen as well. I know I've said that before more than once, but I believe it deserves reiteration. Until next time, safe journeys! :)**

 **Edit: I expanded the explanative transitions for Ryloth and Lola Sayu after receiving a helpful suggestion that I decided had merit.**


	2. Chapter 2: To Steal From Theives

Star Wars: Rebels: World At War

 **Disclaimer: Star Wars Rebels and all Star Wars characters and Lore are not my property, as they are all owned by Lucasfilm and the Walt Disney Company.**

 **A/N: Welcome back! I do apologize for the necessary delay. Moving is always a hassle. Now, the mission to Boz Pity culminates in an unexpected turn of events. Suffice to say, this twist of fate will be of far greater importance in the long run than the recovery of war materials. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: To Steal From Thieves

Since ancient times, Boz Pity had a well-earned reputation as a mysterious and forbidden world. In the era before the rise of the Old Republic, the nefarious Hutts maintained an empire of slaves, and at one time sought to add the native inhabitants of Boz Pity to their collection. These were a race of primitive, towering humanoids known to most modern researchers as Gargantelles, and they nobly rejected the dubious offers made to them by the Hutts. Unfortunately, but predictably, the Hutts responded with violence, sending armies of slave labor and hired thugs to crush the Gargantelles and subjugate them by force. The war was brutal, and in the end, wasted. The Gargantelles fought to the death rather than be enslaved, and their entire race was eventually exterminated courtesy of a powerful droid army dispatched by the vengeful, greedy Hutts. Massive stone memorials were built by the Gargantelles during their genocide, an enduring reminder of their extermination. The empire the Hutts built eventually fragmented and dissolved, giving way to the formation of the Galactic Republic centuries later, and Boz Pity was left littered with the ruins, the memorials, and the huge skeletal remains of the Gargantelles.

Despite its proximity to the galactic core just outside of Coruscant's sector, Boz Pity was usually overlooked. The ruins, skeletons, and giant memorials left explorers with a deeply foreboding sense of dread. Regarded as a graveyard world, Boz Pity became a popular location for neighboring star systems to bury their dead. This merely increased the ominous reputation of the planet, and it was a surprise to only a few that the Separatists eventually chose Boz Pity as the staging ground for their assault on the galactic core during the final year of the Clone Wars. General Grievous himself, under the direction of Count Dooku, maintained a base on the surface, and planned his destructive conquests of Duro, Anaxes, and Humbarine from there. The base was targeted and destroyed in the last major Republic counter-offensive inside the Core Worlds, but neither the Jedi nor their clone armies were successful in their bid to end the war right then and there.

Boz Pity once again faded into obscurity and legends with the rise of the Galactic Empire after the fall of the Old Republic, this time littered with the wreckage of that fateful battle. Neither the Republic nor the CIS had learned that the ancient, enigmatic order known as the Great Dragon Society had operated a hidden outpost on the graveyard world for centuries. It was at a rendezvous location within range of this place that Hondo Ohnaka and his crew were supposed to meet with operatives of the Society and offload some cargo superiors of the latter paid to be smuggled to them. However, when it became apparent the Black Sun were on the prowl, additional security measures were called in. Hence, the arrival of the lone, modified _Venator_ -class star destroyer bearing the insignia of the Great Dragon.

"What is _that_?" Ezra inquired aloud, catching sight of the Clone Wars-era capital ship as the _Millennium Falcon_ turned to chase after the disabled Black Sun vessel. His wife quickly recognized it with only a single glance.

"An Old Republic warship, but modified and _clearly_ under new management," Sabine mused aloud as she answered. "I didn't recognize the symbol, though."

"The Great Dragon Society, a cult who worships some mythical demi-god or something like that," Han began to elaborate as they entered the upper atmosphere. "From what I hear, they usually keep to themselves as far as the galaxy is concerned, so their timely arrival can't be a coincidence," he finished grimly.

" _Great_ ," Ezra drolled sarcastically.

"We'll deal with them after this, whatever their intent is," Sabine thought practically. She knew as well as those around her, though, it wouldn't be that easy. It never was.

* * *

It didn't take long for the Rebels to find the fallen _Interceptor_ frigate. Though it had crashed into a valley littered with the decaying, moss-covered wreckage of the Clone Wars battle, what remained of its power systems were fluctuating violently, enabling Sabine to pinpoint the crash site with a simple second scan. The impact with the ground had been fast and hard, but fortunately not enough to cause the ship to blow apart and disintegrate instantly. She was lying face-up on a ridge of hills, split almost into perfect halves near midship on the hull. The point of the tear was ground zero of the crash site, meaning the impact itself was responsible. The lights on the bridge flickered on and off at a rapid pace, visible through the cracked viewscreen on the bow, signifying the readings she still had at least some electrical power were accurate.

"Okay, here's the plan," Han spoke to the couple seated with him as the cratered, smoking hulk that was their destination came into view in front of them, "Whatever brought a ship of that size down so suddenly has to be seriously dangerous. I didn't sign up for charging into a warzone on this job, so I'm leaving the actual grunt work to you two."

"That's why we're here, anyway," Ezra acknowledged, but his wife was noticeably skeptical. Arching a brow before placing her familiar helmet back on, Sabine crossed her arms over her chestplate as she inquired further.

"And what will you and your co-pilot be doing, Solo?" Truthfully, she was wary of smuggler types courtesy of her own brief experience in the underworld, and the _Ghost_ crew's past dealings with Vizago on Lothal. Han picked up the mood in her tone, and rolled his eyes unapologetically, noticeably irritating her. Ezra couldn't help but smirk to himself. Some things would never change.

"Well, your _Mando-ness_ ," the Corellian drolled sarcastically as he began. The daughter of Clan Wren fumed, but he ignored it, "Chewie will be prepping the _Falcon_ for a hasty exit, our specialty, and I'll be doing what I can to find out just what our new arrivals plan to do, and try and delay them if I can. Just long enough for you and your Jedi here to find our stolen cargo and get it on this ship." At this point, the modified stock freighter was coming in for landing atop the ridge, facing the port bow of the downed frigate. Ezra, however saw one flaw in their plan.

"I'm not sure we can bring everything back here ourselves, even with the Force," the young Jedi warned, but the former smuggler dismissed the notion quickly.

"The Revenants use repulsor-crates when ferrying supplies they've been hired to smuggle; allows for easy and quick movement, both for convenience and timely rendezvous with clients to minimalize risk. Simply activate each crate and they'll be virtually weightless."

"You are of course assuming we'll find all of the cargo in one location on that wreck," Sabine cautioned. "I know you're a sabaac player, but not everything's worth gambling about," she added snarkily.

"Hey, I'm an optimist. Well, occasionally, sometimes, anyway," Han retorted with a shrug.

At that moment, the _Millennium Falcon_ came to rest atop the struts of her landing gear, the boarding ramp already lowering and extending. Neither Ezra nor Sabine wasted any time, and were pounding dirt in a matter of seconds. Meanwhile, the Corellian turned to try and hail the pirate corvette they'd been in clear contact with just minutes prior.

"All right, now let's see what that old man or his crew know about- oh kark it!" he cursed as he realized both their sensors and communications were being jammed. Switching on the intercom, he summoned his loyal crewman, "Chewie, get up here and prep the engines and shields for overdrive! Seems whatever those robed cult freaks are up to, it's nothing good for us!" A garbled grunt of affirmation in the Wookiee language sounded back instantly.

* * *

The recently-married couple drew their blasters as they neared the tear in the hull, not knowing what quite to expect inside the wreck. Unlike the bridge, the corridor they would be entering showed no visible signs of illumination. Sabine activated the floodlight on her helmet, and Ezra took point. She spoke to her husband from behind him as they stepped inside.

"Are your Jedi senses picking up anything?"

"Well, I still don't sense any immediate danger." A pause "In fact, I don't sense anyone at all aside from us," he answered as he thought about it. He silently mused he was getting better at reaching out long distances through the Force with only his mind and no hand gestures. When did this change start…?

"That can't be right. I'm sure Hondo and his crew would've noticed the Black Sun abandon ship," Sabine reasoned. "Besides, someone had to have brought this thing down." As she finished, they came to a sealed blast door at the end of the hallway, the sparks emanating from sparse points of exposed wiring their only source of light excluding the one on the young Mandalorian's helmet. This time, the young Jedi holstered his blaster and used both hands to pry open the doors with the Force. It took a few moments, but he finally opened the lock and slid the doors open. Neither of the Rebels were prepared for what they found on the other side.

As this was taking place, back up in orbit over the graveyard world below, the aging _Venator_ -class Star Destroyer demonstrated one of her primary modifications. Ten of the escape pod launchers, five on either side, had been refitted to fire boarding pods instead. On the orders of her commanding officer, the ship's crew fired all five portside pods. With hull-breaching cutters and clamps set to engage, the dagger-shaped, rocket-propelled craft soared down into the atmosphere, straight for the wrecked Black Sun frigate.

Meanwhile, back inside the hull of said shipwreck, both Ezra and Sabine were visibly startled at the sight before them as the former finally pried the sealed blast doors open with the Force.

"Well, I think that answers one of our questions," the former transient of Lothal remarked grimly, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up tall.

There were alien bodies, and many of them, strewn about the next corridor leading across from their current location. Some were Weequay, some were Klatooinian, and others were Houks, but they were all clad in the familiar black and red colors of the Black Sun with insignias painted on their shoulder plates. It was easy to see thanks to dim yet active emergency backup lighting that there were dozens of them, and it didn't take much analysis to determine how they perished.

"These criminals weren't killed by the impact of the crash, they were killed in battle," the daughter of Clan Wren noticed aloud.

"That much is certain," Ezra agreed, glancing around and noticing the carbon scoring marking the walls. A single whiff, and the smell of charred flesh and blaster fire filled his nostrils. He nearly took a step back reflexively at its strength. "Either Hondo and the other pirate didn't give us the full story, or something very wrong is going on here."

"No kriff," Sabine cursed, slightly unnerved at the sight, smell, and foreboding situation herself. She masked it well; as anyone accepted into the True Mandalorians would. "We need to find the main computer. If I can slice into it, assuming it hasn't been destroyed or knocked out, we can access security camera footage and find out where the cargo hold is; give us all the answers we need with one swoop," she decided.

"A good plan. We better keep moving!" Ezra urged her along. Certainly their allies back outside wouldn't want them to just stand around. As they began stepped around and over the corpses at their feet, Sabine took the lead, having an inkling of where they needed to go.

" _Interceptor_ frigates like this are modified _Action V_ transport ships. The primary computer systems built with the standard transports are located close to their central power core, which shouldn't be far from our current location. I think two or three more turns and we should be there!"

As if on cue, the moment they arrived the next corner, the wrecked hull rattled and shook violently. Startled, the Rebels came to a halt and tried to keep their balance. Simultaneously, the screeching sound of metal slicing and grinding against metal rang in their ears. Warily, they peered around the corner just in time to see one of the boarding pods open to reveal its passenger, an SD-K4 assassin droid.

The droid was painted black with a head and body shaped like a spinner top. Numerous photoreceptors and sensor nodes lined the rim at the center of the frame, which functioned as the head. Twin blasters were built onto the sides just below. It had four long, skeletal-like limbs on each side, eight in total. Coupled with its small frame and multiple eyes, this gave the droid a sinister, spider-like appearance. Perhaps most alarming were the serrated blades at the end of the two foremost pair of limbs, and talon-like pike heads at the end of the two pairs behind those.

"I don't think it's friendly," Ezra half-joked. His wife wasn't amused.

"You don't say? Incoming!" the mood quickly changed the second the droid detected them. The mechanized infiltrator lunged at them, blades first.

The two Rebels had to leap out of the way to evade the attack which tore into the floor beneath them. Sabine rocketed out of reach as she drew her blasters, and Ezra activated his lightsaber just in time to block another one of the serrated blades aimed directly at his neck. It was only somewhat to his surprise that the droid was capable of standing up to the weapon of a Jedi. Thanks to its numerous optical points, the droid didn't have to divert focus between its organic opponents, and simultaneously took aim and fired at the Mandalorian with one of its own blasters. She was forced to take further evasive action before she could even get off one shot. At the same time, Ezra attempted to use the Force to propel the droid back, but with the reflexes akin to the speed of a lightning burst, the droid leaped onto the wall to their left, its pike-tipped back legs puncturing through the metal effortlessly.

Realizing their foe had at an advantage at a distance, Sabine rocketed back to her husband's side as he deflected one blaster bolt after the next. Sensing her movements from behind him, Ezra used his blade to screen her as she replaced her ranged weapons with her melee one, an ancient vibroblade known as a Sith Tremor Sword. The droid attempted to crawl to a new line of fire, in a bid to land shots on them both, but Ezra matched it step for step. Any blaster bolts deflected back directly at the droid ricochet off its twin foremost blades. The Jedi attempted to close the distance between them, aiming to give either himself or Sabine an opening to cut the droid down, but it noticed this ploy and began moving back along the wall, keeping its distance. After that, it leapt across and onto to the right side wall of the corridor, blocking the Mandalorian's blade with one of its own in midair. It had ceased firing the moment it jumped, likely needing to prevent its blasters from overheating. Ezra noted that the rate of fire had begun to slow down.

For the moment, it seemed like both Ezra and Sabine paused with their automated adversary to stare each other down, their efforts at a momentary standstill.

Then, the droid lunged at them again, a repeat of its initial strike. Sabine blocked two of the serrated blades with her own, and Ezra did the same. This time, the droid had overextended itself, and the Jedi used his cybernetic hand to Force push the droid back at last. However, it surprised both young Rebels by seemingly vanishing the moment its limbs hit the floor once again.

"What the-?" Ezra muttered.

"It's got a stealth field generator! Can you still sense it?" Sabine asked hurriedly. She didn't like entertaining the thought of a droid getting a drop on them.

"No! Droids aren't living creatures, so the Force doesn't exist in them!" he paused for a moment after explaining, and his deep blue eyes widened as a thought came to him. Turning to his wife, he captured her gaze. It was only for an instant, but he could feel her amber orbs peering back into him. "Sabine, you trust me, right?" He already knew the answer.

"With my life, and everything that goes with it," she affirmed instantly. There was no hesitation at all. Ezra nodded with a light smile as he looked back in the direction of the droid.

"Then, come to my side, plant your sword firmly, and hold on tight," he told her warily with narrowed eyes that peered into the distance. Sabine didn't question and walked over until she was beside him, trusting him completely as she just said. With both hands gripping the hilt tightly, she plunged her vibrosword into the floor beneath them, giving herself a suitable anchor for what he had in mind.

Disengaging and sheathing his lightsaber, Ezra turned until he was facing her, looking at her through her visor once again. She felt awed by what he displayed next. He summoned his strength and power before thrusting both hands and arms out at his sides, sending shockwaves of Force energy in both directions. The walls, ceiling, and floor vibrated violently, loose pieces of metal breaking off and blowing away. The plan worked; the droid, while shrouded from sight, was not shrouded from the all-reaching power of the Force. It had been creeping slowly towards them from atop on the ceiling, carefully calculating its movements to avoid detection, but the moment the shockwave hit it, it was knocked from its perch and hurled back down into the floor, head first.

The droid was momentarily stunned, but rightened itself in time just as Sabine was upon it, with sword in her right hand and blaster in the other. Her jetpack had enabled her to close the distance in a matter of seconds. Now it was Ezra's turn to watch, mesmerized at the ferocity of his wife as she cut through the foremost limbs with her blade, and used her blaster to disable the twin barrels on the droid's sides. The droid attempted to use its two remaining blades to slash at her, but she used a split-kick to force them back. It was over in a split second as the daughter of Clan Wren used the blade gifted to her from Mand'alor to slice through the forward photoreceptors on the droid, creating a breach in its armor to fire her blaster into. It worked. With a barrage of blaster bolts, the vicious, mechanized infiltrator was finished. The light in its remaining photoreceptors faded away, and it crumbled to the floor.

The two Rebels took a moment to catch their breaths, but they didn't have long. Both in front and behind them, two more SD-K4's appeared, deactivating their apparent cloaking devices.

"Karabast!" Ezra growled in frustration, raising his lightsaber once again. The Jedi and Mandalorian stepped in reverse as their new enemies closed in on them, until they were literally back to back.

Before either of the new arrivals began their attack, a lone miniature rocket hit the one closing in on Sabine, blasting it to the ground before another barrage of blaster fire finished it off. The one closing in on Ezra lunged at him, but he seized it with the Force using his free hand, and threw it up into the ceiling. It was stunned and immobile as Sabine used her own blaster to attack it. A thought came to Ezra, at that moment, born of memories from over the past two years and eight months, since the fateful battle at Hutta. He closed his eyes, concentrating. In the next instant, slowly, the droid began to collapse in on itself, being crushed telekinetically through raw Force energy. Its electrical circuits sputtered, and its photoreceptors flickered and died while Sabine stopped firing and lowered her blaster, completely caught off-guard at Ezra's display of power. It wasn't long before the droid fell back to the floor in pieces.

"Ezra… what was-?"

"Declaration: That was a surprisingly adequate display of combat prowess, for your kind that is."

The two were instantly reminded that they had received some unexpected assistance. Through the smoke emanating from the disabled droid it had taken down, yet another droid appeared, but this one was different. He was humanoid in appearance, his worn, orange paintjob and blazing gold photoreceptors striking contrast to the dimly-lit corridor around them. It held a blaster carbine in its hands, but it was not aimed at either of the Rebels, at least for the moment.

"Observation: You meatbags don't appear to be among the pitiful collection of alien gangsters formerly operating this vessel, whom I took the liberty of slaughtering with an immense sense of pride and pleasure. Addendum: Admittedly however, my thorough escapade of butchering also seems to have resulted in this unexpected crash landing.

"Wait, you're the one who brought down this ship? By yourself?" Sabine asked incredulously. Ezra, however, was more surprised yet cautious as to why this droid wasn't shooting at them as well. Something about him seemed familiar…

"Affirmation: Indeed, I do tend to get a little overzealous with my primary programming, not that it can be helped, because I won't let it. Explanation: The fools were practically begging me to terminate them the moment they reactivated me. They mistook me for a service droid, an insult I was not inclined to let them walk away from with their squishy components still inside of them."

"Why haven't you started shooting at us, droid?" Ezra inquired, though his eyes went wide immediately after as realization set in, "You were the assassin droid of the last Grand Inquisitor!" he accused sharply, raising his blade. For her own part, Sabine felt her own eyes go wide as she stifled a gasp. She'd thought they'd seen the last of this killing machine, but Ezra's realization jogged her own memory as well. She tightened her grip on her blasters.

"Surprised Statement: I haven't heard anyone refer to my former master in the last two years," HK spoke with a sense of astonishment, "It seems my scanners and memory banks aren't faulty; you two particular meatbags are the same duo who faced me in that battle over Hutta. Addendum: Admittedly not one of my better fights, seeing as how you took my head off, Jedi. A pity for you I'm not quite as fragile as your kind, no?" Despite the clear condescension and threat of the ancient assassin droid, Ezra scoffed at the last remark.

"We fought to the bitter end, while it's by pure chance you survived," the Jedi Knight pointed out, to which HK surprisingly conceded.

"Affirmation: Indeed, it certainly appears that way, however, it is partially for that reason I'm not too surprised at what my concurrent analysis of you has just confirmed for me, Jedi." For his own part, Ezra arched a brow at the droid's words, but Sabine took a step forward instead, reflexively.

"And what would that analysis be, droid?" she asked warily.

"Explanation: Your curious Jedi companion need not fear me, Mandalorian, as it appears he is a bloodline descendant of… of my original master. Scans of his retinal signature appear to be conclusive to this," HK-47 elaborated.

"As interesting as that sounds," Sabine cut in, drawing Ezra's attention back to her, "we have a mission to complete, and I'm willing to bet more of those droids are lurking around here," she warned, looking over her shoulder warily as Ezra nodded, his scowl returning.

"Correction: My scanners picked up the arrival of five of those exceptionally-crafted killing machines. I immediately set out to test myself against them, and succeeded in disabling two before finding you both. Now, none remain."

"I'm suitably impressed," Ezra remarked with a smirk.

"Flattery: Thank you, master. Your ancestor always did appreciate my handiwork as well." At this, Ezra was about to inquire further, curiosity temporarily giving way to priority, but his wife remained the professional as usual. Sabine squarely focused on HK as she stated her realization aloud.

"Wait, if you were brought on board with the stolen cargo, then you know where it is!"

"Droid, can you take us there?" The Jedi asked immediately.

"Affirmation: I can indeed, master. It's where the foolish meatbags operating this vessel reactivated me shortly before I reduced them to dead, foolish meatbags. Follow me, and take care not to trip over any fleshy carcasses. I don't bother with cleanup."

* * *

It took several more minutes, but two Rebels and the ancient assassin droid returned to the breach on the wrecked _Interceptor_ frigate, pushing one repulsorcrate each in front of them. The moment the three stepped outside the wreck, they found themselves surrounded. A lone UAAT gunship, the high-flying variant of the more familiar LAAT gunships of the Old Republic, had come to rest in a holding position overhead. Immediately, the doors to the cabin pulled back to reveal a full squad of Disciples, the rank-and-file foot soldiers of the Great Dragon Society.

Clad in silver-plated armor with matching artificial juvenile krayt dragon skull-faced helmets, and draped in long crimson cloaks with black boots, belts, and gloves, they were all identical with the exception of their commanding officers, who had intricate markings painted in black on their helmets to signify their ranks. The insignia of the order was painted on their shoulderplates and the backs of their cloaks. It was clear based on the varying size and stature of each Disciple that their ranks included both male and female soldiers. One even had a pair of lekku encased in specialized armor, signifying at least some in the order were indeed Twi'leks. The squad leader had set up and E-web heavy repeater blaster on a tripod, something typically only seen in the Imperial Army. His four troops all had blaster rifles, and all barrels were trained on Ezra, Sabine, and HK-47.

"Drop your weapons, and get down on your knees with your hands behind your heads!" the squad leader sharply ordered, delicately caressing the trigger on the E-web with an index finger. The deadly military-grade weapon was squarely aimed at Ezra. Those inducted into the Great Dragon Society were trained to identify lightsabers and potential Jedi opponents.

"Query: Shall I rip out their entrails, master, or do you and your female companion want the honors?" HK asked Ezra as he let go of the crate he'd been carrying to retrieve the blaster carbine off his back. Both Ezra and Sabine did the same and retrieved their own weapons. Battle seemed inevitable the moment the Jedi ignited his lightsaber once again. In a way, it was, but it was over much sooner than expected.

A single blast of laser fire courtesy of the _Millennium Falcon_ crippled the engines of the modified gunship, and rattled it enough to knock the Disciples off their feet. Two of the cultists tumbled out of the open cabin and fell to the grassy knolls below with startled shouts. The fall wasn't enough to kill either, but Ezra would be surprised if a bone or two wasn't broken. It was over in a matter of seconds. A second blast disabled most of the gunship before the pilot could retaliate, and he quickly sped off using the remaining engine.

The _Falcon_ swooped in and came to a rest on her landing gear, but the engines remained active. All the same. The younger Rebels knew it was time to leave. As if the accentuate the point, the Corellian ran down to the edge of the boarding ramp as it was extended to usher them in.

"It's about damn time! Get on board, now! Chewie says they're deploying multiple fighter squadrons!"

"What about the crates?!" Sabine yelled, rushing over to reclaim the repulsorcrate she'd been pushing.

"Take only what you can carry with you, now get moving!" was Han's immediate retort. Sabine and HK both pushed their crates over to the boarding ramp as fast as they could. Ezra, meanwhile, put his weapon away and channeled the power of the Force in both hands once again, this time to retrieve the crate he'd been pushing, and several more he'd apparently carried in the same manner through the corridor that led into the wreck. "Okay, that works," the former smuggler uttered with wide eyes at the display. He still wasn't completely sold on the Force, but he mentally conceded it had its uses.

The moment the last of the crates was safely inside the Rebel ship, two more gunships flew over the wreck and hovered right above them. This time, their shipboard weaponry was being trained on their targets. Wasting no time, Ezra reached out again with both hands, and to the shock of Captain Solo, and his wife who watched from atop the ramp, he seized the left gunship telekinetically and brought it down into the ground in a forced crash landing, no pun intended. He had to leap back to avoid the barrage of laser fire that blasted into the spot he'd been standing just prior.

Sabine ran back down the ramp and Chewbacca appeared with a shoulder-mounted rocket launcher. The Wookiee fired his weapon first, and the Mandalorian followed with the missile from her own jetpack. The pilot on the gunship quickly redirected their forward guns to obliterate the first missile, but the one Sabine fired used the smoke as a cover and struck the gunship in a direct hit. Ezra used the Force to hurl it a safe distance from them before it too crashed into the ground, exploding into a fireball on impact. By then, the Disciples that the second gunship had been carrying had pulled themselves up and out of their ride, and they immediately took aim and fired.

"Go, go, go!" Han once again ushered everyone aboard. He drew his DL-44 heavy blaster pistol and began returning fire while heading up the ramp behind them, and HK provided them all with cover fire. Ezra hissed as he felt a blaster bolt graze one of his legs, but kept running. The moment Chewbacca activated the heavy repeater concealed under the cockpit, the Disciples ducked and covered. With the way clear, the boarding ramp retracted, and at last, the _Falcon_ took off, the Disciples firing their rifles at her aft in a futile gesture. "Get on the turrets, now! We're gonna have company!" Han ordered from his perch in the pilot's seat, an alert sounding away.

The _Venator_ remained high in the upper atmosphere, but had deployed most of her squadrons of starfighter craft. _Howlrunner_ -class starfighters, three full squadrons, were in pursuit of the Rebels, soaring down to harrow them like vultures.

From their battle stations in both of the illegally-acquired quadlaser turrets, Ezra and Sabine took aim and fired at their pursuers. Unlike most TIE craft, _Howlrunners_ were equipped with shields, giving them suitable defense as they kept up their pursuit and rate of fire. Han was convinced his own shields would hold out, but there was still one more obstacle blocking their escape. The _Venator_ was moving at full speed to block their ascent with its hull. Han knew he could maneuver around easily, but not even his prized ship could withstand a full barrage from a capital ship. He knew he had one shot at what he would try next.

"I'm diverting all auxiliary power to the aft shields. Sorry to spoil your fun, you two!" he informed his gunners over the intercom.

"Whatever you're planning, it'd better work!" Sabine called back over the channel.

"Chewie, microburst the engines on my mark!" he told his co-pilot, who growled in protest. "I'll risk it! Just do it! In three, two, one, now!"

With a sharp turn to port, the _Millennium Falcon_ angled to bypass the bow of the _Venator_ as its shadow fell over her. The engines went out for a fraction of a second, then surged back to life, blazing with an intensity and brightness not seen at full standard power. The microburst drained a good portion of the remaining fuel, but it succeeded in propelling the Rebel craft over the _Venator_ in the blink of an eye. As expected, her main batteries and anti-fighter turrets opened fire instantly, some scoring direct hits. Two hits from one of the main batteries was all it took.

"Warning: Our shields have been disabled. One more hit like that and we're finished," HK alerted over the intercom, but by then, Chewbacca had punched in the pre-set hyperspace coordinates.

"Then it's a good thing we're outta here!" Han relayed to everyone as he activated the hyperdrive, and the _Falcon_ jumped to hyperspace just as another barrage from the main batteries arrived. The hull had taken multiple shots from anti-fighter guns, but nothing crippling.

* * *

A full standard hour later, the crash site had been completely locked down by the cloaked cultists and their menacing droids. What remained of the pilfered cargo was now in the Society's custody, including one essential prize they were aiming to reclaim.

In the communications room behind the bridge on the _Venator_ , the commanding officer on board the ship, an Overseer, knelt down as his holocall was accepted. He wore a similar uniform to the Disciples, but had more of the intricate black lines painted on his helmet, and his gauntlets and shinguards were painted black instead of silver like the rest of his armor.

The cloaked woman on the other line appeared before him in live holofeed. Clad from head to toe in silver-plated armor and crimson cloak similar to the Disciples, her matching helmet instead featured a genuine juvenile krayt dragon skull over the front as a mask. Intricate lines painted in silver and black decorated its ancient bone surface. She also wore a pitch black cape sewn in the image of folded dragon wings. Gauntlets and greaves that matched her armor featured claw and talon-like digits at the end of each finger and toe respectively. A double-edged lightsaber polearm, disassembled at the middle of the hilt, were clasped in the belt that adorned her hips.

"High Commandant Dray, thank you for taking my call," the cloaked overseer kneeled in respect to his anointed superior.

"Of course. I was duly informed that the _Ulriksdal_ had been deployed to the Core Worlds. Speak, fellow servant of his almighty lord," a feminine yet cold voice commanded from beneath the mask.

"Yes, milady. It would seem on my last assignment, my disciples ran into a group of troublesome nonbelievers. Their efforts were led by a young Jedi and Mandalorian pair, and a most formidable pair at that."

"Ah yes, I've heard tell of this duo. Rest assured, overseer, my adherents and I will take it from here." Lorena Dray, lifelong elite of the Great Dragon Society, decreed without delay. She peered past the man at her feet, as if already she could already see her foes before her.

 **A/N: So it seems the Rebellion just got another recruit, who still has something of great significance to share with his new master. That should certainly make for an interesting conversation back on Hoth, yes? The real action and central focus of this story begins next chapter, with the battle to break through the Imperial blockade over Ryloth. More familiar faces will be making their debut, and rest assured, the unraveling of this mystery with the Great Dragon Society has only just begun.**

 **My beta Wikked Grin has outdone himself this time with his timely work on my behalf, and has earned more gratitude, as have all of you. Thanks once more to all of you for your consistent and much valued support. :)**

 **I expect the next chapter to be ready in about 2 weeks, in return to the usual timeframe. Oh, and Happy Halloween! Muahahahaha!**


	3. Chapter 3: Above the Burning Sky

Star Wars: Rebels: World At War

 **Disclaimer: Star Wars Rebels and all Star Wars characters and Lore are not my property, as they are all owned by Lucasfilm and the Walt Disney Company.**

 **A/N: Welcome back and once again I apologize for the delay. For those of you who have been waiting for a large-scale action sequence, I believe this chapter should serve to whet your appetite for what's to come. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Above the Burning Skies

 _Eight Months Prior:_

 _Located in the Mid Rim of the Galaxy, at first glance on a holomap, Malastare seemed like an unusual place for fugitives of the Galactic Empire to seek refuge. After all, it was located over two dozen star systems inside Imperial territory bordering Hutt space in the Outer Rim. Despite its proximity to the Core Worlds, however, the mountainous, jungle homeworld of the Gran and Dug species always maintained a reputation of lawlessness outside the few major settlements even during the height of its days as a represented world in the Galactic Republic._

 _The vast stretches of largely unclaimed wilderness provided criminals willing to brave the narrow ravines, steep cliffs, and ferocious predators plenty of space to evade authorities, and more than a few underworld enterprises saw fit to set up shop here as well over the centuries. It wasn't uncommon for man-made structures to be left for nature to reclaim, be it the result of their lawless inhabitants closing up shop before being found, or failing to take such precautions. Ordinarily, Recently-promoted Commander Volker Nostromo would expect local authorities or even the ISB to pursue the type of mission his unit was currently tasked with. However, this particular case demanded Spec Ops be sent in, instead._

 _One such abandoned site was built into a network of caves atop the cliffs in the jungle west of Pixelto City, the capital of Malastare. The site consisted of a few simple, worn and cracked stone-poured dwellings with stripped, rusted mountings for anti-personnel guns. The secluded yet reinforced location signified the original occupants had likely been hired thugs of a larger crime syndicate. Now, however, it was a handful of survivors who escaped the destruction of Jedha City taking up shelter in this abandoned outpost. As two Imperial gunships under escort from a squadron of TIE Strikers sailed the skies over the mountains and jungle below, the decorated Imperial officer relayed final instructions to his team, both the troopers present and over a secure comm channel to the other gunship, and those approaching the target zone through the caves below. He spoke in a raised voice as to be heard over the roaring engines and howling winds._

 _"All right! We'll be dropping in at the target zone in approximately ninety seconds! Squads three and four, are you in position?"_

 _"Affirmative, sir!" the leader of the third squad replied over the comm._

 _"Ready and waiting, sir!" the squad four leader answered._

 _"First, remember, the goal is contain and destroy! We have no instructions to take prisoners, but inform me immediately if any surrender! Second, once again, avoid use of uncontrolled explosives! We don't want to risk a cave-in! Third, keep your night vision and thermal imaging on at all times! These are the last of Saw Guerra's men, so expect them to have traps and to fight dirty! Finally, one last time, second and fourth squads will lock down their escape routes and provide cover while first and third squads advance! Are we clear?!"_

 _"Sir, yes, sir!" the elite jet troopers immediately replied in near-perfect unison. Just a few moments later, the gunship doors on both sides of the cabin swung out and the overhead lights switched from red to green._

 _"Green light! Go, go, go!"_

 _One by one, each of the Wingguard on the two gunships activated their jetpacks and rocketed down to the cavern entrance just below. Sure enough, the telltale sounds of blasterfire indicated they were in the right place. The final remnant of the Onderonian Partisans, the radical Rebel cell led by the late Saw Gerrera, was hunkered down and wasted no time meeting the attack of their Imperial foes._

 _With his restored, Mandalorian-made Westar-34 blaster pistol in hand, Volker took aim and fired alongside his unit before his feet made contact with the mossy rock beneath them, and he immediately rolled for cover as they did so. So far, so good. The Wingguard had the Partisans trapped in their hideout, but the second phase of the op would be the most dangerous._

 _"Forward!" Drawing his force pike, Volker met an incoming vibroblade before shooting the Rebel wielding it and stabbing them through the neck. More and more of the enemies of the Empire fell before them, but the officer felt his adrenaline peak when he saw two of his own go down alongside them. Eyes narrowed behind the goggles above his half-mask, Volker lunged forth and led the charge, cutting down the enemy one by one. He could now see the advancing troopers of squad three, and he knew the rest of the Partisans had to be trapped in the buildings. "Medics, take care of the wounded! The rest of you, prep for breach maneuvers! I want charges on those doors, double time!"_

 _Less than a minute later, the way inside the twin adobes was blown open, and the fighting resumed. Again, two more troopers went down, but the remaining Partisans quickly had nowhere left to duck or cover. The last one to go down was an Anomid who attempted, unsuccessfully, to reload his weapon._

 _"Edrio 'Two-Tubes' Margak," Commander Nostromo named the downed enemy leader as he caught his breath, blaster raised and held tight. "Intel said you could be in charge of this band, but it wasn't a hundred percent."_

 _"Karking Imperials! Is nowhere safe from your filth?!" the fatally-wounded alien, Saw's former right hand man, spat defiantly even as blood gushed out from where his right arm had been severed._

 _"Nowhere is safe from retribution. Those who seek war, those who torture and kill needlessly for their own selfishness and hatred, will themselves be killed in turn," Volker chastised simply, sounding surprised at the outrage in Edrio's tone. Did he not expect to be hounded for his crimes for the remainder of his days? Or did he believe as Saw did, that history would vindicate his actions alongside fellow war criminals?_

 _"Spare me your self-righteous garbage! You fight to keep worlds enslaved and oppress trillions of people! We fight to stop you, and…" Edrio began coughing violently, "… and that's the only reason you're killing us!" blood was now running from beneath his respirator mask as the alien insurgent entered his death throes, slumped up against the wall he'd been cornered against._

 _"So that's what you think. Thank you for sharing, truly," Volker began his earnest reply, "Yet, you're wrong. You may believe wholeheartedly in your cause, and your conviction is admirable, but the ends don't always justify the means. There's always a right and wrong way to fight for something you believe in. You, Gerrera, and the rest of his cell have long been war criminals of the worst sort. I and my troops enlisted for the purpose of protecting. We fight so others do not have to. You and your ilk have fought to satisfy your bloodlust. There is no undoing the atrocities you've committed, and that's why we're killing you; not because you're rebels, but because you're murderers," the decorated Imperial officer finished his explanation with narrowed eyes, his tone taking on a sharper edge. It would be the last thing the final survivor of Saw Gerrera's rebel cell would ever hear._

 _Once Volker was certain Edrio was dead, he shifted his focus squarely to his wounded comrades, and reporting yet another successful mission on a battlefield in a galaxy being torn apart by war._

* * *

Present Day:

The rising sun shone high in the midday sky over Ryloth. The troopers of the Wingguard marched from street to street and rocketed from rooftop to rooftop with razor-sharp focus that was heedless to the heat of the sun gleaming off their armor. It certainly helped their suits were made to adapt to certain environments, and featured built-in thermal tech for cold and hot temperatures.

"Colonel, I can successfully report that the village of Karam has been secured without any friendly fatalities. We have a few wounded, but nothing serious," Volker Nostromo relayed to his superior officer through his personal commlink. "We eliminated most of the militants hiding amongst the civilians, and apprehended the survivors. However, we've yet to locate any sign of Syndulla or his lieutenants."

"Unfortunate, but not unexpected," Colonel Kosh drolled in disappointment, "No doubt some of his lackeys stayed behind in the village after he left just for the purpose of laying this ambush. I'm dispatching a transport to bring the prisoners to me. You may begin executions of the general populace." The older Imperial stated the last bit as off-handed and dismissive as possible, but still expected the immediate objection from the SpecOps commander.

"Sir, if I may…" Volker began, then continued in absence of a quick rebuttal, "If we simply butcher an entire settlement after every missed or false lead we'll only drive the Twi'leks deeper underground and increase their resentment of our presence here."

"Let them hate us as long as they fear us, Commander. We would merely dishonor our glorious Emperor and the sacrifice of our troops by allowing accessories to dangerous criminals and traitors free reign over our sovereign domain," Kosh sharply retorted with a frustrated sigh. He respected the commander's abilities, but not his persistent bouts of insubordination.

"With all due respect, Colonel, I must object. Our empire was founded for the purpose of bringing order and peace throughout the galaxy, uniting all star systems under the banner of his majesty, the Emperor. How can we profess to be fighting for this just cause if we stoop to the level of treacherous, barbarian war criminals?" Volker spoke with resolution and passion. A few of his unit and even some of the Twi'leks overheard his protest. His troopers smirked knowingly under their helmets, but the civilians were visibly surprised. For his own part, the colonel knew there would be no dissuading the idealistic, younger officer from this, as usual. Kosh sighed once again, heavier than the last, before replying.

"You're an insufferable, naïve fool more often than Lord Vader knows, Nostromo. Once again, I'll allow you to act as you see fit, but if any further complications result from your actions, it's squarely on your record, understood? Consider this the favor I owe you for helping me clean up that mishap on Dandoran."

"I understand completely and accept the risks, sir. Thank you for your discretion," the Imperial field commander affirmed earnestly, to which the older officer stubbornly huffed.

"Just stand by for prisoner transfer and prepare for imminent return to base. Over and out."

"Over and out, sir!"

* * *

All the while, up in orbit over the Twi'lek homeworld, the massive Imperial blockade held strong in tight formation.

"My ships are in position, Grand Admiral. We have reinforced the blockade as per your instructions," Admiral Rae Sloane, rising star in the Imperial navy, relayed to her commanding officer and pseudo-mentor over a live holocall behind the bridge of her flagship.

"Very good, Admiral," Grand Admiral Thrawn nodded as he replied, "Intel reports suggest we should expect an attack on your position at any time. I'm certain you've kept your crews battle-ready?" as he inquired further, his holoimage shimmered and his voice was nearly garbled into static for a moment.

"Of course, sir," she answered immediately, "I trust everything is going well in your end?"

"Yes. Standard interference for long-range communication during fleet action, but nothing to concern yourself with. The Mandalorian fleet is proving a match for even our latest Star Destroyers so far, but I'm confident we'll be able to halt their incursion into Imperial space from proceeding any further." As always, the monotone of the Chiss on the other end of the line showed little to zero hint of emotion. "I should return to the bridge soon, but I trust Paelleon to command sufficiently in my absence," he explained further.

"Mand'alor the Vindicator is many things, but he's no fool. This unprecedented invasion into our territory, treacherous as it is, has some greater purpose," Sloane deduced. Something akin to a smile seemed close to forming on the Grand Admiral, but only for a split second.

"I agree, and I believe the answer will present itself soon enough. As you were, Admiral."

"As you say, Grand Admiral," she saluted as their call ceased. Less than a moment later, as if on cue, the general alarm sounded off, and Sloane instantly spun on her heel and marched back into the bridge. "Status update!" she ordered.

"Admiral!" one of the officers at the computer terminals replied, "Sensors indicate we got numerous unidentified ships coming out of hyperspace just beyond firing range!"

"Say no more. Send out the alert to the entire fleet! All hands, general quarters! Man battle stations!" there was fire and resolve in her voice beneath the urgency.

"Right away!"

Shortly afterwards, her suspicions were confirmed. Not one but two enemy fleets dropped out of hyperspace, and it was truly a sight to behold as everything from towering capital ships to starfighter squadrons emerged. Sloane mentally conceded that the force their enemies had mustered was an impressive sight. The largest concentration of ships bore the colors and emblem of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, while numerous mismatched, smaller craft were tied together only by one thing, the crest of the Rebellion based on the original firebird insignia of the Phoenix Squadron.

"I think you and I have our answer, Grand Admiral," Sloane muttered aloud before shifting focus back to her duties. It was already clear this would be a naval battle on a scale not seen since the crucial clash at Scariff about a year prior. She mentally cursed Imperial Intelligence for failing to report on the full scope of enemy forces. An attack from Rebel warships was expected. An entire CIS fleet backing them up, not so much.

At the head of the fleets opposing the Imperial ranks were two significantly older but well-maintained capital ships. The larger of the duo was the CIS flagship, the _Intrepid_. The lead ship in the Rebel task force was named the _Rebel One_. Both were of similar make and build, but wound up in resoundingly different hands than their intended owners.

The _Intrepid_ stood out as the largest ship in the fleet, easily twice the size of the next largest vessel flanking her. She was the last surviving _Subjugator_ -class dreadnought, the fifth and final ship in her line to be built during the Clone Wars. At the time, she and her sisters were the largest starships in known space, each one able to take on a sizable Republic fleet without support. The second in their line, the _Malevolence_ , briefly terrorized the Republic Navy by ambush tactics in the Outer Rim before being destroyed in a massive, coordinated hunt from loyalist forces. Like her ill-fated younger sister, the _Intrepid_ was originally intended for General Grievous' command, and would have served under the name _Vengeance_ instead. However, she was still being fitted out at the spacedocks of Pammat when the conflict came to an abrupt end thanks to the treachery of Darth Sidious, and was claimed by Admiral Zalveniad to lead his efforts in ensuring the Separatist cause would live on. In accordance with her new operator's preferences, she was given a new name for her new role.

The vessel given to the younger Commander Ackbar had a somewhat different story. _Rebel One_ was originally built as the _Lucid Voice_ , a _Providence_ -class carrier/cruiser that served in the Confederacy's offensive into the Core Worlds during the final year of the Clone Wars. She successfully evaded destruction or capture during the Battle of Coruscant and was undergoing repairs at Saleucami when the war ended just several days later. For a time, she changed hands between various Separatist holdouts until eventually joining Zalveniad's group. Following the Battle of Yavin, in a show of good faith to his newfound allies in the Rebellion, the Arkanian admiral handed the _Lucid Voice_ over to Princess Leia Organa, who promptly gave her command to the best naval officer in their growing movement, the intuitive Mon Cal named Ackbar. Naturally, the ship was given a new name to suit her new owners. In addition, _Rebel One_ underwent numerous modifications, and now resembled more of a hybrid between her original Quarren craftsmanship and the distinctive features common on Mon Calamari starships, most notably massive dorsal wings.

The Rebel strike force was comparatively smaller to their allies in the CIS remnant. The largest of their ships aside from _Rebel One_ were a group of four _Nebulon B_ -class frigates. A larger number of Corellian blockade runners and _Hammerhead_ -class corvettes were scattered in defensive positions around them. And finally, several squadrons of X-Wing fighters and Y-Wing bombers stood on standby for attack orders, led by both Phoenix Squadron and the recently-formed Rogue Squadron.

Meanwhile, the CIS fleet clearly represented the bulk of their combined forces. The imposing _Intrepid_ was closely followed by ten _Providence_ -class carrier/cruisers, four _Lucrehulk_ -class battleships, ten _Munificent_ -class frigates, and twenty _Recusant_ -class destroyers. Over two dozen squadrons of Vulture droid and Tri-droid starfighters steadily emerged from their carriers and ready to strike in an instant, and they were followed by ten attack groups comprised of droid gunships. The purpose of the latter was to shield the approach of the _Hammerhead_ corvettes on the Rebel line, which were ferrying the ground forces for the campaign on the planet below.

Still, the allied forces of the Rebels and the CIS certainly had their work cut out for them. The Imperial blockade over Ryloth was large enough to contain the entire planet in a ring of warships. Dozens upon dozens more of _Imperial I_ and _Imperial II_ -class Star Destroyers, and even larger numbers of _Victory_ -class frigates and _Tartan_ -class patrol ships. A top of the line _Imperial II_ Star Destroyer, the _Admirable_ , served as flagship to the fleet that had recently reinforced the blockade, commanded by Sloane herself.

* * *

Atop the forward bridge on his flagship, Admiral Zalveniad waited for his gunships to move into position before ordering the assault. In his typical conduct, he hailed the Imperial flagship to speak to Sloane directly, and had the channel opened to _Rebel One_ and the Phoenix Leader as well.

"Admiral Rae Sloane, at least we meet. I'm honored," like a gentleman, he bowed respectfully as her holoimage appeared on the other end of the line. She crossed her arms, regarding him curtly.

"Admiral Ralon Zalveniad. Intelligence had a hunch you continued to lead whatever still remains of the Separatist uprising. Too bad they couldn't conclusively verify it, until now," her tone was icy, but without the stereotypical condescension of senior Imperial staff. Zalveniad continued in a courteous and respectful tone, as if they were at a formal gathering.

"I assure you, it certainly wasn't for a lack of trying. I've gone to considerable measures over the years to cover my tracks. Now, I do believe my esteemed allies would prefer it if we settled this as quickly as possible. I formally request your unconditional surrender."

"Not a chance," was the female Imperial's simple reply.

"Very well, then. Let's begin," and with that, the veteran Separatist ceased communication with the Imperials, instead bringing up Ackbar and Hera, who had been listening in. "I have your approval to proceed?"

"I see no reason why not. General Syndulla?" the Mon Cal officer asked his colleague, who answered instantly.

"It's now or never!" finality and seriousness dripped in her voice even over the comm channel. Ackbar merely nodded, and Zalveniad grinned. The transmission ceased, and the orders to attack were given.

"Full ahead! Begin charging the ion pulse, starboard side!" the middle-aged Arkanian commanded his own staff.

"Roger, roger!" one of the B-1 units operating at their stations around him affirmed.

"Hard to port! Aft port thrusters, flare out one-eighty!"

"Roger, roger!"

With greater speed and efficiency than her size would suggest, the _Intrepid_ began a sharp turn to port, also known as her left side. At that moment, Rogue and Phoenix Squadrons began their assault on the approaching TIE bomber squadrons while the swarms of TIE fighters and TIE Interceptors were met by what seemed to be a matching number of Vulture and Tri droid fighters. The battle had officially begun. In the lead X-Wing for Phoenix Squadron, Hera relayed further instructions to the leader of Rogue Squadron in his own X-Wing.

"Rogue Leader, the first bomber wave may have broken off their attack, but the second wave is incoming! My group will keep up the pursuit, yours will split to handle the new arrivals. Is that clear?"

"Loud and clear, General Syndulla!" Captain Luke Skywalker, Rebel ace, replied immediately.

"And… break!" the veteran Twi'lek pilot ordered.

With blazing speeds, the X-Wings proved too fast for the slower bombers to successfully evade. Ordinarily, each TIE bomber squadron would have sufficient fighter escort during fleet operations, but the other TIE craft had more than their hands full with the cold, unfeeling droid fighters threatening to shoot them down as well. Still out of range of the Imperial fleet itself, the _Intrepid_ came to a halt after successfully completing a full one hundred and eighty degree turn, bringing her full starboard broadside, and her ominous ion pulse cannon, to bear on the Imperial ships dead ahead. The superweapon crackled, pulsed, and surged with charged energy. At full power, it appeared to be just barely contained.

"They're in range of the weapon, sir!" the same B-1 from before informed Admiral Zalveniad.

"Fire," was his simple and single word command.

As the battle continued unabated around her, the stillness around the _Intrepid_ became profound as the ion pulse was unleashed on her foes. The tremendous array of energy was hurled forth from the starboard side, greatly expanding in size and reach. It was upon the Imperial lines in a matter of moments, before any ship in its trajectory could get clear.

"Hold it, hold it!" Sloane instructed her crew, and the rest of the Imperial fleet outside of the target area. Still, the sight of what had to be at least a hundred of their own ships being short-circuited out of all shields, weaponry, sensors, and engines was certainly nerve-jarring at the very least. The Imperial admiral was thankful it wasn't long before the danger to the rest of her ships had passed. She remembered her resolve; the battle was far from over. "Both formations, converge! Now!"

"All ships, into the breach!" Zalveniad ordered his own fleet. Once more, the comm channel to Ackbar and Hera had been opened so they could listen in. "Open fire the second you're in range! We must hold that opening long enough for the Rebels to break through into the atmosphere!"

"General Syndulla, I recommend we proceed as well! Our allies won't be able to keep the Imperials back for long!" the Mon Calamari officer relayed to the Twi'lek pilot, who readily agreed.

"Of course, commander. Phoenix and Rogue Squadrons, form up and focus fire! Skywalker, you and your pilots go left, and mine will follow me to the right."

"Acknowledged, General!" the young Jedi-in-training affirmed once again. "Rogue Squadron, move out!"

"Yes sir, Captain Skywalker!" Wedge Antilles replied.

By then, the CIS fleet was finally in range of the Imperials, and opened fire, both on the disabled ships ahead of them, and the active ships on their flanks. The _Intrepid_ was rightening out from its sharp turn, about ready to reinforce them. Soon, the Rebel strike force with the exception of the _Hammerhead_ corvettes was entering the breach just behind them, backing up their Separatist allies to provide a safe corridor to bring their ground forces through. The plan seemed to be working, at first. Ship-to-ship combat was intense, and it wasn't long before both sides began taking casualties. Still, the Imperials were cut off, and Sloane knew charging in alone wouldn't be enough to rout her enemies in time.

"All squadrons, circle around and cut off their entry! Close ranks and provide cover for the bombers!" Rather than commit the entirety of her forces to fighting the Rebels and Separatists on their terms, the Imperial admiral directed the many, many remaining TIE squadrons to intercept the advancing _Hammerheads_. She knew well enough most if not all would get through if they weren't stopped right then and there, and not even their starfighter squadrons reinforced with a gunship escort would be enough to counter the superior numbers of her own fighters.

"We're not going to clear lower orbit in time! We need additional support!" the captain of the lead corvette alerted over the comm.

Just a second or so later, another capital ship dropped out of hyperspace, one which rivaled the _Intrepid_ in size. She was a _Keldabe_ -class battleship, and her exit trajectory sent her plowing right through the middle of the TIE squadrons, annihilating dozens of the unshielded craft instantly. As if her Mandalorian design wasn't enough to give her away, the emblems of the True Mandalorians and Clan Wren decorated her hull on both sides. She was fittingly named _Firebird._ Two _Crusader_ -class corvettes emerged from hyperspace alongside her, and together the three ships opened fire on the Imperial fighters almost immediately.

"Rather fitting for the Mandalorians to take point in an instant," Zalveniad chuckled as he mused at the sight before them. Quickly, four squadrons of _Fang_ -class starfighters emerged from hangars on both sides of the _Firebird_ , led by someone whom Hera recognized easily by their voice.

"Go straight for the bombers! The _Hammerheads_ have sufficient escort!" the former leader of the Protectors relayed to his subordinates.

"Fenn Rau! About time you got here!" General Syndulla felt relief sweep through her. She felt anticipation build up in her as well.

"As if we'd let you folks have all the fun today! Besides, your husband was pretty insistent we not dally elsewhere," Rau smirked as he replied. Hera's anticipation was abated.

"We're here, Hera. Let's get down to the surface!" Kanan Jarrus declared from where he stood on the bridge of the _Firebird_ , alongside Alrich and Ursa Wren. The clan leaders stood tall and proud in full armor, just as a True Mandalorian should. Hera smiled to herself in spite of the ongoing battle. Just hearing his voice again meant the world to her.

In just a matter of minutes, the _Hammerheads_ and their droid gunship escort cleared the blockade and entered the upper atmosphere of Ryloth. Hera's smile returned when word came back. The first phase of the operation was a success.

"Father, I'm home," the co-founder of the Rebellion whispered to herself reverently.

 **A/N: And so, the final battle for Ryloth has begun! The next chapter, "Amongst the Ruins", will feature some more familiar faces to the backdrop of the surface conflict, with some Kanera and Ezrabine moments for good measure. However, this will be far from a clear cut confrontation of good versus evil, and the mysterious Great Dragon Society still has their own move to make as well.**

 **As always, the continued support of my beta and my readers constantly reminds me why this is all worthwhile, and even as real life obligations take precedence, I always look forward to coming back here. :)**

 **Chapter 4 has begun, and I expect it to be ready in around the usual timeframe. Until then, best wishes to you all, and for all of my fellow American readers, Happy Thanksgiving! To all my Canadian readers, Happy belated Thanksgiving! I'm given to understand yours was last month.**


	4. Chapter 4: Preparations

Star Wars: Rebels: World At War

 **Disclaimer: Star Wars Rebels and all Star Wars characters and Lore are not my property, as they are all owned by Lucasfilm and the Walt Disney Company.**

 **A/N: Welcome back! After several revisions, I've finally got an update for all of you. Just a heads up, keep an eye out for some appearances and name drops from previous installments in this series. Fair warning, this chapter is the longest one I've written in a while, and by far the longest for this particular story so far. I've kept you all waiting long enough, so, enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Preparations

 _Three Months Prior:_

 _It was a rare honor, for everyone in attendance. After Mand'alor the Vindicator had announced Clan Wren would be allowed to remain as a Mandalorian Clan following Sabine and the Jedi's trials on Dxun, the relief among Tristan, his parents, and the rest of their clan was cut short. Mand'alor added the ban that barred them from traveling to Mandalore itself would be maintained until he decided he could trust them completely as equals, and he made it clear he wasn't sure that day would ever come. For now, the knowledge they weren't going to be driven from Krownest or killed outright would have to suffice._

 _So, when his parents revealed they had accepted Bridger's request to marry his little sister, his initial shock was somewhat nulled by the revelation the ceremony would be held at the courtyard gardens in Sundari. The city, which had served as the planetary capital during the Clone Wars, held special significance as the site of the Siege of Mandalore, where the rogue Sith Lord Maul's honorless, tyrannical regime was vanquished once and for all. Mand'alor himself had led the charge in a joint operation with the Old Republic, alongside his parents and Bo-Katan Kryze._

 _Evidently, Mand'alor was willing to give them at least one full day on the homeworld for this special occasion. He said he would allow Clan Wren accommodation on Concordia, the primary moon orbiting Mandalore, but only for two days leading up to the ceremony and one day after._

 _Tristan had known for a while his little sister and her Jedi companion were, as some put it, something of an item. He saw something between them when she first returned to Krownest with Bridger and his master in tow a couple years back. It didn't surprise him when he eventually learned they started dating not long after that. No, it was the swiftness with which both his parents agreed to their engagement that surprised him._

 _Sure, his father, Aldrich Wren, had quickly taken a liking to the boy, but his mother, Ursa Wren, was a different story. It wasn't that she was necessarily hostile to Bridger or his Rebel friends, but she certainly hadn't been amiable to such breaches of custom in the past, with the exception of her previous allegiance to Death Watch during the Clone Wars. Evidently, Bridger had grown on them, not that Tristan was complaining. He saw how happy Sabine was with the young Jedi, and it was obvious he felt similar feelings for her. As long as he kept treating her right, he was worth giving a chance._

 _While traditional Mandalorian weddings had both bride and groom in their full armor with some additional, ceremonial adornments if opted for, this ceremony was anything but traditional. Bridger had, after some assistance from his master and Mand'alor, opted for a black and gold tuxedo suit of intricate detailing. Apparently he'd picked it out from design options presented to him. Tristan didn't recognize the getup, but his father had said it was apparently replicated from Zakuulan, a style from a long-lost, ancient civilization. His groomsmen consisted of his master Kanan Jarrus, two fellow Lothalians, Jai Kell and Zare Leonis, and Mand'alor himself. With the exception of Mand'alor, who was never seen outside his armor in public, the other groomsmen wore similar suits to Bridger's, albeit less-decorated._

 _Sabine, despite being Mandalorian by birth, had opted for a less than traditional approach to her clothing choices for the ceremony as well. Not that anyone who knew her didn't see it coming; she may have accepted her role as harbinger for their clan's redemption, but her experience in studying and traversing through the art and cultures of outsiders would be something she carried with her, always._ _Her bridesmaids consisted of her piloting mentor Hera Syndulla, the Rebel leader Princess Leia Organa, ex-bounty hunter Ketsu Onyo, and Iria Shysa, Mand'alor's own wife and the younger sister of his right hand man, Fenn Shysa. Apparently the female Shysa had been instrumental in persuading her husband to show leniency and allow Sabine to have the ceremony where she wished, and for that, Tristan knew his sister was immensely grateful._

 _Each of the bridesmaids was dressed in light orange gowns with decorative silver finishings. Apparently Ketsu had resisted the decision at first, and Tristan wasn't surprised given her obviously strong tomboyish demeanor, but his mother said eventually the former Black Sun enforcer was talked into it._

 _Finally, once everyone was seated and the groom had arrived, the ceremony began. There was at least one noticeable characteristic for this wedding that adhered to tradition: someone of Mandalorian blood ordained by Mand'alor would affiliate the ceremony. Ultimately, Kuervo Ordo agreed to perform the necessary rites._

 _Drums and trumpets sounded off, heralding the arrival of his sister. Tristan had to admit she looked pretty, but the moment her husband-to-be laid eyes on her, the warrior of Clan Wren had to resist the urge to roll his eyes, albeit in good nature. It was clear Ezra Bridger thought Sabine Wren looked gorgeous in her wedding gown. His eyes were practically bugging out of his head, and a nudge from Jai's elbow reminded him to retract his jaw._

 _Sabine had opted for an open-back gown of similar design to her bridesmaids using the same material of rich silk, but it held a number of key distinctions. First, it was eggshell white and had gold finishings, instead. However, the same shade of light orange was applied around the rim of the dress, painted on by the bride herself. Her hair was dyed a matching shade as well, naturally._

 _Her brother didn't miss the way the two of them seemed to enter a trance, a world of their own, the second they locked eyes. He didn't have much experience with this type of thing, romance, such as it were, but he knew if anyone had any doubts about the prospect of his sister and her favorite Jedi as a married couple, this was the image that would prove them wrong. Tristan almost chuckled at how surreal it all seemed._

 _"Hey," Ezra muttered weakly through a ridiculous grin and face transitioning to a shade of red that brought gundark pack leaders to mind. Sabine merely smiled back, almost shyly, quite unlike her. Ceremonies and pageantry weren't really her thing, but she was only planning to do this once. May as well do it right, as far as she was concerned. Her own cheeks tinged pink._

 _"Hey yourself," she replied in a similar tone. It seemed he wasn't the only one completely wrapped up in the moment._

 _"Children of Mandalore, esteemed allies," Kuervo Ordo began in a firm, absolute tone, after allowing the couple a minute to bask in the moment, "we are gathered here today to witness the bonding of this young, noble couple within the sanctity of the Manda, blessing them forevermore as life-mates. If anyone objects, they will speak now or remain silent."_

 _It went without saying the sight of Mand'alor reaching for the hilt of his sheathed vibrosword effectively deterred any potential dissenters._

 _The Ordo Chieftain continued officiating the ceremony, and after Chopper arrived with the rings, the moment everyone had been anticipating was upon the would-be newlyweds at last. Kuervo stood back, allowing the two to face one another and deliver their own vows._

 _"Sabine," Ezra's voice held an odd mixture of contentment and disbelief as he looked her straight in the eyes, lacing their fingers together, "from the moment we met, I knew you were something special. I felt drawn to you from the start. Yet, looking back on those earlier times, I now understand I had no idea what love truly is. At some point, between my admittedly less-than-subtle attempts to draw your attention," he paused as he finished the last sentence with a chuckle, which she mirrored," at some point between all that, on our missions together and otherwise, I learned what true love is. It's putting someone else's needs above your own, doing what's right for them over what's convenient for you. I learned this because it's all I want for you. If you'll have me, I'll be everything you need me to be for the rest of our lives and whatever awaits us afterwards. I love you, Sabine Wren, and that's not just a vow, that's a truth I carry with me always."_

 _At this point, Sabine had to blink a few times in rapid succession to stave off the tears threatening to pour from her shimmering amber eyes. She spared a glance over her shoulder back at her bridesmaids. Hera was on the verge of tears herself, clearly taken aback and sharing in the joyous mood. Ketsu gave her an encouraging thumbs up with a wink. Leia and Iria both nodded with warm and supportive smiles._

 _Ezra had taken the opportunity to do the same as his bride had. His groomsmen all gave him approving and encouraging grins, and Kanan added two thumbs up himself. Mand'alor, meanwhile, simply gestured for him to get on with the ceremony, but the young Jedi could sense the supreme ruler of the Mandalorians held no true irritation or disdain._

 _"Ezra," Sabine summoned his attention back squarely to her as she picked up where he left off. Her own soft-spoken tone was a near perfect parallel to his own. "I used to have this idea worked out in my head what the ideal guy for me would be like. I never gave it much thought beyond that. The mere concept of romance and some fairytale wedding seemed so preposterous. But, you've given me so much more than what I can only assume is the average girl's fantasy," she lightly chuckled and he patiently waited, a new smile forming on his features. "No, when I met you, I was a distant, broken shell of what I once knew I could be. You reminded me of what it means to face adversity, to make something meaningful from the hand you've been dealt. True, our entire crew helped me along the way, but you were the one who helped me see what I was too stubborn and afraid to face. You made certain I would never face anything on the path ahead alone, even when I foolishly pushed you and everyone else away. You helped me help myself, just by being you. You taught me what true love is, just by being you. I don't just give you my heart and soul as a gift, I give them to you because there is no one else I trust with everything I am more than you. I love you, Ezra Bridger, and if you'll have me, not even death will keep us apart. That's my own promise to you, forevermore."_

 _At this point, Ezra could feel the muscles on the sides of his face starting to clench from how wide his toothy grin was. He just couldn't help it. Sabine allowed a faint giggle to slip past her lips at the sight. Her own grin returned even as she blinked away more tears. The two barely noticed Kuervo as he stepped back in to finish the ceremony._

 _"Now, it's time for the traditional vows, thus sanctifying this union officially within our borders. You may continue when ready."_

 _"Mhi solus tome," Ezra began, and Sabine wasn't the only one caught off-guard at how fluent he sounded in Mando'a. Clearly he'd been rehearsing this for awhile. She felt her heart skip a beat as he continued, "mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde."*_

 _"Mhi solus tome," Sabine readily returned the vows, matching his grin with_ _her own once more. She felt like she couldn't stop herself from smiling even if she wanted to, "mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde."_

 _It took Kuervo a moment before he was certain they weren't going to just glop onto each other right in front of everyone. Mand'alor rolled his eyes in good nature under his helmet before his subordinate continued._

 _"Then, by the power vested in me by our glorious leader and the will of the Manda, I now pronounce you two life-mates! You may now... Heh, go on kissing each other."_

 _A celebratory applause sounded off from everyone else around Ezra and Sabine. From here on out, they would be one together in mind, body, and soul forever, regardless of whatever remained ahead for them._

* * *

Present Day:

The young Mandalorian officer was pulled out of his thoughts by the Separatist commander who landed on Ryloth with him.

"I appreciate the work your gunners did keeping the Imperial fighters off of us," Cirro Stratus, commanding officer of the Nimbus Commandos, extended his gratitude to Tristan Wren, who was leading a strike team of his own warriors.

"Your own starfighters helped, but appreciated," Tristan replied with a nod.

While the _Hammerhead_ corvettes and their droid gunship escorts made up the majority of ships to slip past the Imperial blockade after it was temporarily broken, a lone _Crusader_ corvette, one of the two brought to the battle by Clan Wren, succeeded in following them. It was joined by a group of four _Shethipede_ -class shuttles and two Vulture droid squadrons from the Separatist flagship.

Tristan steeled himself. There would be time for further reminiscing later, after glorious battle.

* * *

While the Imperial headquarters on Ryloth remained the tower base inside the walls of Lessu, the planetary capital city, smaller outposts dotted the surface inside the life zone of the Twi'lek homeworld. The primary outpost inside the Tann Province was built into the charred rubble of the Syndulla compound, replacing use of the previously-occupied homestead for the same purpose. Now the facility resembled a more traditional, colorless and lifeless Imperial installation inside and out. While the stubborn and proud Slavin found his new surroundings better suited to his personal tastes, he still loathed the thought of literally sitting behind a desk with a war going on outside, which was his current predicament.

"Am I really supposed to stay holed up in here while Nostromo and the Mandalorian go out and claim all the glory for themselves?" the disgraced Imperial army captain huffed at the live holoimage of Colonel Kosh, who remained back in his office at the base in Lessu. The aging superior officer's expression was one of stoic indifference, though his tone suggested at least some irritation.

"This is seriously what you've called about while I'm over here preparing for a meeting with High Command? You know as well as I that with the exception of our glorious Emperor, the word of Lord Vader is absolute. He differed your command to Commander Nostromo, and Nostromo believes it best if you manage the reserves while he and Fett keep up the hunt for Syndulla and his hiding place," Kosh thought for a moment before continuing, ready to end this unwelcome conversation immediately, "Also, I will say it that certainly seems like he made the right call. Now that Rebel forces have broken through the blockade, we can't afford to overextend ourselves."

"But sir, you're a colonel!" Slavin whined and complained. "You outrank that upstart Volker! Can't you overrule his authority if you see fit?"

"I certainly can, but I won't," Kosh stated outright and bluntly. "I may find his methods impractical, but he gets results, and I trust in Lord Vader's judgement. For now, I suggest you just be grateful whatever success he and Fett achieve will reflect on you if you mind your station."

"Fine," Slavin grumbled after a moment.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I have that meeting to attend. I'll be conferring with all three of you afterwards," and with that, the textbook Imperial officer ceased communication, leaving the captain to wallow in self-pity and frustration.

* * *

It was only several minutes later when two Imperial gunships arrived outside the outpost, one carrying Volker and the first squad from the Wingguard, and the other carrying Boba Fett and a squad of Storm Commandos assigned to his direction.

"I take it you've heard the news?" the Imperial officer asked his Mandalorian ally as they disembarked their respective transports.

"That the Rebels finally got more personnel on this rock? I wish I could say I'm surprised," the son of the last Mand'alor joked in spite of the situation. "Ah well, should at least give us more room to work with from your superiors."

"I suspect we're about to find out," Volker emphasized as they entered the facility, knowing the colonel would likely be conferring with his own superiors soon if not already.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the Outer Rim at the Rebel outpost on Destrillion, the _Millennium Falcon_ had come to rest inside one of the underground hangar bays. The cargo of supplies recovered from the downed Black Sun frigate was originally intended for this destination, and while Han had initially protested, decided the extra pay Mon Mothma promised him was worth it.

So it was that on her way back to Hoth, the heavily modified Corellian light stock freighter made a stopover at the former mining facility repurposed by the Rebellion. Inside the command room which overlooked the barren, dry salt flats that stretched across most of the surface on Destrillion, the outpost's commander was just finishing their present task, using a datapad to take inventory of the supplies, with the heroes of the hour present.

"… and one crate of bacta storage tanks. Yep, that's everything," Commander Omar Sarusan, promoted after providing vital assistance to Hera and the rest of the _Ghost_ crew at the Battle of Hutta over two years prior, looked up from the electronic tablet in his hands to extend gratitude to his compatriots. "Well done, Captains Bridger and Wren. You three as well, Captain Solo, Chewbacca, and… HK-47, was it?"

"Hey, it's my ship that made the delivery even possible. Why are they getting most of the credit?" the Corellian questioned in annoyance while pointing at the younger Rebels, but his Wookiee companion merely looked off to the side, signaling he wasn't interested in getting involved. Sabine simply rolled her eyes under her helmet while Ezra smirked mirthfully.

"No offense meant," the darker-skinned Human officer clarified, "It's just knowing these two over here, they did most of the work," he finished while gesturing to Ezra and Sabine, who couldn't help but feel proud at the recognition.

"Oh come on, why would you just assume that?" Han tried protesting further, but caught the sight of his co-pilot nodding out of the corner of his eye, "Hey, whose side are you on, fuzzball?"

Chewbacca simply shrugged while grumbling dismissively in his native tongue. Next, the ancient assassin droid interrupted.

"Observation: The need for an established norm of punctual gratification and ego-stroking suggests a fragile constitution. I believe this is a textbook situation of what organics refer to as 'sad'."

Now it was Han's turn to fume as the other four organics present, including Sarusan, had to stifle either a chuckle or full-blown laugh.

"Why I outta-!"

"In any case," the ranking officer present decided to move onto the next order of business, "I recommend the five of you proceed back to Echo Base once my men finish refueling your ship. No doubt General Riekkan and Princess Organa will be interested in going over the other items of interest you got from the Black Sun."

"I'd say so, but commander, we have another question," Sabine began, and Ezra chimed in once the officer nodded.

"Have you received any word on the status of our forces at Ryloth?" Truthfully, the impending and crucial fight Kanan, Hera, and Chopper would be undertaking without them concerned Ezra and Sabine greatly. They knew the operation would begin without them, but all they currently knew was it had been scheduled to begin a short while ago.

"We received a transmission from Riekkan's staff shortly after you arrived: the Separatist and Mandalorian ships broke through the Imperial blockade," the commander started clarifying. Sabine took off her helmet, greatly interested at the mention of Clan Wren's role as well. Naturally, she'd been clued in on their function as backup. "All but two of our transports made it safely planetside. We also lost some fighters and capital ships in the blockade run. General Syndulla and Commander Jarrus are among the confirmed survivors."

Both Ezra and Sabine let out an audible sigh of relief at the last statement. At this point, the former smuggler turned Rebel decided it was time to cut in.

"Well if our work here is done I think it's time to head back to your base for payday. I assume you two will be needing a ride back, so let's get a move on," the Corellian looked over to the Jedi and Mandalorian as he finished, gesturing over to the doors that led back to the turbolifts.

At that moment, a pinging from the holotable in the center of the room signified a caller was interested in establishing communications. Raising a hand to let his staff know he'd handle it, Sarusan rushed over and quickly figured out who it was.

"It's Echo Base! Everyone, wait right where you are," the darker-skinned Human commander instructed before answering, and a familiar live holoimage appeared out of the projector and over the table.

"General Riekkan! We are at your disposal," Omar Sarusan quickly greeted and saluted his superior.

"At ease, commander. First of all, please accept my sincerest gratitude to all of you for your fine work in dealing with that supply run," the Human general then focused squarely on the duo of former smugglers, "Captain Solo, you and your co-pilot have already received the transfer of credits to your account as promised by Minister Mothma. She has another paid assignment lined up for you, if you're willing."

" _Thank you_ , uh… general, sir," Han couldn't help but soak in what he saw as the recognition he'd been waiting for, "What's the job?"

"I need you to ferry a company of infantry to the base from your current location. I've already worked out the details with Commander Sarusan," Riekkan explained.

"I hate to see those boys go, but we're not seeing much action out here, and the main base needs all the personnel it can get," Sarusan replied in agreement. Han, however, had a concern to voice.

"Uh, the _Falcon_ ain't exactly equipped to be a full-blown passenger transport. She's only got enough bunks for six, and I still got these two punks and their new smartass droid to bring back with me," he gestured to Ezra and Sabine as he finished.

"Not to worry, captain. These two squads are more than capable of sleeping on the floor with their own portable gear. As for your current three passengers, they won't be joining you. Command has new instructions for them."

"Wait, what?" Ezra questioned with an arched brow. Sabine formed a similar expression as the general elaborated.

"When Captain Wren informed us your group had acquired the personal assassin droid of the former Grand Inquisitor, I decided to consult with the Princess and the Minister. They agree with my assessment; we can't afford the security risk of bringing an untested Imperial droid back to Echo Base. Instead, the two of you are to proceed to the safe house on Takodana. We believe the risk is minimal if a diagnostic is performed on it, there. A shuttle will take you there from the outpost as soon as it's prepped." Obviously, at this assessment, HK was in immediate, sharp disagreement.

"Objection: 'Untested'? Listen, you audacious, arrogant meatbag, I do not require any of your meager 'tests'! My new master most certainly agrees that my worth is beyond your feeble comprehension! Isn't that right, master?"

Ezra grumbled, knowing he had just been put on the spot, and Sabine simply formed a smirk as she watched, waiting for her husband to answer.

"Would you please _stop_ calling me 'master'? And actually, I agree with the general's assessment. I do have one concern, however."

"As do I," the female Mandalorian added.

"Retort: Oh, master, I am so disappointed in you right now! No, don't look at me."

"What of the _Starbird_?" Sabine inquired further with the general.

"Your ship is being transferred via courier to the safe house. You will be free to return to base the moment your task is complete."

"What about the battle on Ryloth? Shouldn't Sabine and I go and reinforce the others?" Ezra voiced his own concern, but Riekkan pressed the severity of their current situation.

"While the Ryloth campaign is of utmost importance, the princess believes there's something more to that droid. Suffice to say, she's certain whatever information it holds in its memory banks could be a game changer for the entire war effort and more, no doubt the reason this cult you encountered was so dedicated to getting it back, and might still be."

* * *

All the while, back on Ryloth, the battle in question had resumed. In order to help minimize the risk of loss or capture, the _Hammerhead_ corvettes had split into groups prior to landing while their escorts held off their TIE pursuers. However, Imperial ground forces successfully tracked the lead group to one of the aforementioned cliff bottoms in the mountain range bordering the Tann Province.

Currently, the confined landing zone was cordoned off by a detachment of infantry from the 338th Imperial Legion, the very same once commanded by the former Grand Inquisitor. Frustrated with Cham Syndulla's resistance making the standard rank-and-file Stormtrooper look like a fool time and time again, Colonel Kosh called in one of the few divisions still comprised entirely of Fett clones. He had wasted no time sending a good portion of them after Syndulla's last confirmed position in the mountains, and naturally the closest group was rerouted to intercept the Rebels as they landed nearby. From a mobile command post set up further back in the mountains, Clone Commander Alpha carefully analyzed the firefight from over a live holofeed.

"Keep on their flanks, let the TX-140's smash their center! Air support and reinforcements are inbound!" the veteran of the Clone Wars informed his soldiers, who maintained their positions behind rocks and portable barricades. The hovertanks were threatening to overrun the Rebel positions around the boarding ramps of the _Hammerheads_. Kanan was doing his best to ward them off, but a lone Jedi with infantry support could only do so much against tanks outfitted with energy beam cannons and missile launchers. The smoking wreckage of the attack shuttle Aldrich Wren had prepped for him lay embedded in the rocks just behind the lead corvette.

"Hold the line! Where're those T1-B's?!" the veteran Jedi Knight knew if there were to have any hope in their current predicament, the Rebels would need their own tanks. A full unit had been carried on one of the corvettes.

"They're still being armed and fueled, sir! That older Syndulla said this would be a secure landing zone! Command didn't have them pre-prepped for combat!" one of the Rebel soldiers yelled back from his perch behind one of their own portable barricades. The one right next to him, and his fellow troops behind it, were annihilated with a single missile from one of the TX-140's. "Damn it all!"

"Karabast!" Kanan cursed much like his late Lasat squadmate. He constantly had to keep his lightsaber raised to block incoming blasterfire. The Fett clones were always the best shots.

At that moment, a sudden barrage of laserfire from above demolished two of the Imperial tanks, the familiar sound of the blasts and roar of the engines instantly giving the craft responsible away; an X-Wing, one Kanan recognized immediately.

"Hera! Thank the Force!"

"Shoot it down!" one of the Imperial sergeants ordered. One of the remaining tanks fired their beam cannon directly at the back of the Rebel fighter. Its clone gunners knew Kanan would be able to seize any missiles fired skyward with the Force if he had enough time.

"No!"

With her shields already struggling to recover after fighting off dozens of TIE fighters and ground-to-air weapons, and the speed with which it fired, Hera had no time to or means to avoid the green laser beam from searing right through the engine block on the back of her X-Wing within a second of it making contact, narrowly missing Chopper from his perch in the astromech socket. The droid immediately warbled out in his binary-coded language.

"No kidding!" the Twi'lek general retorted to her co-pilot, "Hang on! This is gonna be rough!"

With all the skill she could muster, and to her immense credit, Hera was above to pilot the increasingly-burning fighter in a semi-controlled descent further down as the cliff bottom closed into a ravine. Unable to deploy the landing gear and knowing it would be useless, the X-Wing crashed belly-up, the lower two of the jammed s-foils breaking off instantly on impact.

Kanan knew he shouldn't be distracted in the middle of a battle, but he couldn't tear his eyes off the sight of the burning wreck until his wife safely ejected, followed closely by her droid. The entire craft blew apart seconds later as the blaze finally reached the fuel tanks. The sharp sting of two blaster bolts, one grazing his side and the other hitting just below the ribcage, brought his attention back to the fight. With a pained grunt, he fell back while blocking incoming fire, clutching his more serious wound with his free hand. Defensively, the blind Jedi Knight kept his lightsaber raised defensively as the troopers of the 338th closed in. The remaining two tanks provided all the firepower needed to obliterate the remaining Rebel barricades, killing and driving any potential backup back.

"Commander Jarrus!" one of the Rebels soldiers, wounded, shouted in alarm while diving for cover behind a landing gear strut.

"Heh, it's been years since we killed a Jedi," one of the troopers remarked coldly, he and his brothers in arms moving to flank Kanan while he was down. He couldn't block blasterfire from multiple angles at once.

"Incoming!" another trooper alerted.

Just in the nick of time, a unit from the resistance on Ryloth arrived, using the ravine Hera had crashed in as an access route. The smoke from the still-burning remains of her X-Wing provided the perfect cover for their approach. The battle was resumed. For her own part, however, Hera was surprised at who was leading them. A familiar face had leaned down to help her up.

"Father!"

"We'll have to catch up after this," Cham Syndulla told his daughter hurriedly, but his eyes shone of sincerity. Hera managed a brief smile before joining her people in providing the pinned Rebels much-needed backup.

"Where the hell is our air support?! Fan out, don't let them encircle us!" the sergeant from before ordered. The surviving Rebel soldiers went back on the offensive, giving Kanan the opportunity to recover. For the first time since the engagement began, a number of the 338th troopers went down. Still, their quick-wits and backup from armored hovertanks gave allowed them to maintain the upper hand. A new line in the dirt was drawn. The two TX-140's formed up to focus fire on the more-numerous Rebels, while more of the troopers kept the Twi'lek resistance fighters pinned behind rocks, halting their advance. "Up high! More hostiles inbound!"

From atop the cliff walls, more reinforcements for the Rebels had arrived. Clan Wren and the Nimbus Commandos had arrived.

"Clan Wren, we're heading in! Think you got our cover handled?" Tristan looked over to Cirro, who nodded.

"I suggest you cut off their retreat while you're able!" the Jabiimi revolutionary replied, taking aim and firing with the rest of the Nimbus.

"Attack!" the young Mandalorian instructed to his own. Using their jetpacks, the warriors of Clan Wren rocketed down to the battle below, wasting no time joining in on the action. By now, a full unit of four T1-B Rebel hovertanks began rolling down out of their transport, their quad-heavy blaster turrets opening fire. It was clear to the Imperials they were finally outgunned.

"Fall back, fall back!" the Imperial captain leading the attack ordered. Steadily, the detachment from the 338th retreated the way they came, some risking life and limb to provide supportive fire or retrieve their downed, wounded comrades. The majority of troopers evaded enemy fire successfully, but some weren't as fortunate. The TX-140's provided all the firepower needed to cover them, using missiles, beam cannons, and heavy blaster guns. The Mandalorians used their jetpack missiles to finally disable one of the remaining two tanks. A couple headshots from Cirro took out the gunner on the beam turret. It was only about a couple minutes before the last shots were fired. The Rebels and their allies were in the clear, for now.

"Thank you, General Syndulla, both of you," Kanan remarked sheepishly as his wife and father in law came over to him, knowing they both now held the same rank. "And thank you as well, Tristan," he nodded at the young Mandalorian officer, who returned the gesture. "Your warriors, Syndulla's unit, and the Nimbus are the only reason we're still alive."

"Wait, the Nimbus?" Hera questioned as she moved to support her husband, who disengaged his lightsaber and nearly doubled over at the pain in his midsection. Indeed, it was clear just by looking up as the Confederate commandos one by one rebelled their way down the cliff walls to join them.

"You allowed _Separatists_ to come with you to Ryloth?!" Cham growled in anger. He began reaching for his blaster as the Nimbus formed up and began heading over to them.

"Father, wait, I can explain-" Hera began, but was interrupted by the roar of more hover tank engines, not stationary like their own, but moving closer at full speed.

The cloned Imperial troopers of the 338th Legion had returned, this time backed up with two TX-225 hover tanks, the familiar, heavier variant of the TX-140's, and a second battalion, this one led by Commander Alpha himself. Using their repulsor boots, Cirro and the Nimbus immediately rocketed out to get on their flanks, and Tristan and the warriors of Clan Wren raised their blasters to resume fighting as well.

"Advance and fire!" the clone commander ordered, taking the first shot himself. Bringing up the rear of their formation were two AT-MP walkers, their missile batteries locked and loaded, escorted by two TX-140's. Quickly some more Rebels and their allies started going down.

"The _Hammerheads_ need to get out of here! The tanks can cover our escape! Everyone, fall back!" Hera ordered.

As the T1-B's resumed firing, Tristan and Cirro led their respective units in escorting the Rebels and the resistance fighters out of the canyon. The landing gear and boarding ramps of the _Hammerhead_ corvettes retracted, and their engines roared to life as they began to ascend, dirt and dust kicking up around them. The two AT-MP's unleashed volleys of their missiles the moment they locked on target, and the explosive projectiles penetrated the shields of the lead corvette, directly into the engines. The aging warship fell back to the ground in a fiery heap, crushing two of the Rebel tanks and the aft section detonating in a blazing inferno. Alpha and his troops dove for cover behind the rocks, and Kanan knew he had only one chance to make sure they wouldn't be pursued. Reaching out through the Force with both hands, he seized as much burning wreckage from the downed warship as he could and flung them out to the other side of the canyon. With an effective, temporary barrier in place, the allied forces made their retreat.

"Can I expect less complaints about my decision to marry an off-worlder, now?" Hera snarkily asked her father, who rolled his eyes with a huff as they continued on.

"Maybe just for this visit," he retorted, "Come on, we have flergs tethered up ahead!"

* * *

It wasn't long after the Rebels and Cham's unit made their escape when, back at the Imperial outpost in the Tann Province, a _Lambda_ -class shuttle arrived under TIE fighter escort. Having been made aware of its impending arrival, Volker, Boba, and Slavin had come out to meet their superior officer as he walked down the boarding ramp. The Spec Ops commander spoke first.

"Colonel, sir, this is unexpected. What's the situation up in orbit?" Volker saluted as he inquired respectfully, joined by Slavin and the troopers present a moment later.

"I am happy to report Admiral Sloane has reestablished the blockade and driven all surviving enemy vessels, save the few that broke through into the atmosphere, back into hyperspace. Now, gentlemen, please follow me," the older Imperial officer instructed in his typically droll voice, his hands clasped behind his back as he led the way inside. The Mandalorian present couldn't help but make a snide comment.

"You certainly don't sound happy."

"I am, this is my happy voice," Kosh retorted without turning around.

"He's right, that is," Volker commented from beneath his half-mask as a-matter-of-fact, earning a chuckle from the bounty hunter.

"Colonel," the Imperial army captain began, following from the back of the group, "We've received an update from Commander Alpha. His troops engaged the Rebel invaders at their primary landing zone. We have a confirmed sighting and firefight with Syndulla and his personal guard, but unfortunately the traitor and his allies were able to escape once again."

"The timing of Syndulla's recent push towards the capital combined with the arrival of reinforcements from the Rebellion is not a coincidence," Kosh continued as he led his lieutenants around a corner further inside the facility, "He has greater long-term plans in mind, coinciding with those of the Rebels' own leadership. We must accelerate our own efforts."

"There is a Jedi amongst them, if the reports from the field are accurate," Boba chimed in, "Sign over a few extra credits and I'll be glad to deal with him for ya."

"It may come to that, but for now, I've reassigned the first company of the ATR from riot duty in the capital. Major Sentarion and his troops will be arriving here shortly," the colonel explained. The four men came to a halt outside a sealed door at the end of a hallway.

"Worse comes to worst, we could always summon Grand Inquisitor Starkiller," Volker added.

"Perhaps, but for now, we have matters to attend to right here," Kosh gestured for his associates to step aside as two troopers and an IT-O MK2 interrogator droid arrived.

"Finally, something fun to watch," Slavin commented grimly with a cruel grin, thinking about what was to come.

The door in front of the Imperials and their Mandalorian ally flew open, and behind a second door inside another, shorter corridor, a lone prisoner awaited them. She was a female Twi'lek with bluish-green skin, though several cuts and bruises marred her features. She was latched to a rotating "questioning" table inside the dimly-lit chamber, bound at the wrists, ankles, and neck. Weakly, she slowly opened her eyes with a faint groan, the lights in the hallway outside drawing her attention. Finally, her captors came into focus.

"Now, Miss… Numa, was it? It's time we have a chat about your revered war hero and his daughter," Colonel Kosh informed her simply, underlying what was about to be the young woman's personal nightmare. Indeed, it was only Volker who appeared somewhat sympathetic as the torture drone floated in through the doorway.

 **A/N:**

 **Mando'a Translation:**

 **"Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde." -**

 **\- "We are one together, we are one apart, we will share everything, we will raise our children as warriors."**

 **The traditional vows for an authentic Mandalorian wedding in the Expanded Universe. It remains one of the hallowed pieces of their culture passed down since the days of the early crusaders.**

 **And there you have it. I hope this was worth the wait. The next chapter will continue moving the plot lines forward while shining some light on the future of Ezrabine and Kanera in this series. Also, the most intense of the war scenes and action sequences are soon to come as well.**

 **As always, a most sincere thank you to each and every one of ou for your continued viewership and support along with my hard-working beta reader. As I've said before, I consider each and every one of you contributors to this story just by doing what you do.**

 **I expect Chapter 5 to be ready in about 2 weeks. Until then, safe journeys my friends. Also, regardless of your religion or lack-thereof, Happy Holidays to all! :)**

 **Edit: Complications have arisen that required me to delay Chapter 5 longer than expected, and I apologize profusely for the inconvenience. However, I've decided as a means to rectify this dilemma, I'll be releasing Chapters 5 and 6 together back-to-back. I expect both to be ready before the end of the month. Your patience is much appreciated, everyone.**


	5. Chapter 5: Prodigal Legacy

Star Wars: Rebels: World At War

 **Disclaimer: Star Wars Rebels and all Star Wars characters and Lore are not my property, as they are all owned by Lucasfilm and the Walt Disney Company.**

 **A/N: Welcome back everyone! As promised, Chapters 5 and 6 will be released as a two-parter back-to-back, and will wrap up the HK recovery arc with Ezra and Sabine. A little familiar face from the Rebels fandom is also returning for a more formal introduction alongside them. The remainder of the story after these two chapters will conclude the ongoing battle on Ryloth. But first, a little interlude with a familiar Jedi-in-training from Tatooine, in the aftermath of his role in the space battle over the Twi'lek homeworld…**

Chapter 5: Prodigal Legacy

One Week Later:

It had been several months since the Rebels were driven from their previous main base on the fourth moon of Yavin. It didn't take long for a new location to be chosen on the ice planet of Hoth, but construction of what came to be known as Echo Base was still ongoing. Still, Luke Skywalker, celebrated Rebel ace and Jedi-in-training preferred the almost constant noise from the admittedly hard-working labor and maintenance crews than the howling winds coupled with freezing temperatures just outside on the tundra. It almost made the Rebellion's favorite new rising star long for his days back on Tatooine. Almost.

"Let's see, and… oh there's the problem! I told command we needed to upgrade the coolant systems to keep them from freezing over!" the hotshot griped while accessing the maintenance panel just under the engine block on his T-5 Snowspeeder. A binary set of beeps from his co-pilot in the astromech socket came immediately after.

"Yes R2, I know the weapons systems took precedence, but that doesn't make it any better!" was Luke's worn-out retort.

In the days following the space battle over Ryloth, the majority of the Rebel fleet including Phoenix Squadron returned to Destrillion, but Rogue Squadron was transferred back to Hoth. In recognition for his service to the Rebellion, General Riekkan formally promoted Luke to the rank of Commander upon his return to Echo Base. Both Princess Leia and General Syndulla had apparently recommended the promotion beforehand as well. Luke was grateful for the recognition from his fellow Rebels, but if he had to be honest with himself, he was growing frustrated with his training as a Jedi, which was slow going at the moment, to put it simply.

As he finished up his maintenance check on the snowspeeder he'd been assigned as Rogue Leader, the youth couldn't help but recall the last time he trained with a fully-fledged veteran of the old Jedi Order and other Rebels with greater experience.

* * *

 _Two Weeks Earlier:_

 _The storage rooms had been among the first areas of Echo Base completed, as to accommodate the building materials and function as temporary lodging. When later phases of construction got underway, and more supplies were used along with personnel moving into the barracks, enough space opened up in one of these rooms for a certain pair of Jedi to construct a makeshift training dojo. Needless to say, Luke jumped at the opportunity to spar with two trained Jedi Knights, who also brought a certain Mandalorian woman along with them._

 _With the lightsaber originally crafted by his father in hand, the former farm boy from Tatooine did his best to parry every strike Sabine sent his way as Kanan showed him minutes prior. He thought he was doing pretty well, considering the fact she hadn't cut him yet. Still, when his back hit the wall, the young Skywalker felt the need to voice his concern._

 _"_ _Ack! Are you sure you're holding back, woman? Remember this isn't a real match!" the blonde blurted out just in time to block the freshly-polished Sith Tremor Sword as the daughter of Clan Wren brought it down on his head._

 _"_ _You asked us to prepare you for a serious battle with that lightsaber," Sabine pointed out, offering no respite as she kept up the attack with both hands. Ezra and Kanan had taught her well with the Ataru form. "I wouldn't exactly be doing that if I held back_ too _much," she added before bringing her sword down in a heavy slash, which scraped the metal wall as Luke ducked and rolled past her to her left in a successful dodge. He leapt back to his feet as he spun around, backing up as the Mandalorian turned to face him once again._

 _"_ _Don't worry!" Ezra called out from the sidelines in a half-joking manner, "She won't leave any permanent scars… probably!"_

 _"_ _Not helping!" Luke retorted, to which the former laughed. Kanan, meanwhile, just observed in silence through the Force._

 _"_ _Come on Ezra, don't scare him off now!" Sabine called back as she lunged forward to resume her offensive. It was then that Kanan interjected._

 _"_ _You had a five second interval to strike back, Luke, but didn't take it. You can't afford to give your opponent that kind of opportunity in a real fight. If Sabine were really aiming to kill you, you'd already be dead."_

 _"_ _Be persistent, leave nothing to chance," Ezra added, taking a break from his mirthful jabs to offer some advice as well._

 _Taking the advice from the more experienced Force-users to heart, and recalling some previous instruction as well, Luke prepared himself as he parried two more strikes from the Mandalorian woman in front of him. He ducked to avoid another slash, and, using his free hand, sent a burst of Force energy out that knocked her off her feet and pushed her back across the floor. She yelped in surprise at the sudden motion, but quickly found her footing again. Now it was Luke who went on the offensive. Sabine decided to use more of her arsenal, and activated the pulse cannon built into her left gauntlet._

 _The former farmhand from Tatooine was unprepared, and with wide eyes and a startled shout, was blasted to the floor by the concussive energy, his lightsaber blown out of his grip and deactivating in the process. Sabine drew one of her blasters and took aim, the setting set to stun. She pulled the trigger just as Luke seized an empty storage crate through the Force, using it as a shield successfully before hurling it at her._

 _Ezra instinctively stepped forward, but Kanan's hand on his shoulder and Sabine utilizing her right gauntlet to activate the energy whipcord reminded him his assistance wasn't needed. She tugged the crate to the side and moved to throw it back at Luke, but a plasteel cylinder, another storage unit, sped across the floor and knocked her off her feet with a gasp. She fell face-forward, but managed to break her fall. Yet, when she looked back up, Luke held his reactivated lightsaber blade right to her neck, signifying the match was over._

 _"_ _I believe that's your head, Wren," the blonde smirked, obviously proud at having turned things around._

 _"_ _You're good, Skywalker," the daughter of Clan Wren admitted, before lunging back in the blink of an eye, and spinning her foot around before the Jedi-in-training could stop her. She knocked his feet out from under him and felled him instantly. "But I'm better," she informed him, returning to her feet and keeping the blaster in her left hand trained on his head, her whipcord seizing and stealing his lightsaber right out of his slackened grip._

 _"_ _Damn it! Heh, one of these days..." Luke shook his head as his sense returned, acknowledging defeat before accepting Kanan's offer to pull him back up. He didn't need the Force to sense Ezra's obvious pride at his wife. The young Skywalker smiled and bowed respectfully, and the other three returned the gesture._

* * *

Present Day:

As Luke finished applying the icing dissolvent to the fuel lines on his snowspeeder, a familiar voice called out from behind, and he recognized who it was instantly.

"Hey kid, they're still keeping you on this frozen rock?"

"Han!" the Rebel ace greeted his friend warmly as he stood up and faced him. R2 beeped out a greeting as well.

"Nice to see ya again, too, droid," the former smuggler replied.

"So, how was Boz Pity?" Luke inquired, meeting Solo halfway for a handshake.

"Ah, seen one creepy boneyard planet, seen 'em all. Bridger and Wren charged in weapons blazing as usual and hogged all the glory, but it worked out in the end," the Corellian rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"Man, what I would give to see a full-fledged Jedi in action again!" the Jedi-in-training replied in awe, and Han laughed good-naturedly.

"Tell you what, I'll let you in on the details on our way to the Tauntaun stables. Command wants us to investigate something that broke through the atmosphere minutes after I got back. It's probably another meteorite, but they're insistent."

* * *

Located on the Far Rim of the Galaxy, Takodana was a largely secluded locale off the radar of Imperial officials and most of galactic society. Only a few pockets of settlement dotted its surface of expansive forests occasionally broken up by lakes and mountains. Not far from an ancient monastery structure now operated as a cantina, the Rebellion had carved out a niche for itself by taking over an abandoned pirate safe house for their own purposes. The centuries-old hull of a Rendili Star Drive CC-275 series heavy freighter which made up the facility was largely buried beneath the forest floor and under a step set of hills. Only the starboard hangar was clearly exposed, and it was still obscured from above by the forest canopy. When Rebel scouts uncovered the mostly-obscured hulk, it didn't take long for command to decide it would be a good place to stash emergency supplies, or store items deemed too dangerous to keep back at an outpost or base.

The latter was the case for the newest arrivals. When the _Starbird_ touched down inside the hangar, beside the smaller, more inconspicuous _Moldy Crow_ and _Delta_ -class shuttle, both Ezra and Sabine disembarked with HK-47 in tow. It was here where the ancient assassin droid would be questioned further for information, but it was the young toddler asleep in the carrying backpack strapped over Ezra's shoulders that remained his most pressing concern for the moment. The little female Twi'lek with very light green skin was sound asleep with her head on the Jedi's left shoulder, her face serene and peaceful. Between her and the supply tout bag he carried under his right, organic arm, the Jedi Knight couldn't help but voice his thoughts on the matter.

"I can't believe they insisted we bring Dawn with us. Surely she was safer back at the base?" Ezra couldn't help but think aloud. This would be the longest amount of time he and his wife were ever entrusted to take care of Hera and Kanan's child, at least so far. As if on cue, a familiarly droll, mechanical voice sounded off from atop the boarding ramp.

"I can't believe they insisted I bring the child to you. Surely I was safer back at base," AP-5 nearly echoed the sentiment with some personal adjustments, and it wasn't a question.

"Oh stop complaining, you two," Sabine huffed from over her own shoulder, entering the code to access the inner doors at the end of the hangar. They'd been automatically transmitted to the shuttle once its identity as a friendly was established. "You got the same transmission I did: Echo Base is currently swamped with Code Yellow activity and Hera and Kanan felt Dawn would be safer with us until they return."

"Code Yellow? We get those every other week!" Ezra sharply pointed out, but kept his voice below a full blown shout as to avoid waking Dawn.

"Eh, something about Kanan feeling a disturbance in the Force and better safe than sorry," Sabine explained as the doors finally slid open. Their contact was waiting on the other side to meet them.

"Ain't that the truth," the Rebellion's top agent agreed. He was a light-skinned Human male with dark blonde hair, mustache, and thin beard. His tan and brown combat suit with matching utility belt may have been made for a life by the blaster, and he did keep a pistol holstered at his side, but the lightsaber clasped on the other end of the belt quickly gave him away.

"Wait, Kyle Katarn?" the Jedi quickly recognized the fellow Force-sensitive.

"The guy who brought down the _Arc Hammer_? Impressive," the young Mandalorian regarded him with a nod.

"The same. You're both Ezra and Sabine Wren-Bridger, right? It's good to finally meet you two," he extended a handshake to them both before shifting focus to the ancient mechanized killer on their right, "I take it this is the droid we're gonna be looking over?"

"Objection: You can keep any crude diagnostic instruments to yourself, meatbag! I'm more than capable of answering any query through my vocabulator," HK-47 stated outright, subtle as always.

"If only it would be that easy," the accomplished Rebel operative rolled his eyes before turning around and gesturing for everyone to follow him. "In fact, you should count yourself fortunate, droid. Command says if you check out all nice and clean-ish, you'll be assigned to black ops missions like yours truly."

"Clarification: Flattering as the prospect may be, my programming will not allow me to take any direction other than that of my master, which is currently the male organic playing servant to the tiny meatbag on his back."

"Once again, I am _not_ your master!" the Jedi Knight griped once again as they rounded a corner, "And it's called 'babysitting'!"

"Commentary: I do believe such an action would prove fatal to the tiny meatbag, but it's your call, master."

Upon entering the main hold of the buried hulk, where several off-duty guards were lounging and enjoying a cup of kaf while casually chatting, the Rebel agent led the group to a set of doors off to another corridor off to their right.

"The lift to the maintenance bay is right through here. That's where all new droid arrivals are sent for diagnostics. Even labor drones are given a thorough check before they're put to work in the cargo holds."

"Wait, what about Dawn? This isn't exactly a place to keep a kid around, you know," Ezra abruptly pointed out.

"I dunno, she seems like a deep sleeper," Katarn half-joked. Indeed, the little mixed-race toddler had remained fast asleep on Ezra's back so far, curled up snugly against his shoulder. Sabine silently thought the sight was adorable, but realized Ezra had a point.

"Sorry, but we promised General Syndulla and Commander Jarrus that we'd take care of her for them, and that has to take priority as well."

"Fine," Katarn chuckled, briefly closing his eyes while shaking his head in bemusement. "Bridger here can take the kid over to the medical bay, down the opposite hall to the right. Things are so quiet around here it's usually empty except for the one droid we got running the place. Just come back this way and meet us down in maintenance as soon as you can."

"Why can't AP-5 handle it?" Ezra looked over his shoulder at the reprogrammed logistics droid, who immediately objected.

"Absolutely not! I had to clean up after her on the ship the whole trip here. I'm officially off rugrat duty for the remainder of the day, thank you very much," as if to enunciate his defiance, the mechanized former Imperial turned and headed back the way they came, and HK couldn't keep his amusement to himself.

"Commentary: It always delights me when a droid takes a stand against an organic, no offense meant master."

Ezra let out a frustrated, exhausted sigh, choosing to ignore HK's term for him for the moment. Sabine offered him a sympathetic smile.

"Fine, I'll take care of it. I'll catch up in a few."

* * *

The 2-1B medical droid which operated the medical bay on the converted freighter listened patiently as Ezra explained the routine for caring for Dawn which Hera had rehearsed with him a while back.

"… and, her naptime is almost over, so when she wakes up, make sure she has this," reaching into the tout bag he set on the floor, Ezra pulled out a plush nerf. "It's her favorite toy, and she never goes anywhere without it."

"Acknowledged, master Jedi," the droid replied respectfully, "Between your surprisingly detailed instructions and my own civilian childcare programming, the young organic named Dawn is in good hands."

"One last thing; she'll definitely want someone to play with after her snack, so you can take care of that too, right?" Ezra inquired further as he delicately placed the plush toy under the blanket on the medical bed with the young toddler, who subconsciously reached out to pull it in a hug against her, smiling in her sleep while doing so. Ezra allowed a faint, adoring smile at the sight.

"I'm sorry, master Jedi, but my programming is strictly medical application and patient care. Beyond that, I cannot serve in a different capacity."

"Crap, I'll have to think of something fast, then," the Jedi stroked his chin in thought as he looked off to the side, and out of the corner of his eye a moment later, saw a Rebel soldier on guard duty walk by in the corridor outside. "You there, wait!"

"Yes?" the male Human soldier turned back as Ezra stepped into the doorway. It wasn't long before the former recognized the weapon Ezra kept clasped on his belt, "Wait, you're a Jedi! Oh, wow, I mean, sorry sir, but I've never met a Jedi before. Finally, a task worth doing around this boring nowhere! What do you need, some important assignment perhaps?" the soldier stepped over as he clamored enthusiastically, obviously enthralled at the prospect of performing a soldier's duty alongside a living Jedi. Ezra felt some guilty satisfaction at what he was about to do to the poor fool.

"Uh, yeah, major and important assignment all right! First, I need you to come over here," Ezra stepped behind the soldier and placed both hands on his shoulders, nudging him along into the medical bay, the droid acknowledging him with a nod.

"What next?" was what hapless man asked before he caught sight of Dawn as she yawned, rubbing her eyes as she awoke. Ezra continued, and finished, at a rapid pace.

"You're going to help this droid take care of this adorable young lady until I get back. One hour, tops, promise! Okay, bye!" and with that, the mischievous Jedi took off in a sprint, leaving his victim to their fate.

The soldier just stood dumbfounded as Dawn sat up from where she had been sleeping moments ago, the plush toy clutched tightly to her.

"Hungy!" was her single-worded announcement, and the soldier's face fell while the droid stepped over.

"'Join the Rebellion', they said, 'fight the Empire', they said!"

* * *

The maintenance bay was located aft and two levels below the main deck, not far from the long-silenced engine room. It was practically deserted with the exception of a deactivated pair of droids, a power drone and a loadlifter unit, both of which were being tended to by a treadwell repair droid. HK-47, meanwhile, had followed the two Rebels to a diagnostic console in the back right corner of the room. The ancient assassin droid had surprisingly followed along in silence for the last several minutes, but that quickly changed when Sabine and Katarn respectively tried to disarm him of his blaster carbine and hook him up to the console.

"Objection: Keep your filthy hands off me you damn, dirty meatbags!" the mechanized killer drew his weapon in the blink of an eye, forcing the Rebels to reach for their own blasters.

"Well this escalated quickly," the Rebellion's top agent quipped in a mixture of annoyance and bemusement.

"Drop the carbine, droid! It's a safety precaution!" Sabine explained as she retorted sharply, "Accessing your programming and memory is a must before you can be admitted into the Rebellion, and there's still a risk we could activate a trap setting left in place by your Imperial handlers beforehand!"

"Irritated Clarification: I do not require programming to exterminate the lot of you organics, I will do so because I want to. Also, I do believe I previously stated to you specifically, female, that my loyalty is to the master. I have no interest in serving your 'Rebellion'."

"But I do, so if you're going to keep calling me 'master', you will serve the Rebellion by extension."

"Ezra!" Sabine exclaimed, relieved and risking a glance back in his direction from over her shoulder. He nodded at her with a brief smile before continuing, walking right up to HK.

"Also, you are not to raise any weapon in your arsenal to her or any of our allies and companions again. Do I make myself clear?" the Jedi from Lothal narrowed his eyes as he came to a halt less than a foot away, deathly serious as he stared down his self-declared personal enforcer. Had HK-47 not been a millennia-old advanced AI killing machine, he just might've flinched, if only a little.

"Affirmation: You've made yourself perfectly clear, master," the ancient assassin droid lowered the blaster carbine held tight in his hands, finally allowing the tension in the room to evaporate.

"All right, let's get this over with," Katarn sighed in relief as he and the Mandalorian let go of their still-holstered blasters. "Jedi, I suggest you take the lead, since he seems only interested in talking to you."

Sabine crossed her arms over her chestplate with an expectant scowl on her face, and the Rebel operative shifted focus to the console off to the side. After a heavy sigh and a squeeze to the bridge of his nose in frustration, Ezra began questioning their potential new recruit.

"Okay, HK-47, right? Start from the beginning; how did you come into the possession of the Empire, and why are you suddenly so insistent on calling me your new master?" the young Jedi arched a brow warily. Sabine listened intently, remembering all too well how this droid almost succeeded in killing both Ezra and herself more than once years ago, when he was acting under orders from the late Grand Inquisitor Nachtgeist.

"Explanation: My previous master acquired me after haggling with a junk dealer operating at a spacer's waystation on Batuu. Unlike the fool trying to sell me exponentially below market value, Grand Inquisitor Nachtgeist recognized my primary function, and specific designation, immediately. He pressed me into service as his personal enforcer, a role I admittedly relished with extreme enthusiasm. The realization of returning to my primary function as an assassin in the field was everything I could've hoped for," HK began elaborating, his voice taking on a tone of merriment as he progressed, likely silently recalling the gruesome details of his missions from his memory banks as he spoke, "Addendum: My former master also expressed great interest in the backups stored in my memory core from many centuries ago. No doubt the object, or person of interest was my original master, which leads us to your next question, master."

"You mentioned something about your original master when we recovered you on Boz Pity," Ezra recalled, stroking his chin in thought as he absorbed the new information. "Just exactly how old are you, droid?"

"Answer: Systems data combined with accessible backups in my memory core indicate my original construction was completed roughly three thousand, nine hundred, and fifty five years ago, master.

"WHAT?!" all three Rebels present blurted out in unison.

"Okay, now we have confirmation he's lying. I say it's time for a more official diagnostic," Katarn rolled his eyes as he disregarded the surprising revelation.

"Not so fast," Sabine interjected, having given the droid's words some thought. "It's not entirely impossible. Ezra and I were among the boarding party on the _Infinite Reformer_ a couple years back, as I'm sure you recall. That ancient alien ship was carrying its own private army of battle droids, and they were all supposedly just as old as the ship itself. It goes without saying a droid isn't bound to the same mortal limitations of organics."

"She's got a point," Ezra nodded, before shifting focus back to the ancient droid currently in their presence. "For now we'll assume your word is honest, HK. We can always verify later. Now, continue."

"Clarification: I explained previously that before he died, my original master tasked me with safeguarding his progeny, no matter how distant the descendant or how much time were to pass. His orders stood indefinitely. Thanks to the repairs made to my memory core and sensory programming, the moment my retinal scanners locked onto your corneas, I knew at long last I had succeeded in this final, most essential command."

"You seriously think I'm related to the first organic you served thousands of years ago? How do we know your systems aren't faulty?" the young Jedi inquired further, obviously skeptical. Nonetheless, HK-47 was insistent.

"Analysis: Self-diagnosis indicates while my memory core is not yet fully repaired, my sensory and scanning hardware are currently both operating at a ninety nine point ninety nine percent accuracy. For example, master, your high pheromone levels suggest you desire interfacing with your female companion. Her own suggests she wants the same with you as well."

A moment of stunned silence followed. Both Ezra and Sabine darted their eyes back and forth between each other and Katarn, who was baring a thoroughly amused, scandalous grin at the two younger Rebels, whose faces were quickly turning a shade of red that could rival the hide of a Gundark.

"H-hey! You can't just say things like that out in the open!" Ezra blurted out.

"Observation: You're not denying it, further confirmation my analysis is accurate."

"Shut up!" Sabine squeaked, equally flustered. From where he stood behind them, Katarn couldn't resist laughing out loud, quickly quieting back down and returning his gaze to the console to avoid the death glares sent in his direction.

"Statement: I do not 'think', master, I _know_. In hindsight it makes perfect sense. Your own visual optics, aside from the identical genetic signature, are a near perfect match to his own. In addition, the pace with which your Force powers and combat prowess have advanced almost as much as his own during his recovery in an amnesiac state."

Ezra felt his curiosity pique in spite of himself. He vaguely recalled a conversation with Mand'alor the Vindicator from several months ago, and a name attributed to his ancestry from the Mandalorian ruler. For her own part, Sabine slowly connected the dots in her mind. It had been years since she last heard the stories passed down among the clans from the ancient neo-crusaders. An ancient assassin droid in service to an incredibly strong, legendarily powerful, one-of-a-kind Force-user who fought her people… a man who led armies and fleets to war and brought the Mandalorian Clans to the brink of annihilation… a living legend who suffered betrayal, had to start again, and emerged even stronger and more powerful than before…

 _"_ _No… It couldn't be…"_

"Lament: If only Lord Revan could witness his most faithful servant fulfill his final command."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Minutes later, up in orbit over the forest planet below, a heavily-modified _Maka-Eekai_ -class cargo-liner was maintaining a holding pattern, carefully hiding behind a stealth field generator. Such technology was rare following the depletion of Stygium crystals on Stygian Prime, but the Great Dragon Society prided itself on moving unseen whenever needed. On the bridge of the former cargo hauler-turned troop transport and stealth frigate, Lorena Dray, High Commandant of the Society, relayed the situation via holocall to her superior officer, Supreme Overseer Antiochus Veran.

"We have confirmation that the HK unit is inside the rebel outpost planetside, and our source indicates the rebels have begun running diagnostics on the droid."

"We've run out of time, then," Antiochus spoke grimly, the reality of the matter setting in. "I'm authorizing the Clean Sweep Protocol."

"It's been awhile since you dished _that_ one out…" the female Force-user mused in a like-manner.

"No witnesses. Leave nothing alive."

 **A/N: Continued immediately in "Chapter 6: Deceivers"!**


	6. Chapter 6: Wrath of the Dragon

Star Wars: Rebels: World At War

 **Disclaimer: Star Wars Rebels and all Star Wars characters and Lore are not my property, as they are all owned by Lucasfilm and the Walt Disney Company.**

 **A/N: Continued immediately from Chapter 5.**

Chapter 6: Wrath of the Dragon

Down in the maintenance bay of the buried CC-270-series freighter which served as the Rebel safehouse on Takodana, Sabine had switched with Katarn at the diagnostic console once he finished setting things up, finally verifying HK-47's words to see how much of them were actually true. Even though she felt inclined to believe the ancient assassin droid on instinct, what she found still surprised her. The implications for everyone present, including and namely Ezra and herself, were immense to say the least.

"Well, first off, there's nothing here that indicates our would-be murderous metal friend here is lying," she explained to Ezra and Katarn without shifting focus from the console. They both glanced back at HK with wide eyes, and the mechanized killer seemed to shrug off the apprehension.

"Statement: I tell the truth often enough, yet organic meatbags are always surprised."

At that moment, a loud rumbling noise rattled the room and caused the floor and walls to slightly vibrate, instantly cutting the questioning short.

"What was that?" the daughter of Clan Wren faced up from the console and looked around warily. Katarn, obviously not knowing himself, pulled the comm unit from his belt, intent on finding out.

"Hey, major, what the hell's going on up there?" the Rebel agent inquired with the commanding officer of the facility. Sabine, meanwhile, noticed her husband caressing his temple with furrowed brows.

"Ezra…?"

"I sense… something. I think others in-tune with the Force are nearby…" he muttered out, and his wife knew from his tone whoever he was referring to weren't friendlies. Only a few seconds later, they had their confirmation.

"What?! How'd they find us! Blast it all, we're on our way!"

"Commentary: Sounds like fun and merriment await!" HK was much too enthusiastic about the apparently grim news. Katarn ignored him, instead facing his fellow Rebels and giving it to them straight.

"No time to explain, but we're under attack, and it sounds like that cult you two fought on Boz Pity found us! We need to get back to the main level!"

Neither Ezra nor Sabine needed to hear anymore.

* * *

Just one level above, it was abundantly apparent that the Great Dragon Society had arrived at the Rebel safehouse. The skeleton crew of volunteer guard personnel and sentry drones the Rebellion had allocated to the buried hulk were no match for the heavily armed and rigorously-trained zealots that had devoted themselves to the Society.

"Who the kark are these guys?!" one Rebel soldier blurted out frantically in an obvious panic, noting his ammo was running dangerously low as he kept shooting at their cloaked and masked attackers.

"Who cares?! Just don't stop firing!" his female squadmate at his side replied.

"Arrgh!" in a matter of seconds, seemingly out of nowhere, the former of the two was run through by a silver lightsaber blade.

"No, NO!" the female soldier reflexively fell back, and with her own rifle depleted, went to draw a sidearm pistol, but it was too late. Another swipe of the blade removed her head.

The unconventionally-colored lightsaber blade protruded from a freshly-polished polearm. Its wielder was clad in a similar set of red and black robes and chrome-finished durasteel body armor to the Disciples. However, aside from the addition of matching pauldrons made of the same metal, this cultist wore a cloak that split in the back and appeared tailored in the image of folded dragon wings. In addition, the chrome-finished mask created in the shape of an adolescent krayt dragon skull had the addition of three short horns, styled after a maturing dragon. Soon, others in matching uniforms with matching weaponry joined him.

They were of the Adherents, the lightsaber-wielding, Force-sensitive elite vanguard of the Society. The strict and rigid dogma of the order combined with the mystical power rolled into one, they were on an entirely different level than their Disciple counterparts and sworn to an oath of silence. They were typically only sent into the field when a considerable threat to the interests of the Society had revealed itself. Now was one of those times. A fierce, feminine voice called out from behind.

"Press the attack! Close ranks and show no mercy, the Clean Sweep Protocol is in full effect! Tear this place apart until we find that droid, and don't engage him or the Jedi and Mandalorian with him alone!" Lorena Dray, the High Commandant, was leading the assault personally, accompanied by more Adherents. She herself wielded a lightsaber polearm with two blades, both also silver, at both ends. In what seemed like a whirlwind of Force energy, she surged past the three in front at lightning speed, cutting through an entire squad of Rebel soldiers just as they hunkered down behind plasteel crates and barrels. "You three, with me! We're going to find who's in charge here and make them talk," she ordered her subordinates along, finishing grimly. They followed without a word, as their training had dictated.

As they walked along, one of them also silently beheaded a critically-injured soldier, the last survivor of the squad, as the latter slowly tried crawling away in agony.

* * *

Meanwhile, further aft on the former freighter, Ezra, Sabine, Katarn, and HK-47 had used a set of stairs to return to the main level. As to slow the advance of their mysterious enemy, Ezra had taken it upon himself to disable the turbolift they had used previously. Shortly after that, the staff on the bridge ensured the rest of the turbolifts were locked down and the blast doors lowered, not that the latter would stall any lightsaber-wielding opponents for long. With weapons drawn and primed, the three Rebels and the ancient assassin droid steadily approached the site of battle. Fortunately, Katarn was privy to emergency codes to bypass the blast doors in their path.

"We need to get to the bridge, double time!" the Rebel operative reminded his allies as he ran alongside them, having just temporarily unlocked another barrier. Ezra, however, was adamant where his priorities were at the moment.

"Sabine and I need to get to the medbay, first! Dawn's almost completely defenseless!" his tone dripped with audible worry.

"I'm with Ezra. We won't allow her to get caught in the crossfire!" Sabine instantly and predictably agreed. Katarn huffed, but ultimately understood their line of thinking. The group came to a halt and he quickly moved to unseal the next set of doors, replying as he did so.

"Fine, the medbay is on the way, anyway!" The sounds of blasterfire on the other side of the doors indicated they were indeed headed in the right direction. And sure enough, when the barrier unsealed and retracted, the carnage that lay ahead in the main hold was open to them.

"Observation: This is going to be fun!"

Within an instant, Ezra charged at and struck down the nearest Disciple, and proceeded to take charge of the pinned defenders present in the chamber as those behind him entered the fray.

"Soldiers of the Rebellion, any of you who can still move, follow me! It's time we went on the offensive!" Needless to say, the mere sight of a Jedi Knight stepping into the fray alongside them did much to bolster the morale of the remaining Rebels. It was as if a second rush of adrenaline spontaneously formed within them, and they emerged from behind wherever they took cover to drive the Disciples back while the new arrivals covered them. "Katarn, lead the way! Sabine and HK, cover him!"

"We're on it!" Sabine readily affirmed, blasting one of the Disciples shooting futilely at her husband. HK-47 took point, stepping in-sync with the Rebel agent as the latter moved to unseal the next set of blast doors blocking their way to the main route heading towards the bow.

"Statement: Optimal accuracy ratio achieved!" the mechanized killer announced giddily, taking out two cultists with a single barrage of blaster fire while shielding Katarn.

Two blasts reverberated through the chamber around the Rebels, and enemy reinforcements poured in down the midship port and starboard corridors. Sabine hurled a thermal detonator down the former while Ezra unleashed a blast of telekinetic Force energy into the latter. The soldiers present took their shots, and within moments, the main hold was secure once again. Before anyone had enough time to catch their breaths, the Rebellion's top agent had unlocked the way forward. In a surprise to everyone present, he reflexively pulled out and activated the glowing green blade of a lightsaber he'd kept concealed, as if sensing tremendous danger in the hallway beyond. He was proven right before anyone could blink.

The glowing silver blade of another Adherent came down on his own, and Katarn jumped back to avoid another that threatened to impale him. Several of the Force-sensitive cultists and another squad of Disciples blocked their path.

"Ezra!" Sabine warned while holstering one of her blasters to draw her sword instead.

HK quickly fired one of his wrist rockets, but an Adherent seized it through the Force and hurled it past the assassin droid and into the middle of the room, killing most of the surviving soldiers in the ensuing blast.

With a familiar righteous fury, the son of Lothal surged forward and met the Adherents blade-to-blade. The daughter of Clan Wren joined him at his side moments later, and together, the duo pressed the counterassault. Sabine used her pulse cannon to blast the Adherents off their feet, and Ezra showed no mercy and he slashed and hacked through the three closest to them before they could get back up. Sabine ran another through just as he got back to his feet. One by one, their slain foes let out haunting screams and howls as their bodies faded into the living Force right before their eyes, surprising the husband and wife team for a moment. The Disciples further back in the corridor attempted to provide cover for the remaining Adherents, but another blast from the pulse cannon sent all of them down to the floor again.

At that moment, more Disciples advanced on the Rebels from behind, and both HK and Katarn took point in the ensuing exchange of blasterfire.

Ezra reached out through the Force and tore the lightsaber polearm from an Adherent's grip, leaving him open to Sabine as she shot him dead. His body faded into the Force before his uniform hit the floor. Having to dodge and block more shots from the Mandalorian, the surviving Adherents in the corridor were forced off-balance when Ezra came at them. They parried and struck back at his blows, but soon each of them fell as well, all while Ezra blocked and deflected blasterfire from the Disciples behind them. Soon, he and Sabine were upon them as well, and made quick work of the Society's foot soldiers. At this point, the remaining Disciples that had attempted to outflank them were either driven back or shot down as they retreated once again.

"HK, rally any of our soldiers that're left and get back to the hangar! Tell AP-5 to prep the engines on our ships!" Ezra instructed his new droid, who immediately responded then shifted focus back to the main hold.

"Acknowledgement: At once, master! Request: Okay, any meatbag that isn't dead, sound off!"

The Jedi, Mandalorian, and Rebel operative hurriedly resumed their advance towards the bow of the old freighter. Katarn used his comm to alert the major of recent developments, and HK taking the survivors to secure their exit route, and received some grim news.

"The bridge is under attack! We need to hurry!"

* * *

They were already too late merely seconds later. On the bridge of the buried hulk, which had been repurposed as the base of operations for the facility, the bodies and severed limbs of more Rebel soldiers lay strewn about on the floor of the room, as did a couple of guard drones. The three Adherents from before stood watch as their superior "questioned" the Rebel officer in charge of the facility.

While most of her training in the ways of the Force consisted of combat powers and augmentation, Lorena did occasionally dabble in more mystic, sorcery techniques, usually at the behest of Antiochus. She admitted to herself in times like this, it was a worthwhile investment. Delicately as to avoid killing him before she had the information she required, she had reached into the mind of the major after wounding and disarming him, literally on that last point. The poor Arconian male seemed to be in a trance, sweat beading down the side of his face and eyes wide, seemingly staring off into space. His captor grinned once she knew all that she needed to proceed as planned, and moved to snap his brain stem telekinetically.

"Thank you for your cooperation, major. In thanks, we'll be sure to finish off what remains of your troops as swiftly and painlessly as possible, and of course you'll be treated to the same courtesy." She balled her outstretched hand into a fist, then released him down to the floor, dead. She turned to her subordinates and relayed new orders. "It's time for us to finish this." Within a few seconds, a squad of Disciples arrived to lock down the bridge and access the ship's computers, allowing Lorena and the Adherents to continue their hunt.

* * *

At this point, almost every room on the main level had already been cleared out by the Society's forces. The medical bay remained relatively secure, having been where the first of the wounded were brought when the fighting began. However, the cultists were under strict orders not to relent until the last of the Rebels on Takodana was dead at their feet. Inevitably, soon after the bridge came under attack, another unit of Disciples moved to ensure nobody at med bay, the closest holdout, would interfere.

Following a brief firefight, the door to the room was sealed with an emergency blast door locked behind it, but the four surviving Rebel soldiers inside knew it was a stalling measure. They had taken cover behind a medical bed flipped on its side, and among them was the soldier Ezra had coerced into babysitting Dawn for him. Hera and Kanan's young daughter had been tucked away in blankets and moved out of the line of fire, onto a tray table in the back right corner to be precise.

"Shake off your wounds, boys. This is our proverbial line in the sand," the Human soldier relayed to his allies, a Twi'lek and a Devaronian. The medical droid, which stood over by Dawn protectively, had patched up the latter two soldiers as best he could. Still, vastly outnumbered and with dwindling supplies, the prospects facing everyone present were grim at best.

Sure enough, the barriers separating them from their foes were blown apart by a breaching charge, and the Disciples opened fire. The soldiers took aim and retaliated as best they could, but a lone thermal detonator sent them and their barricade flying. Through the smoke, the cultists rushed in, and one quickly blasted the medical droid offline even as the latter moved to shield Dawn with his body. The frightened little girl let out a whimper, her wide eyes showing confusion and fear at the carnage. One of the cultists repeated their orders aloud.

"No survivors. No hesitation."

A Disciple aimed the barrel of his blaster rifle squarely at the two year old child, but caught sight of the Human soldier reaching for his sidearm pistol out of the corner of their eye. The overwhelming sense of dread and danger was too much for little Dawn, and she let out a piercing cry through her tears.

"Bad guys go away!" Outstretching both of her hands, without thinking, little Dawn Syndulla unleashed a wave of Force energy that slammed into the Disciples, knocking them off their feet and hurling them against the wall opposite from her before they could react, audibly startling them. Two medical meds and multiple storage units went flying into them while they remained pinned telekinetically. The impact wasn't strong enough to kill them, but it certainly knocked them out and broke a few bones. Dawn's reluctant caretaker watched with a mixture of clear relief and great surprise.

"What the-?! Shoot it!" more of the Disciples charged in, only to be caught in another blast of unseen Force power. "Aahh!" This time, they were thrown up into the ceiling, hard.

Before the rest of their unit could come to their aid, Rebel reinforcements had finally arrived. In the corridor outside, the sounds of blasterfire and the hum of a whirling lightsaber blade were quickly drowned out by pained screams and shouts, and then silence. Ezra stepped inside the room first, followed by Sabine, and the duo were just in time to watch the Disciples pinned to the ceiling fall down the floor, battered and unconscious. Their eyes quickly turned to Dawn, and relief washed over them. She was also quite happy to see them, evidently.

"I helped!" she informed them with a smile.

"Yeah, that she did…" the soldier agreed, slowly pulling himself up before attending to his alien comrades.

* * *

The moment Lorena and the Adherents arrived at the hangar bay, the battle had resumed. HK-47 and the surviving Rebel personnel along with AP-5 had hunkered down in anticipation of the inevitable attack, but all the preparation in the universe couldn't overcome uneven odds. The mechanized killer called out to his organic allies with some advice as they took aim and began firing.

"Warning: Blasters are ineffective against lightsabers. Neutralize their threat before killing them; grenades and other explosives are optimal for this purpose." HK demonstrated his point by firing a pair of wrist rockets into the floor at the feet of the cultists, the ensuing blasts stalling their advance.

"Fire in the hole!" one of the soldiers alerted his comrades as he took HK's cue, chucking a thermal detonator. The hangar was soon rattled by explosions and fogged with smoke as the other Rebels followed suit.

The engines of the _Delta_ -class shuttles flared up and its landing gear retracted as it slowly lifted off. The aging Clone Wars-era craft turned with weapons primed, her pilot firing a barrage of heavy blasterfire in an arc as the smoke cleared. The Adherents had dodged the explosives and used the smoke as cover to flank their foes, but the Rebels on the ground caught sight of them and resumed firing before they could close in.

"Take down that shuttle and finish off this pitiful band, now!" Lorena instructed, "I'll handle the droid!"

With unnatural speed amplified through the Force, two of the Adherents charged past the slow-moving shuttle and leaped onto it from behind. They stuck the blades of their lightsaber polearms into the dual engines and leapt off in time to avoid the resulting explosion. Together, the Adherents further back than those engaging the Rebels directly seized the blazing pieces of wreckage though the Force and hurled them into the soldiers. The prospects for those who remained looked grim as they ran out of ammunition.

HK-47 utilized his built-in flamethrower on Lorena, who reached out to telekinetically shield herself with her free hand. She leapt through the air the second the cone of fire subsided, blocking and deflecting every blaster bolt the droid sent her way as she landed back on her feet. HK swerved to avoid an Adherent who tried to blindside him, and shot them dead. However, he was momentarily distracted long enough for another piece of shrapnel to strike him over the head, pulled over at high speed by Lorena. The ancient assassin droid fell face-first onto the floor, and the High Commandant quickly moved to pin him in place with her double-bladed polearm. However, he rolled out of the way, firing another wrist rocket at more advancing Adherents, forcing them to jump aside to avoid it. HK leapt back to his feet, dodging yet another attack from Lorena and she instead slashed at the floor beneath him.

"Assessment: Not bad, for a meatbag," he half-praised, half-mocked. At that moment, the last Rebel soldier present in the hangar was struck down by another cultist.

"You're wayward property of the Society, droid. You will come with us or be destroyed," she retorted with narrow eyes behind her mask. HK scoffed at the notion.

"Clarification: I've finally found a new master, and he's far more worthy of my loyalty than any of you."

"I'm flattered," Ezra remarked from across the room. At last, the other surviving Rebels had arrived, drawing the High Commandant's attention along with that of the Adherents.

"You must be the one in charge," Sabine recognized a commanding presence when she saw one. Lorena couldn't resist the grin at the prospect of a worthy challenge.

"In the name of his almighty divinity, the Great Dragon, you will repent or fall," she told the duo with finality. Sabine rolled her eyes with a snarl, but Ezra seemed somewhat curious even as he narrowed his own eyes.

"Who _is_ the Great Dragon?"

"He is the bringer of salvation and order, he empowers the meek and smites the corrupt. We are his faithful, most humble followers, and share in his glory for an unwavering lifetime of service. All who dare oppose his will must burn in the shadow of his wings."

"I think we've heard enough, it can't just be me," Katarn drolled in half-sarcasm. He then turned to blast the control panel for the inner doors to the hangar, cutting off the approaching Disciple reinforcements as their rapid footsteps came in earshot. The Human soldier clutched Dawn to him protectively with blaster pistol raised defensively, and his alien brothers in arms kept their rifles raised. Both Ezra and Sabine held their blades high, ready to strike. The High Commandant already knew just from briefly analyzing them that she would have to face the duo herself, exactly as she hoped for.

"You two!" she called out to a pair of Adherents to her right. She reached into her robes and tossed one of them a data spike. "Use the failsafe if it comes to it. Take over for me with the droid!" they nodded and stepped over to face HK, who aimed his blaster carbine squarely at them. "The rest of you, you're with me. Go for the kill, and that goes for all of them," her grin turned menacing as she finished darkly.

"Break through to the ships! Attack!" Ezra ordered. The battle was resumed, for one final time.

Lorena brought both of her blades to bear on the Jedi and Mandalorian, using the Force to rotate it at high speed like a saw blade just as one of her subordinates did earlier. _"She's fast,"_ Sabine noted mentally in the split second she saw their foe dodge Ezra's Force push effortlessly. The maneuver didn't even slow her down. She was upon them before they could blink.

After blocking and dodging a pair of slashes with both ends of the polearm and a spinning kick, the duo went on the offensive. A silent agreement between them and they went for the time-proven strategy of divide and conquer. Ezra broke off to help their allies fight the Adherents, and Sabine took on the High Commandant herself. The daughter of Clan Wren discovered she barely had time to think in a one-on-one match with the zealot blademaster.

"You will pay for all the good men and women you killed here today!" Sabine informed her opponent through clenched teeth. Somehow, she knew Lorena could sense her glare through her helmet.

"Your kind should consider themselves fortunate to be offered to his almighty divinity through sacrifice in battle with his faithful! You and the Jedi will make excellent additions to the pile we've amassed!" the High Commandant took on a crazed look in her dark brown eyes, and even through the shaded confines of a bone mask, and the Mandalorian didn't miss it. It was only though sharp analysis of her foe's motions that Sabine was able to lock blades and save her neck from being sliced clean through.

"Don't… count on it!" she ground out, breaking the lock to resume their duel.

Ezra, meanwhile, did as he had in the main hold not long ago and shielded the Rebel soldiers behind them with the ancient purple-bladed lightsaber he'd come to wield more proficiently than his two previous sabers. One, two, three, four, the Adherents just kept coming. Whenever the Jedi blasted one away with the Force, another was upon him. It also certainly didn't help that the silent, elite Force-users were more than adapt at matching his basic powers, as well as blocking and deflecting each blaster bolt fired at them effortlessly. The two alien soldiers went down in the fighting, leaving only the Human soldier and Katarn backing the son of Lothal up. Steeling his nerves and furrowing his brow, Ezra knew he had to draw on greater power or risk being overwhelmed.

Calling upon the reserves of Force energy that had long lay dormant inside of him, just as he had on the downed Black Sun frigate, Ezra seized the moment he put some distance between himself and the enemy. Using both arms and hands, he unleashed a torrent of telekinetic power that blasted all of the Adherents around him into the air. He'd long held back even while sensing his reserves of Force energy grow over the years, heeding Kanan's warnings about restraint, control, and discipline. But now, if being a little reckless would enable himself, his wife, the dear child under their protection, and the others present to escape with their lives, he decided he was going to be a bad student if only for a moment.

Dawn appeared to mimic his motions, and sensing her own output of Force energy, Ezra looked back over his shoulder. She blasted the Adherents even further back as they hit the floor, and Katarn and the soldiers wasted no time taking aim and firing while their deadly foes were hopelessly defenseless.

All the while, HK-47 utilized every current weapon in his arsenal on the two Adherents tasked with destroying or neutralizing him. This combined with quick reflexive programming and magnetized footplates enabled the ancient assassin droid to keep up with his enemies blow for blow, for a time. Surrounded by the burning wreckage of the shuttle, there was only so much safe ground to work with. Finally, even as one Adherent was caught open and blasted into the afterlife, another slashed into and then stabbed HK straight through the chassis, narrowly missing his power core. Shifting gears to the flamethrower built into his right wrist, the droid successfully forced the remaining Adherent to break off their attack, but not before the latter jammed the data spike into the computer port he exposed. HK seized up in a matter of moments, and appeared to shut down, involuntarily.

"Systems failing, masterrrr!" his speech stalled as the yellow glow in his photoreceptors faded and his arm went slack, falling to the floor. Through the smoke, Ezra caught sight of what transpired as he fought off the Adherents. At least several remained, and Sabine was no closer to defeating or fighting her way around Lorena.

"This ends now!" Ezra felt frustration and anger well up inside of him, a dangerous combination coupled with the reserves of power he was tapping into. He did his best to stave off giving into his rage, but still called upon more Force energy to send another massive wave of the stuff directly into the Adherents just as they regained their footing. "Sabine, duck!" he warned his wife, and she reflexively did so without even looking back to him. Lorena was caught in the telekinetic blast as well. Alongside the remaining Adherents, she was violently thrown into one of the two walls on both sides of the hangar. By the time she regathered her wits and recalled her weapon to her, the _Starbird_ and the _Moldy Crow_ were lifting off.

"Overseer, do _not_ let the unbelievers escape! Open fire!" she alerted her second-in-command back on the warship through her comm.

"Acknowledged, High Commandant!" a male voice on the other end of the line replied.

The three main batteries on the converted freighter started unleashing volleys of laserfire the second the _Starbird_ and _Moldy Crow_ left the hangar. Both Rebel craft took direct hits, but the shielding on the smaller ship failed first, and despite her pilot attempting evasive maneuvers, the modified Corellian patrol craft was blasted out of the sky and began a controlled descent towards the forest below. At the same time, the stronger vessel sped past the Society's ship. The ball turret swung around to keep firing at the _Starbird_ , and the ship slowly came about on the captain's orders, but it was too late.

"Katarn! Come in! Do you read us?!" Sabine frantically tried hailing their surviving ally, and both she and Ezra were visibly relieved when his voice replied over the comm.

"Not the first time I've been shot down; probably won't be the last! Don't worry about me, I'll find somewhere to lay low for a bit! Get back to the Rebellion!"

The two decorated heroes of Ghost Team had escaped, saved the life a gifted young girl and child of their two mentors, and prevented a dangerous assassin droid loaded with valuable data from falling back into the hands of a hostile faction, but at a cost none of them were comfortable with.

None of them could've anticipated things had only gone from bad to worse in their absence.

 **A/N: Once again, I apologize for the unexpected hiatus, but it's over now, and with Chapters 7 and 8 already in progress, I can pretty much guarantee the wait for further updates won't be nearly as long. Next up, we return to the battle on Ryloth for the duration. The line in the dirt has been drawn, and neither Rebellion nor Empire will accept anything less than total victory.**

 **As always, a most sincere thank you to each and everyone of you for your viewership and your reviews. In addition, my dedicated beta and talented fellow writer Wikked Grin retains my gratitude as well. Until the next time, safe journeys everyone. :)**


	7. Chapter 7: To Make a Stand

Star Wars: Rebels: World At War

 **Disclaimer: Star Wars Rebels and all Star Wars characters and Lore are not my property, as they are all owned by Lucasfilm and the Walt Disney Company.**

 **A/N: So, how about that finale, huh? My heart was pounding through much of the last 15 minutes, truthfully. I am most eager to see where the story there goes next, as are most of you I'm sure.**

 **Rest assured everyone this series will continue for however long it needs to, and I am holding myself to that. Now, without further ado, while Ezra and Sabine were otherwise occupied on Takodana, the conflict on Ryloth continued unabated in the slightest. For now, the Imperials put the first stage of their new strategy into action while the Rebels struggle to hold their fragile alliance of convenience together. And now, let's begin!**

Chapter 7: To Make A Stand

"I cannot believe you allowed Separatists to land on our home! What possibly could've compelled you to allow these… these… _butchers_ back to Ryloth! A few outlying villages have been fortunate enough to escape the cruelty of the Empire, so far. What's stopping any of _them_ from changing that?!" Cham pointed an accusatory finger at the Nimbus Commandos as he raged aloud.

It wasn't surprising to Hera when her father objected to the sight of CIS troops among the forces she brought to Ryloth. What was surprising was any had showed up at all. Safely inside the confines of one of Cham's numerous underground hideouts, at last she could pose the nagging question on her mind to a one Cirro Stratus. Ignoring the outrage from her elder for the moment, she turned to look the Nimbus leader squarely in the eye. To his credit, he didn't even flinch at her questioning glare.

"Hera…" Kanan cautioned, to little avail.

"As much as I appreciate your timely arrival with the warriors from Clan Wren, I have to ask why you are here. I thought your commanding officer and I had an agreement none of his ground units were to land on this planet," her tone was wary, suspicious even. Still, the Human commando officer kept his stoic and respectful façade.

"My sincerest apologies for the confusion, General Syndulla, but I believe Admiral Zalveniad agreed not to land any droid or vehicular forces planetside. As you can clearly see, every last soldier in my unit is strictly organic, with the exception of those of us with cybernetics, and our repulsor boots do not qualify as vehicles."

"Ralon Zalveniad, you sly bastard, you," Hera cursed, sighing in frustration with closed eyes. She largely knew him by reputation only, but in hindsight this kind of scheming didn't exactly surprise her. Even during the Clone Wars, the Arkanian admiral had a reputation for handling assignments through his own discretion. Turning back and opening her eyes, she shifted focus back to her infuriated elder.

"Father, if you'll please hear me out-"

"I will not allow Separatist scum to set foot on our world! These murderous beasts are no better than the Empire!" Cham pointed an accusing finger at Cirro and his troops. Kanan could sense the tension building, but Cirro himself remained largely apathetic to the older Syndulla's anger and name-calling.

"We're not going to make any headway against the Imperials by turning on each other. We can't be too picky with ready and willing allies in this war," the blind Jedi Knight tried to mediate.

"Easy for you to say, Jedi," Cham resumed through grit teeth, "You never had to see your people suffer under Separatist occupation. Zalveniad was the admiral who led the naval forces blockading Ryloth during the war!" At this point, the young Mandalorian officer decided it was time to cut in. He just returned from outside the hideout. He chose to bypass the elder Syndulla and speak directly to Hera instead.

"General Syndulla, my warriors have established contact with another landing team, Group B to be precise. They're several clicks to the southeast. Request permission to extract them?"

"Permission granted, Tristan," Hera agreed, "We'll need all the manpower we can muster for the third phase of the operation," she paused for a moment to speak to Cham once again, "Father, I assume you have a location in mind where we can safely rally at?"

"We're not done discussing your decision to bring war criminals to Ryloth, daughter!" the elder Syndulla tried rerouting the conversation back to his concerns, but a serious, almost pleading look from his only child softened his heart, for now. After heaving an exasperated sigh, he acquiesced. "Fine. Currently, the tunnels beneath the ruins of Zylema Temple far to the south serve as my headquarters. There's enough space through a secret entrance to conceal your tanks, and I've already told Gobi to expect us."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Imperial outpost in the Tann Province, Colonel Kosh had summoned Volker, Boba, and Slavin to meet him in the command room once his grisly work in the interrogation chamber was complete. It didn't surprise the older Imperial officer when Volker inquired on the status of his latest victim.

"The prisoner, does she still live?" the black ops commander inquired, his tone wary. Slavin merely scoffed, but Kosh acquiesced.

"I've provided strict instructions to keep her alive, barely. For now, she remains more valuable to our interests alive and in sufficient health."

"Disgusting creatures, all of those Twi'leks," Slavin spat viciously.

"Don't keep us in suspense, colonel, time is money," the son of the last Mand'alor chimed in. Kosh stepped over to the holotable in the center of the room, and activated a live, three dimensional map of another location on Ryloth.

"This is the Dola Province, roughly a couple hundred miles southwest of our current position. The mind probe yielded some fantastic results when it dug into the prisoner's skull, so to speak. If the information she generously provided us is reliable, we have a direct fix on Syndulla's current base of operations," the colonel paused a moment to zoom in on a specific set of ruins on the map, "Here, gentlemen, is all that remains of the temple city of Zylema. As far as we now know, the network of tunnels and catacombs built directly underneath it is where that little womp rat and the bulk his pesky vermin followers rest their heads after a long day of opposing our occupation."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Slavin slammed his fist down on the console, "Let's get over there and finish this!"

"Not so fast," Volker cautioned, knowing brute force alone wouldn't win the day, "It could just as easily be a trap. The interrogation drones have been upgraded since Yavin, but we still don't have one hundred percent certainty even when dealing with someone who knows the enemy plans as intimately as the prisoner."

"There was no way she could conceivably lie once the truth serum was injected into her!" the disgraced captain protested, but the colonel, once again, agreed with the commander.

"Underestimating Syndulla repeatedly is what got us into this mess in the first place. Bounty hunter," Kosh looked over to Boba, "what say you?" After a moment of thought, the Mandalorian replied as requested.

"When tracking prey, never take any chances if you don't have to. Wily ones like Syndulla and his followers will certainly have something up their sleeves. I believe proceeding with caution is our best bet."

"We know Syndulla and the main insurgent group that arrived to back him up haven't had enough time to return to Zylema if it is indeed their destination," Volker quickly deduced. "It would stand to reason if we act quickly, we could send a scout unit to head them off and keep watch over the ruins until we can find out more."

"I'm not taking any more chances with a damned Jedi at Syndulla's side. I'm sending you in, Mandalorian," Kosh shifted his gaze back to Boba, who nodded.

"By all means, I'll head out immediately. Just know if I have to kill a Jedi, it's gonna cost you extra."

"Agreed, now go pack up whatever you need. I'll have a gunship prepped to insert you behind enemy lines within thirty minutes," as the bounty hunter turned to leave, the colonel relayed further instructions to Slavin, "Captain, you stay here and inform Commander Alpha of what's developed. I want him to deploy two scout teams on bikes to monitor the area and see if they can spot Syndulla and the insurgents heading southwest."

"Yes, colonel," the captain saluted.

"Commander, you're with me. I have specific instructions for your troops," Kosh returned his gaze to Volker, who saluted as well.

"Yes sir!"

Once out in the corridor that led to the main entrance of the outpost, the colonel continued speaking with his longest-serving subordinate. The two Imperial officers walked side-by-side with their hands clasped behind their backs.

"Commander, naturally I expect you and the Wingguard to lead the assault on Syndulla's base when we verify its location, even if it isn't at Zylema, and the 338th will back you up. However, I want to hear your input on the matter: do you believe capturing or killing Syndulla will be enough to break his followers?" Kosh waited patiently as Volker thought about the question for a long moment.

"The Twi'leks are a proud and resourceful people. They've had to endure the criminal tyranny of the Hutts for millennia, and the full might of the Separatist war machine during the Clone Wars. Time and time again they've been tested by foreign invaders like us, and never completely yielded. In order to succeed where everyone else who came before us failed, we need to try a different strategy. The Twi'leks will continue to endure as long as they have hope, and Syndulla is merely part of that hope."

"Yes…" Kosh continued, surprisingly quickly after Volker finished, "We need to destroy their hope."

"What?" the commander abruptly asked in response.

"It won't be enough to simply capture or kill Syndulla; every last one of his followers and allies must perish. If we wipe them out, the remaining Twi'leks will understand the futility of such resistance," Kosh decreed with narrowed, darkened eyes.

"I see, as you command, sir," Volker nodded as they neared the entrance. "I've always believed all who oppose the peace and stability of the Empire must answer for it."

"And that's part of the reason I've come to rely on you."

* * *

Several hours had passed since then. Located inside the Dola Province, which bordered the region where Lessu stood to the east, Zylema had long stood as a temple city where both religious worshippers from across the life zone on Ryloth and merchants from the capital would travel and congregate in peace. During the waning years of the Old Republic, increased underworld activities in the area led to a steep decline of festivities and other activity in public spaces. Slowly but surely, lackeys of the Hutt Cartel took over the streets. By the time the Clone Wars broke out, Zylema was for the most part already in a shoddy state with many dilapidated and abandoned buildings, and the cowardly gangsters chose to close up shop rather than fight. During the Confederacy's occupation, the Emir of the Techno Union, Wat Tambor, ordered the further destruction of the city and the ancient temple it was built around as a means to break the spirits of the Twi'lek populace.

Any plans to rebuild Zylema had to be put on hold when the Empire took over, and what remained of the temple city became largely regarded as a forgotten ruin. In the mountains further to the west, the sacred rock formation known as Zylema Pinnacle was largely untouched, but that was another matter. Ultimately when Cham Syndulla's revitalized resistance movement began its strongest push towards Lessu so far, the veteran Twi'lek general chose the tunnels and catacombs beneath the demolished temple as an ideal base of operations.

Inside the central chamber of the intricate network, built directly beneath the site of the demolished temple in the heart of the ruined city, the Twi'lek resistance fighters had set up a makeshift command room. Their equipment which included a holoprojector, several communication and sensory consoles, and two power generators were all portable and dated, leftovers from the Old Republic during the Clone Wars. Caked with dirt and dust and showing signs of makeshift repairs including patch jobs, they left much to be desired. Still, Syndulla's officers and technicians, while few in number, were skilled enough to keep whatever they salvaged in working order running. Cham led his daughter along with the rest of his followers and allies in tow inside the chamber, with the exception of the Nimbus Commandos. The older Twi'lek general was quickly greeted by his favored lieutenant.

"Welcome back sir! We were pleased to hear of your success. All of you, welcome," after looking over to the others as he finished, Gobi saluted his longtime superior, and the latter returned the gesture.

"Thank you my friend. What is our status?" the elder Syndulla inquired.

"We have conformation that aside from the 338th, multiple battalions and companies also from Imperial Spec Ops have also arrived planetside. One of them, a strike force called the Wingguard, have suppressed our operations at Karambia," the male Rutian Twi'lek relayed informatively.

"The Wingguard?" Hera quirked a brow, instantly recognizing the name, "They led the ground assault at our former base on the Fourth Moon of Yavin after the destruction of the Death Star. They must not be underestimated," she narrowed her eyes to convey her seriousness to her father, who nodded in response. Her husband chose that moment to interject.

"Then perhaps it's a good thing we have a unit of veteran Separatist commandos watching our backs. Maybe their leader should be allowed to join us in here?" Kanan's sightless gaze fell upon his father-in-law, who still seemed less than pleased. Cham stared his son-in-law down, for all the good it did.

"Those beasts in the form of men should be grateful I allowed them to enter the tunnels at all instead of shooting them on sight as they deserve! None of them can be permitted in the sacred burial chambers, or this command hall!" at this point, the vein in his forehead was throbbing. Hera decided to offer a compromise.

"For now, Cirro and the Nimbus can remain near the outer perimeter, but I'll relay whatever develops here to them personally. They may not be deserving of access to the sacred places and burial grounds of our people, but like it or not they're an asset we can't disregard. Not with what's at stake."

"Yes," Gobi agreed, "That sounds acceptable to me. Sir?" he looked over at his longtime superior, who sighed and nodded once more.

"Fine."

"Now then, if that's settled, I believe we have the next phase to discuss," the younger of the two Syndullas drew everyone's attention back to the matter at hand.

* * *

Several hours later, as the sun began to set off towards the horizon over the mountains west of the city ruins, a lone male Mandalorian in the iconic dark green, red, and yellow armor once worn by the late Mand'alor Jaster Mereel slowly crept through a narrow pass obscured by scattered rocks and boulders until he found a wide vantage point. Boba lowered the rangefinder on his helmet to scan the perimeter, slowly and carefully scanning the area for lifeforms, and wasn't long before he picked up multiple humanoid heat signatures. They were each moving at a considerable distance from one another, but at key locations.

 _"_ _Okay, so either this is a squad on patrol, or an unrealistically coordinated group of grave robbers,"_ the son of the previous Mand'alor mused in his mind. _"Certainly promising, but not definitive."_ The veteran Mandalorian then switched up the settings on his rangefinder, checking for electromagnetic energy signatures. Such would indicate most active forms of technology, as long as they were unshielded. Sure enough, several faint traces, some stronger than others, registered almost instantly. It wasn't long before Boba deciphered the smaller, yet stronger energy signatures scattered around the perimeter outside the ruins. _"Portable sensor nodes, more leftover tech from the Clone Wars judging by their apparent range and energy output. Almost invisible to most scanners despite their age. Heh, not too shabby on the upkeep, Twi'leks."_ Using the comm unit built into the other side of his helmet opposite of the rangefinder, Fett relayed his findings to his employers. He chose to use voice scrambling, a codename, and speak in code as well, all in the event anyone unwelcome was eavesdropping.

"This is Mereel Four, hailing the farmstead. Harvest looks promising, but I'm heading into the fields for a second watering. Go ahead and reserve the stall at the market." After about thirty seconds, another scrambled voice replied, but Boba had a hunch who it was.

"I read you. Onward at once to event horizon," Volker gave the green light without breaking code, and Fett smirked beneath his helmet. It was the only reply the bounty hunter got from the Imperials, but it was all he needed.

A single EMP grenade was all it took to disable the lone sensor node in his path.

* * *

Several miles away, safely out of comm and sensor range of Cham's base, the Winggguard had set up a forward base camp in preparation for leading the assault, or providing their Mandalorian ally an assist in the unlikely event it became a necessity. Having just ceased encrypted communication with the latter, Volker exited his tent, catching the attention of the trooper currently on watch. The elite jet trooper in the black and silver variation of the standard armor nodded silently to his superior, who returned the gesture. The camp was set up under a receding cliff face, a ring of tents arrayed around a small, portable lamp which doubled as a header. A cone-shaped metal shade had been placed atop of the lamp, as to limit the possibility of the camp being spotted from a distance.

"You should get some rest with the others while you can. I'll take over the rest of your shift," the decorated Imperial field officer offered his subordinate.

"Thank you, Commander Nostromo, but it's my duty to do my part," the trooper astutely replied, shifting his gaze back to the rugged wilderness around the camp.

"Suit yourself, but don't tally a minute past your shift once you're relieved. Consider that much an order."

"Yes sir, thank you, sir."

Volker took this chance to patrol the perimeter of the camp before finally turning in himself.

* * *

As all of this had been taking place, back inside the intricate network of tunnels and catacombs beneath the ruins of Zylema, Hera found Kanan meditating in the room they'd been given not a stone's throw from the main chamber. She couldn't help but smile at the familiar sight, and already knew he was aware of her presence.

"Your thoughts dwell on Dawn," the last student of the old Jedi Order stated simply.

"And yours don't?" the co-founder of the Rebellion asked in reply, curious as to where her husband was going with this. He shook his head as he answered.

"Of course I think about her, how she's doing, but I'm confident Ezra and Sabine can take care of her in our absence."

"It's not her safety I'm concerned about, love. It's _this_ ," Hera attempted to clarify. She sighed and elaborated, "I don't know, I suppose a part of me hoped the next time I returned home, I could bring all of my family with me."

"Even the older kids we left in charge of the little one?" Kanan chuckled with a grin, his heart warming upon hearing his wife laugh softly.

"Yes, them as well," she affirmed, taking a seat at the edge of her fold-out bunk. Without breaking his pose on the floor, the blind Jedi continued.

"Look at it this way: what we're doing here is essentially making sure when this war inevitably ends, Ryloth will be a world worth returning to, and bringing our daughter home to," he finished with a reassuring smile in her direction, and he could sense her returning the gesture with a nod. She didn't need a strong connection to the Force to know he understood her, and her him. It was one of the reasons she fell for him in the first place. At that moment, a knock on door from the hallway outside drew both of their attention. The muffled voice of a Rebel soldier called out before either could ask who it was.

"General Syndulla, Commander Jarrus, you're both needed at command immediately!"

 **A/N: Continued immediately in Chapter 8!**


	8. Chapter 8: Between the Lines

Star Wars: Rebels: World At War

 **Disclaimer: Star Wars Rebels and all Star Wars characters and Lore are not my property, as they are all owned by Lucasfilm and the Walt Disney Company.**

 **A/N: Continued immediately from Chapter 7!**

Chapter 8: Between the Lines

The airy deserts, barren mountains, and sparse patches of farmland occasionally broken up by narrow and shallow rivers and streams that made up the life zone on Ryloth betrayed the cold temperatures that often took hold in the prefectural lands under the night sky. Suffice to say, the ruins of the temple city of Zylema and the surrounding region were no exception. Still, it was a quiet calm outside on this particular evening, one which betrayed the bustling activity going on inside the confines of Cham Syndulla's base beneath the ruins.

While the majority of personnel had turned in for the night, the main chamber functioning as the command room remained crowded with comm and staff officers hard at work, and from where he stood closely monitoring a console over Gobi's shoulder, the elder Syndulla looked relieved when his daughter and son in law arrived. It was an expression he didn't wear often, so Hera knew it was serious.

"Hera, Kanan, I'm glad you're both here. We could use an extra pair of hands here, or more specially, ears," he informed them plainly.

"What's happened, father?" she inquired in a like-tone. He remained silent, opting to let his first lieutenant explain from where the latter sat.

"We intercepted a transmission on an unidentified frequency several minutes ago. We can't make heads or tails of what it means, however," Gobi explained, and the Jedi Knight present immediately understood.

"It's spoken in code, and that's how you know it's likely Imperial."

"Y-yes, that's exactly it, Master Jedi," the middle-aged Rutian Twi'lek stuttered, needing a moment to remember how sharp Jedi were, courtesy of the Force.

"Has anyone here been able to trace it?" the younger Syndulla asked further. Cham shook his head.

"No, it's too encrypted even for our best. I was hopping your droid could be of assistance, daughter."

"Chopper's currently out for a recharge, but I doubt he'll pass up the chance to show someone up," Hera mused, and Kanan nodded with an agreeing smirk.

As if on cue, an alarm sounded throughout the makeshift base, startling the group. Immediately everyone present went on high alert. Instantly, the guards took up defensive positions at all entry points to the main chamber.

"That's the proximity alarm! We're under attack!" Gobi alerted the two Rebels as Cham went to retrieve his comm unit on a table across the way. His brows furrowed in his familiar mixture of anger and frustration.

"All posts, report in!"

* * *

The comm units of every guard squad leader sounded off throughout the base. For the Twi'lek sergeant who had led the watch at the barricade at the bottom of the stone stairs that led down into the tunnels from the ruined temple above, it was too late. His lifeless corpse still had smoke pluming out from the blaster holes on his head and chest. All but two of his squad were already dead, and the lone survivors, a man and a woman, lay wounded and disarmed at the feet of one Boba Fett, who had the barrel of his modified E-33 blaster rotating back and forth between the both of them.

"All right, that's it, I'm a busy man and your late comrades have delayed me long enough. So, for the last time, _where_ is this facility's power core?!" the veteran mercenary and accomplished Mandalorian growled threateningly. He focused squarely on the male resistance fighter, pressing a finger on the trigger. "You, talk, or you're _both_ finished!"

"H-hah! Never! We… we're ready to die for a free Ryloth!" the blasted and bloodied male retorted weakly, yet defiantly.

"As you wish." A single blaster bolt ended his life. The female whimpered in fear and pain, and had no time for reprieve before their assailant trained his rifle on her. "Well, he _did_ say you too…"

"W-w-wait! Please! It's a pair of portable power generators in the main chamber, where the command station was set up!" she was shaking now, either from terror or blood loss, as she acquiesced. Fett lowered his blaster for a moment as he brought up a centuries-old map of the tunnels Colonel Kosh had him download into his helmet.

"Ah yes, a predictably rudimentary system set up where it could be protected by Syndulla himself and his top dogs," after he deduced this, he quickly shot the woman through the skull as to assure her silence, killing her instantly. The sound of footsteps in rapid succession coming from around a nearby corner and increasing in volume signified the bounty hunter would have to fight his way to his destination. Of course, he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

About a couple of minutes later, back in the main chamber, the vein on Cham's forehead was bulging once again. The new additions to their present company in the form of four Separatist Nimbus Commandos were _not_ what he had in mind when he requested additional support from his daughter.

"Why couldn't your own troops or your Mandalorian allies have come instead of these murderous animals disguised as men?!" he growled out accusingly. "I thought we agreed they weren't allowed this far inside the tunnels!" This time, Hera had to resist rolling her eyes.

"Father, with all due respect, I think our present situation requires a more practical approach. Tristan Wren and his warriors are scouring the base along with our soldiers and your own, including the guards you had stationed here. Cirro and the rest of his unit will be joining us here soon on _my_ orders," the Rebel officer elaborated and stated firmly, leaning forward with arms crossed for emphasis, and a pair of narrowed brows for good measure. Kanan couldn't help but smirk from where he stood off to the side by the four Separatists, who just watched in silence.

The elder Syndulla was preparing to engage in yet another full-blown argument with his daughter when they were interrupted by a burst of blaster fire out in the hall, from more than one source. Just as the group started to react, there was screaming, then silence. The Nimbus Commandos went to peer out into the corridor with their blaster rifles raised, and two were instantaneously shot and fell down to the floor, wounded and stunned but not dead. Kanan drew and activated his lightsaber, and everyone else present reached for their blasters. The other two commandos returned fire as Kanan moved to take point, but had to duck and cover as a jet of flame poured out at them. Running over and using his free hand, Kanan blocked the flames through the Force, and for a brief moment his allies stood, or sat, in awe of his power. That was short-lived, however, as the flames subsided to reveal Fett now directly in front of his Jedi foe, already activating the missile launcher built into his jetpack.

"Get back!" Kanan warned as it was fired, having to leap back himself. He didn't have time to seize it with the Force before it hit the floor where he'd been standing, and while he avoided the brunt of the blast, he didn't escape it entirely. The Jedi fell with a yelp into a console off to the side, suffering some minor burns and obviously in pain.

"Kanan!" Hera called out to him, but didn't miss the three thermal detonators that rolled across the floor into the room. "Hit the deck!" she warned everyone.

The ensuring explosions demolished several consoles and computer terminals, including the holotable in the middle of the room. Nobody was caught in the blasts, but they effectively filled the entire chamber with smoke and the shockwave knocked out a few of them as they slammed into the walls, including Hera and Kanan. Calmly, coldly, using his rangefinder to guide him, Boba Fett walked into the room and took one shot after the next, wounding or killing anyone still conscious attempting to raise a blaster to him. Realizing his intended target, Gobi attempted to intercept the bounty hunter and pull out a grenade of his own with blaster drawn. He got off two shots before taking two himself, one through the chest and the other through the skull, the latter killing him instantly. Cham couldn't stop the audible despair that escaped him at the sight of his longest-serving loyalist falling dead to the floor.

"Gobi! NO! Ack!" a blaster bolt to the shoulder sent him back down. Utilizing the pulse cannon built into his left gauntlet, Boba destroyed both portable power generators. The interior of the entire base went pitch black for a moment before a scattered number of dim, emergency lights activated, providing just enough illumination to safely move around. The Mandalorian then turned to the leader of the Twi'lek resistance. Killing Syndulla wasn't an objective for this particular mission, but the bounty on his head proved too tempting to pass up. Cham attempted to raise his own blaster to retaliate, only for it to be shot out of his hand. One more would be sufficient to kill him, and so Boba pulled the trigger.

Cham Syndulla had closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable sting and burn of the blaster bolt that would end his life, assuming it wouldn't just kill him instantly in the form of a headshot. His enemy had fired, but he felt nothing. He could feel and hear his heart pounding, so he knew he wasn't dead. He opened his eyes again, and they quickly went wide as he gasped at what he saw. One of the Nimbus had taken the shot for him, and was now on the floor at his side. Fett said nothing as he pressed his finger on the trigger again, but at that moment the telltale sound of a lightsaber activating drew his attention. Kanan had regained consciousness and returned to his feet. Cirro and the rest of the Nimbus had also arrived at the other point of entry to the chamber, and wasted no time taking their own shots at the bounty hunter.

Now cornered and increasingly outnumbered, Boba expertly dodged enemy fire and returned it, before jumping to avoid the lightsaber blade coming down at him. He landed a swift kick on Kanan's stomach, which sent the Jedi stumbling back, and forcing the Nimbus to watch their aim. The bounty hunter took this opening to retreat by rocketing away with his jetpack, tossing a small spherical device onto the floor beside him just as he went out the doorway he entered from. It quickly unfolded and began flashing a red light in its center. It was a homing beacon. With enough of the smoke finally clear, Cirro blasted it to pieces in seconds, but not before it sent out a signal, one the Imperials would have no problem tracing.

* * *

All the while, back at the outpost in the Tann Province, Colonel Kosh was at the holotable speaking to Commander Nostromo. The latter was at the camp with his unit built under the cliffs a few miles north of the ruined temple city. The former paused their talk for a moment to confer with one of his aides, before returning to his top field commander to relay the update.

"We just received a signal from the homing beacon inside the tunnels. It seems the Mandalorian has confirmed the enemy is inside. You are go for immediate extraction."

"Yes, colonel! We'll move out immediately," Volker affirmed instantly, and their transmission promptly ceased.

With the holocall over, Kosh switched the holographic display on the table back to what he'd been looking at and calculating logistics on previously: two full attack groups comprised of VT-49 Decimators and multiple squadrons of TIE Defenders, all outfitted with specialized, incendiary payloads.

* * *

At this point, Boba had fallen back out the way he entered the hidden base. Making his way out of the temple ruins past the rubble of the north wall, he carefully followed a predesignated route to an extraction point. Passing through the rubble of a shrine on the temple perimeter, the bounty hunter suddenly came to a halt. He stood silent, waiting, listening, as if sensing he was being watched. His instincts were validated not a moment later.

"That's far enough, Son of Clan Fett! You will go no further!" Tristan Wren decreed resolutely, feeling confident at the sight of his fellow warriors from Clan Wren closing in. They had the intruder surrounded. Still, the latter showed no signs of concern after he quickly analyzed his surroundings, cocked his head to the side, and retorted.

"This is all you brought? I'm almost insulted."

"Clan Wren, attack!" The strategy had been to charge in and overwhelm their foe from all angles, a simple contain and destroy maneuver. However, Boba was well prepared, even when facing foes wearing armor and utilizing weapons similar to his own. He utilized his jetpack to rocket up and over the ruined shrine, a few well-placed blaster bolts on a pair of support columns from his rifle enough to cause the remains of the structure to tumble down. "Get clear!" Tristan and his fellow warriors were able to evade the chunks of stone and duracrete crashing down around them, but only then did it become clear the threat of being crushed was merely a diversion. The collapsing ruins kicked up a cloud of dirt and dust which enshrouded all of the combatants in a matter of seconds. "Switch to infrared on your rangefinders! He's trying to blind us!"

"Yes sir! Aagh!" one of the warriors was blindsided by Boba as the latter rocketed back in at high speed. After slamming his victim into the dirt, the son of the previous Mand'alor used his flamethrower to ignite two more of his opponents. The pair cried out in shock and agony before their own jetpacks were ignited. Tristan and the others narrowly avoided being caught in the ensuing explosions. Their opponent wasted no time taking aim with his blaster and keeping up the offensive, using his own rangefinder to see through the dust cloud. Despite their best attempts to fight back, all of the Clan Wren warriors with the exception of Tristan were taken down humiliatingly fast. Boba slew the last two at once using his whipcord and pulse cannon.

Attempting to return to his feet, Tristan tried to return fire, but took three blaster bolts to the torso in rapid succession. A recent upgrade made to his chestplate was the only thing that spared him from certain death. Now down, wounded, and dazed, he was helpless as the bounty hunter closed in for the kill.

"Almost laughable. You've barely earned a warrior's death, but I'll make this quick," Fett informed his prey coldly, not caring if he heard or not. Then, the unmodified clone's sharpened senses kicked in once more, and he narrowly dodged a barrage of blaster fire aimed squarely at his head.

"First squad, encircle and shield the wounded! Second squad, you're with me on pursuit! Everyone, advance and fire!" Cirro hurriedly ordered, and his unit sped forward at high-speed using their repulsor boots in near-perfect unison. Boba returned fire as he dodged their fire with quick legwork along with tucking and rolling. He had resumed his previous action of falling back to the extraction point, at a steadier pace this time, but even so he knew he would be surrounded in moments. To complicate matters further, he also knew he couldn't use his jetpack. He didn't have the opening the Clan Wren warriors gave him, and so the risk of being shot down was too great. After taking another shot at his pursuers, another barrage of blaster fire came from over his head, and by now he recognized the distinct sound of the modified E-11 rifles responsible as well as the roar of more jetpacks.

 _"_ _Reinforcements…"_

"Stay on their flanks, covering fire is priority one!" Volker instructed his own unit as they rocketed into the scene of battle, "Dig your heels in once you find your positions! We need to hold this area until our ride gets here! Don't stop firing!" Within moments, the decorated Imperial field commander had provided his Mandalorian ally the opening the latter needed. Fett rocketed to safe distance, hunkering down behind a collapsed section of wall with the leader of his rescuers.

"I prefer working alone, but I'll make an exception _this_ time," the bounty hunter remarked with faint bemusement. Volker smirked under his half-mask and nodded without turning to face him. The black ops officer kept his eyes focused squarely on the enemy as he kept shooting.

"We got a gunship with TIE Interceptor escort inbound for extraction. Estimated time of arrival is now one minute, so we have to hold the line here!" the Imperial informed the Mandalorian, who nodded in affirmation, taking aim to resume fire with his own blaster.

"Consider it done!" Boba retorted, forcing a Nimbus Commando to hit the dirt while shooting. Further back at the collapsed rubble that had been the shrine ruins, Tristan groaned in pain as he tried pulling himself up, and failing. He called out to his ally. Though he hadn't heard Volker or Boba, he knew what their intent had to be.

"Commander Stratus! Fett and the Imps _cannot_ be allowed to escape! They know the location of this base!" his voice strained as he winced. From over his shoulder behind his own cover, Cirro sharply retorted.

"Got some bad news for you; the other Mandalorian already sent out a homing signal from inside the base! The Imperials know, and they'll be coming in full force regardless of what happens here!"

"Damn it all!"

The firefight went on without pause, the two sides now appearing somewhat evenly matched. By the time Hera, Kanan, and a squad of Rebel soldiers arrived to reinforce the Nimbus, it was too late. His sharpened, Force-imbued senses alerted the blind Jedi Knight to the approaching danger just before the familiar roar of TIE engines sounded over the blaster fire.

"Everyone, get clear! Find cover, now!"

"Fall back! Fall back!" Hera echoed his sentiment, trusting his instincts seconds before the approaching Imperial starfighters vindicated them both.

Most of the Rebel, Mandalorian, and Separatist personnel were able to evade the rapid barrage of green laser fire from a squadron consisting of five TIE Interceptors. Cirro personally carried Tristan while some of his subordinates carried the rest of the surviving, wounded Clan Wren warriors. Everyone had to dive out of the way or for new cover. A few unlucky souls were shredded to ashen pieces. It was over in seconds, but the collapsed shrine ruins and the crumbling remains of the temple were blasted and diced up even further before the fighters flew past the allied forces. The Imperial black ops team and their own Mandalorian ally rocketed up to the gunship that closely followed the squadron without resistance. It turned away and sped off just as the squadron came back around for another sweep.

This time, their foes on the ground were prepared.

Kanan hurled his lightsaber skyward and controlled its movements through the Force, feeling out the living Force inside the pilot of the craft he was aiming for. For his own part, Tristan dragged himself up to his knees and fired the missile loaded into the launcher in his jetpack. Two of the TIE Interceptors went down, one after losing a wing and the other blown apart at the cockpit. The remaining three fighters broke off the attack and retreated with the gunship.

* * *

In the aftermath of the skirmish on the surface, the formerly hidden base remained in complete darkness for a good half hour before an emergency backup generator was activated after being brought out of storage. However, it was no replacement for the two larger, more powerful generators that preceded it. It barely had enough strength to run the lights, thermal vents, doors, and whatever computer terminals in the main chamber that survived Fett's attack. Non-essential systems like perimeter sensors and long-range communications were effectively dead. Needless to say, the majority of remaining personnel were preparing for an immediate evacuation. The rest were on watch outside. Night vision optics weren't ideal to warn of an approaching attack in time, but it was all the allied forces had for the time being.

Hera, with Chopper in tow, found her father in the bunkroom the latter had shared with his late first lieutenant. Cham was finishing up packing whatever of his personal gear he could carry with him, including notably an old but beautifully maintained heirloom family vibroblade. A knock on the doorframe alerted the elder Syndulla that he had company.

"Need any help in here?" she asked him softly. Between losing almost all of his best officers and having to relocate yet again, Hera knew her father was in an even worse mood than usual.

"I'm good, Hera, thank you," Cham replied softly, such a rare occurrence that it caught Hera off-guard for a moment, but she quickly recollected herself. She quirked a hairless brow line as he knelt down to retrieve a small lockbox from under the bed opposite of his own.

"You know we can only take what we can carry with us. I'm sure Gobi would understand his personal effects need to be left behind," the younger Syndulla cautioned her father, who dismissed her concerns with a silent shake of his head.

"Of course he would, but he was more than my second in command. He was my friend. I owe it to him to keep at least _some_ mementos of his wherever we go next, and this box contains his most prized possessions." Using a small encoded passkey he pulled from his dead associate's pocket, the elder Syndulla opened the lockbox with a sad smile, wanting a look at the cherished collectibles he would now be charged with safekeeping. Immediately, one item stood out above the others. A brass-colored medallion, with a circular charm that featured a design unfamiliar to the resistance leader. It visibly puzzled him, and Hera caught on immediately.

"What is it?" she watched as he pulled it up delicately from the opened case, and when he presented it to her, she studied it closely for a moment, equally confused. "Huh. It looks like a dragon skull of some sort. I'm guessing you don't know the significance of it, either."

"Not at all, and I never saw Gobi wear it. He never even mentioned it. Curious, it looks valuable enough, and it must be to be included in this assortment of his," as Cham and his daughter pondered the implications and meaning of the mysterious pendant, a binary whirl drew their attention to the doorway. Chopper had arrived, as had Kanan. One look at her husband, and Hera knew he was concerned about something.

"What is it, dear?" her eyes followed the direction of his unseeing gaze. He was focusing on the medallion, as if he could somehow sense it was there in her father's hands. Sure enough, it didn't surprise her when he verified her suspicions.

"That medallion, it resonates with the Force…" his tone was a mixture of amazement and wariness. He didn't know just how right he was to be cautious, yet.

* * *

It wasn't long afterwards when, elsewhere in the Outer Rim, on the bridge of an aging but heavily-modified and well-maintained Nubian J-type staryacht that sat idle in a dimly-lit hangar bay, Antiochus Veran, Supreme Overseer of the Great Dragon Society, kneeled before a live holoimage of the Society's familiar, ominous crest of a Krayt Dragon Skull. As before, it served to mask the individual speaking on the other end of the line. The leader of the Society spoke first.

"I can confirm upon further inspection that one of our medallions has fallen into the hands of the Jedi. If the code cylinder within is uncovered, it could prove… troublesome," Antiochus finished after a moment's hesitation, and he felt a chill run down his spine as the nightmarish voice of his benefactor offered a quick retort.

"Troublesome? That's putting it mildly. The surviving Jedi would be the only ones left alive other than Palpatine and Vader who could possibly hope to unlock the secret compartment with the code cylinder without destroying it. The Rebellion will have uncovered one end of the thread, all they need to follow straight back to you and our plans!"

"His grand design is too far along for unbelievers to stop us, now!" the cloaked cultmaster protested, and reflexively flinched as his benefactor roared in reply.

"Nothing is certain as long as your enemy possesses the means and the will to stop you! Don't be an even greater fool than I take you for! Be grateful, _Supreme Overseer_ , that our mutual superior, the one true lord and master, has afforded you the chance to correct your mistakes, once again."

"I am honored! Truly, this will be-!" Antiochus didn't get a chance to finish before he nearly recoiled in shock, surprised as the holoimage of the Society's crest vanished in an instant. It was replaced by the enshrouded, masked face of his superior. This mask, however, looked nothing like those made of or in the image of juvenile krayt dragon skulls worn by the Society.

This mask eerily resembled a more humanoid skull, but it lacked a jaw or teeth. It had three wide holes to fit two eyes and a nose, and though the Supreme Overseer couldn't see them, he could feel the hardened gaze of the man staring at him, gauging him, studying him, peering right through him. Another chill passed through him, and this time he had to resist a shudder. A line with a circle in the middle comprised of an intricate silver inlay ran down the middle of the mask and over the bridge of the nose hole. Finally, twin blood red lines ran up from the tops of both eye holes, a clear homage to war paint made from blood. The man's voice, bone-chilling and almost _disembodied_ to the ears that picked it up, continued with finality.

"This time, you will intervene personally, and should you fail, I promise, a suitable replacement will be found. Prove you are worthy of the faith the one true master has reciprocated in you thus far, and all will be well."

"Y-yes, my lord," Antiochus stammered but quickly recovered, bowing in utmost respect. "I've just finished conducting an inspection at our listening station on the edge of the Y'toub system, less than one daily rotation from Ryloth. My present subordinates and I will set a course for the planet, immediately."

 **A/N: Any of you care to venture a guess as to the mask worn by Antiochus' "benefactor"? I tried to make it as obvious as I could.**

 **Well, the combined forces of the Twi'lek resistance, the Rebellion, Clan Wren, and the CIS remnant are now compromised, and though they plan to evacuate in time, it remains to be seen if they succeed. The Imperials now have all the information they need to launch their long-awaited counterassault, and with the mystery of the Great Dragon Society unraveling just a tad further, their esteemed leader under the direction of another prepares to enter the fray to personally tie up this latest loose end. The final battle for Ryloth looms ahead, and now a third group has officially entered the conflict.**

 **As always, a most gracious thank you to each and every one of you for your continued support and willingness to share your thoughts on this ongoing journey with me. And of course my beta reader Wikked Grin deserves the same once more for his efforts on my behalf. Chapters 9 and 10 will likely be released as another two-parter, and they will probably be the finale for this story. Until then, may the Force be with us all, my friends and fellow fans! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: A Merciless Gambit

Star Wars: Rebels: World At War

 **Disclaimer: Star Wars Rebels and all Star Wars characters and Lore are not my property, as they are all owned by Lucasfilm and the Walt Disney Company.**

 **A/N: Welcome back, one and all! One of the problems with planning so far ahead into the future is you tend to lose touch with the "here and now". Admittedly, I've succumbed to the very same multiple times writing this story. I've charted such a long and wide course for the remainder of this series, and writer's block has ensued as I've attempt to connect one point to the other. For anyone curious, that is the sole reason for these delays in comparison to my previous installments. It's not that I've lost interest or anything of the sort. I currently project this series will continue on until at least 2020, if you can believe it, haha. :)**

 **And now, let's begin! With the location of Cham's hidden base unveiled, the Imperials make their move to end the campaign on Ryloth once and for all. However, if there's one thing we know about Hera, her husband, and her father, it's that the three of them never relent from a just cause easily. All the while, unseen forces stand ready to step out of the shadows…**

Chapter 9: A Merciless Gambit

As the preliminary steps for the evacuation of the hidden base under the ruins of Zylema continued, the only room left in the underground tunnels where bodies were staying relatively still was the makeshift medical bay. Those wounded during Fett's infiltration of the facility had been brought there to be tended to as best as possible, but medical supplies had already been scarce for the expanding but under-stocked Twi'lek resistance. Cham had a few modestly-trained and self-taught medics on hand but no medical droids or bacta tanks. Of course at this point, the freedom fighters had learned to make do with what they could.

Among the resistance volunteers being treated on the fold-out cots was the Nimbus Commando who took a shot for Cham during the firefight in the main chamber. His dated but well-maintained chest armor had taken the brunt of the blaster bolt set to kill, but his injuries were still severe. With the small dose of anesthesia that could be spared wearing thin as his, the tan-skinned Human solider grimaced in pain as his dirtied bacta patches were swapped out for new ones, tight gauze loosened then wrapped again to keep them in place, all courtesy of his female Twi'lek attendant. When the resistance leader entered the room, the commando paid him little heed. That was until Cham walked right over to him a moment later, after conferring with the head medic.

"Sir," the Human ground out through clenched teeth, nodding in acknowledgement. He couldn't help the pained wince that followed. Another moment of quiet followed, Cham looking over his unexpected savior seemingly in thought. Finally, the aging Clone Wars veteran knelt down beside him, and asked him a simple question.

"What's your name, soldier?"

The commando froze in silence for a moment, surprised at the respectful tone before replying, groaning in pain as he pulled himself up enough to face the resistance leader properly.

"Darok Masser, Private First Class, general, sir."

"I wanted to thank you in-person for… well, saving my life. And the rest of your squad mates… protected my daughter and my subordinates. I never thought that- I just never would've expected it," the elder Syndulla was unsure of himself as he spoke, but he was earnest. Darok nodded once more; it was more gratitude than he or any of the Nimbus could've expected from a man who was vocal about hating their guts about an hour ago.

"You and your people are allies to my own, sir. It was my duty," he replied, equally sincere.

"Well, from now on we'll give equal effort to backing your people up as well," Cham stated as he stood back up, not taking his gaze off the Separatist in front of him.

"My unit will be glad to hear that, sir."

* * *

All the while, back at the Imperial outpost in the Tann Province, the commanding officer of Imperial forces on Ryloth had been reviewing logistics for his plans on a datapad while heading down the hall back towards the command room. A lower-ranking subordinate, a lieutenant, ran up to walk alongside him and relay and update.

"Colonel Kosh, sir, all pilots have reported in. They are ready to begin the first bombing run on your orders," the younger officer stated quickly, and the older, stoic officer nodded without turning to face him, multitasking with the datapad. He replied simply and nonchalantly.

"Are the camera drones in position?"

"Yes, sir."

"Tell them to proceed immediately. They are to reduce Palvorata Village and its occupants to ash, and make sure Syndulla and his underlings bear witness to every last moment," the colonel instructed as he neared his destination. The dutiful lieutenant obeyed without question.

* * *

"This droid successfully piloted your ship past the Imperial blockade? Heh, consider me impressed, daughter. Perhaps your faith in this contraption isn't misplaced," Cham mused upon hearing the update. Chopper had brought much-needed supplies on the _Ghost_ , and he had flown the heavily-modified light stock freighter by his lonesome.

Said astromech warbled in binary, obviously annoyed at his master's father having regarded him so lowly. He chirped louder as he shifted his focus back to Hera, and what he revealed to her caught her off-guard. She translated for her father and the others who were present in the command room, namely Cirro and Tristan.

"Chopper says the Imperials have pulled back the bulk of their naval forces in orbit. He was able to slip through a wide gap between two frigates, still masking the _Ghost_ 's ID signature just to be safe."

"Why would the Empire risk recalling their blockade? I don't like this..." the elder Syndulla trailed off just as the signal light on the holotable beside them began flashing red, signaling an inbound holocall.

"I think we're about to receive some answers," Cirro stated warily. The moment the call was accepted, the Jabiimi Separatist Commander was proven right.

* * *

"Cham Syndulla, it's been far too long. And I see your daughter is with you as well; this is most fortuitous indeed."

"Colonel…" the Twi'lek resistance leader ground out through clenched teeth.

"Our cause doesn't end with the fall of this base, no matter what you may believe. We'll keep fighting no matter how many corners of this world you drive us to, because it's _our_ world!" Hera adamantly decreed, defiant in the face of adversity as always. This time, however, her bravado was unfortunately misplaced, which she soon realized. Her face fell and her eyes turned dark, much like her father, as Kosh merely clapped in a slow, condescending manner after she finished.

"Truly passionate," he retorted haughtily with a roll of both eyes, "you're definitely your father's daughter, but are you quite done?"

"She's not wrong, Imperial. Your sense of victory is premature, as always," Cham offered his own rebuttal, to which the colonel raised a curious brow at him.

"Your previous success against our forces has gone to your head, Cham Syndulla, and quite frankly I've gotten sick of it. But I assure you, any advantage you may have held has officially been nullified. I will offer you, your daughter, and your Jedi ally one chance to surrender unconditionally. I have personnel on standby ready to take you into custody, and this can all be over quick and painless. Otherwise, I'll be forced to pursue more… aggressive negotiations," Kosh warned his nemesis darkly with cold eyes, and was unsurprised when he was refuted instantly by said nemesis' daughter.

"We will _never_ stop fighting for our home and our people, colonel. No matter what you do, no matter what atrocity the Empire commits, there will always be those with the courage and conviction to ensure the Emperor's rule is never unopposed!"

"Does your daughter speak for you, Syndulla?"

"In this case, you can bet she does," Hera's father answered immediately, defiant as she was, without hesitation. She allowed herself to smile for a brief moment at the sentiment. It faded the second Kosh spoke up again, resuming his speech with an exasperated sigh.

"Oh, very well, then. Enjoy the show, I know I will."

The moment Kosh ceased the transmission, his holoimage had been replaced by a live feed of the target zone, courtesy of the camera drones deployed ahead of the Defenders and Decimators. It didn't take long for Cham and Hera to recognize what they were looking at. A Twi'lek settlement where the streets were filled with citizens, families, children going about their daily lives was after all the rarest of sights on Ryloth.

"Palvorata Village… what is-?" the elder Syndulla began, but the younger finished for him.

"Oh no…"

It began in a matter of seconds. The drones panned out to reveal two full squadrons of TIE Defenders and three VT-49 Decimators, spread out to encompass the entire settlement, swooping down like vultures eyeing a carcass. One by one, they unleashed their payloads before anyone on the ground could react. No warnings had come in, no preparations, no evacuations. No chances. It was a sinking, sickening feeling that gripped everyone in the room as they could only watch in stunned, horrified silence. Tears welled up in Hera's eyes, and Kanan stumbled backwards, the final moments of each and every helpless Twi'lek being incinerated alive slamming into him through the Force. He sank to one knee with a pained grunt, feeling faint as his hands clutched at his temples.

The Rebels, the resistance fighters, and their allies were fortunate the audio of the blasts was so deafening as it reverberated throughout the command room. It drowned out the cries and screams of the innocent being murdered before their very eyes. It was all over in less than a minute, and nothing but blazing infernos and a towering column of smoke remained, engulfing the entire perimeter of the village and consuming everything and everyone within. It was already obvious that there were no survivors.

"You… you karking monsters! I'll kill you! I'll-!"

"You'll do _nothing_ , Syndulla," Kosh interrupted, vindictive and unapologetic. "You'll do nothing, but stand there and watch as the hopes and dreams you shared with your people go up in smoke, along with their homes and their remains," he paused for a moment, analyzing and confirming the enraged, despairing look in the eyes of his enemy counterpart. "I'll leave you alone with your thoughts and your meager underlings. Consider your options carefully, and we'll speak again soon."

"Why you…!" Cham fell silent once more as Kosh ended the transmission, obviously not caring what he had to say further. After a moment of tense silence, Kanan decided to speak up.

"There's no way that was the extent of their destructive capabilities. The Imperials just wanted to demonstrate what they could do to the towns and villages. They'll be preparing for a second attack at another location right now."

"Strange as it seems and feels to admit this, I concur with the Jedi," Cirro agreed. "This colonel is going for broke, laying all of his cards on the table, and his hand is holding the people of Ryloth hostage, excluding the capital for the moment I suspect."

"Seems the Imperials are done playing cat and mouse. Now it's global extermination on the line, and with long-range planetary communications down we have no means to warn anyone," Tristan added in a grim tone, silently recalling the atrocities committed on Mandalore by the Saxons with their Imperial benefactors.

"Father…?" Hera asked softly, looking over to her remaining parent, whose teeth and fists were still clenched, his entire body trembling in barely-restrained fury.

* * *

Back at the Imperial outpost, both Kosh and Slavin were present at the holotable in the command room as the former conferred strategy with Volker over another holocall. Suffice to say, the latter wasn't exactly pleased with the revelation the plans were changing, and the cost to non-combatants. From where he stood back at his concealed camp alongside his unit and their Mandalorian ally, the Imperial field commander aired his grievances as Slavin rolled his eyes and Kosh listened intently, but with an uninterested expression on his face.

"I didn't sign up for _this_. None of us did. The wholesale slaughter of unarmed civilians, such incivilities have no place on the battlefield!"

"Oh, boo-hoo-hoo!" Slavin mocked with a chortle, obviously enjoying having the last laugh on his rival for a change. Kosh waved a hand in his direction, signaling for him to shut up and step back, which he did instantly. The older officer gave his retort, and it was just as icy as when he'd addressed Syndulla.

"You said it yourself, commander; all who resist the order and peace of the Empire must face the consequences of their actions. The annihilation of their people is one such consequence for these insurgents. The battlefield is not a place for civil conduct. It never has been and it never will be. I've allowed you more leniency for defiance than most anyone in command ever would, because you and your troops have yielded fantastic results in the field, but from now on I will not tolerate you questioning my orders any further. Is that clear?"

"But sir, I-"

" _Is_ that clear?!" Kosh enunciated as he repeated, more firmly and harsher than before, staring down his most-accomplished subordinate. Another tense moment passed before Volker hung his head slightly and gave his reluctant answer.

"Yes sir, as you command, sir."

"Now, if it makes you feel any better, the rest of the new plan should be relatively bloodless to the insignificant general populace, if all proceeds accordingly…" the colonel paused for a moment, looking down at the console on the holotable in front of him. "Ah, speaking of which, I have a call I've been expecting. Remain on standby and await further orders, Commander."

"Yes sir," Volker affirmed once again, but he felt sick to his stomach as the holocall ended. The feeling would remain for some time afterwards.

"I take it you've had enough time to reconsider my offer? By all means, don't keep me in suspense."

The words of his Imperial counterpart needless to say did nothing to alleviate how tense Cham Syndulla was. The mere sight of Kosh at this point, even through a holotransceiver, was almost too much to bear. With his daughter, son-in-law, and loyal subordinates and allies at his side, he held his ire in check just long enough to give his reply.

"We accept your terms… _colonel_."

* * *

One of the few remaining historical sites from the pre-Republic era, archaeologists have estimated Zylema Pinnacle had been occupied by the earliest Twi'lek settlers, most likely predating their species' discovery of spaceflight and most technologies by at least several hundred years if not more. The towering natural rock formation had an intricate network of caves throughout its interior, and these had been expanded artificially by hand over the centuries. Crude but detailed cave paintings and traces of ritualistic offerings and animal sacrifices indicated use of the pinnacle as a place of worship, and it became a respected and protected site of Twi'lek history for their people.

This was in part the reason the temple city of the same name was constructed nearby. Fortunately, the numerous invading factions and criminal syndicates who would occupy Ryloth over the millennia saw little strategic or profit value at Zylema Pinnacle, and so it was largely left alone. Of course, remote locations that are off the grid have always had certain appeal to those who don't wish to be found. As the Rebels and their allies approached the rendezvous point, a large open chamber near the summit of the rock formation, Cham quietly conferred with his daughter regarding the new plan.

"Have your soldiers reported back?" he inquired in a soft, hushed tone. It was rather unlike the elder Syndulla to be soft-spoken about anything, but the situation demanded such discretion. Hera replied in a like manner.

"Both squad leaders have confirmed there's no sign of Imperial forces on the upper levels. Portable scanners can't detect any trace of enemy vehicles or troop movements on the ground, either. Either the colonel has something in store for us elsewhere in the Pinnacle, or he's actually arrogant enough to believe we'll actually surrender without one last fight," she couldn't resist the small chuckle that escaped her at that last remark, and her father smirked in silent agreement. Further back, walking alongside the squad of Rebel soldiers that were guarding the rear, Kanan offered his own quiet assurances, despite still being unable to shake the feeling of terrible danger, now stronger than ever and all around them.

Once they entered the chamber, they came face-to-face with the commander of all Imperial forces on Ryloth. Colonel Kosh stood at the opposite end of the neolithic meeting place, now clad in the chestplate and helmet afforded to Imperial officers in the field overlapping his standard uniform. A lone squad of troopers from the Imperial Army were acting as his bodyguards.

"General Cham Syndulla, General Hera Syndulla, and Commander Kanan Jarrus. At last, we meet face-to-face. I am pleased to see you honored the terms of our agreement. Now, lay down your weapons and surrender yourselves to the might of the Empire."

"Not so fast, colonel," Hera began, stalling for time. She successfully resisted the urge to eye the perches and alcoves on the second level around them. "What terms do we receive in return?"

"None whatsoever," Kosh retorted, deadpanned and unamused, "You should remember that I told you nothing less than your unconditional surrender would be accepted."

"And you should remember when I said we'll never stop fighting for our home, and for our people! No atrocity you commit changes that!" the younger Syndulla gave her own sharp retort, fire in her eyes. Kanan couldn't help but grin from where he stood in the background, only slightly, but enough to reveal his pride in his wife. The Imperial officer, however, held his unamused and uncompromising expression as he shifted his focus to Cham.

"Does your daughter _still_ speak for you, Syndulla?"

"Yes she does, colonel, yes she does," Hera's father answered immediately, defiant as she was, without hesitation. His narrowed eyes matched her own almost perfectly. Like parent, like child.

"Oh well, it's your funeral," came Kosh's simple retort.

"No, colonel, it's yours!" Cham decreed as the two additional squads of Rebel soldiers arrived on the second floor of the chamber, coming to a halt on the ledges with their blaster rifles trained on Kosh and his escort. Immediately, each Stormtrooper present raised their own rifle, but the prospect of engaging in a firefight now looked grim for the Imperials. Hera's father gave a confident grin, but her husband's own expression had fallen, the feeling of danger still refusing to abate.

"On your guard, everyone…" Kanan cautioned those around him. He slowly began reaching for the lightsaber clasped on his belt. Cham seized the opportunity and stepped forward, drawing his ceremonial vibroblade as he called out his foe, hate written all over his face.

"We finish this now. You will answer for your crimes against the people of Ryloth, Colonel Kosh!"

The elder Syndulla's advance screeched to a halt as a force pike was hurled into the rock floor of the chamber directly dead center in his path, mere feet away from him. It was followed by the telltale sounds of blasterfire as the two squads on the upper level came under fire from behind. The Wingguard had arrived, and the Imperial SpecOps division followed their commanding officer's lead as he took point with his own repeater rifle. Volker wasted no time eradicating the precarious, short-lived advantage of the enemies of the Empire.

"Troopers, kill them all," was Kosh's simple, final command. He personally drew and fired his own blaster, shooting a Rebel soldier off their perch on the second level.

The battle had been joined, blaster bolts shooting every which way as Volker rocketed down to the center of the chamber, reclaiming his force pike from where it was stuck in the floor. He quickly set his sights on Cham, who had already taken out two of the troopers guarding Kosh. Mere seconds after they locked eyes, holding the same expression, they met blade-to-blade.

Determination. Resolve. No fear at all.

For his own part, Kanan used his own blade to shield his wife and the Rebel soldiers on the first floor of the chamber as they ran and ducked for cover. Once he was sure they were in secure positions as they returned fire on the Imperials, he did the same and closed his blind eyes that remained hidden behind his mask. The ominous feeling of danger closing in around them still hadn't abated, and focusing intently, he could sense more hostiles approaching from the rear. He could practically hear the footsteps in rapid succession. He returned to his feet and turned around, raising his lightsaber in both hands as he did so.

His suspicions were confirmed as one Stormtrooper after the next appeared in the entryway to the chamber, blaster rifles raised and opening fire the second they had the Rebels in their sights. Kanan was upon them in seconds, deflecting blaster bolts as he cut them down. Their futile shouts and cries of pain were silenced in a matter of moments, and when the last one fell to the floor, dead, the Jedi paused outside the chamber, trying to sense if more hostiles were approaching. He didn't have to wait long. A Force push hit him square in the back, and sent him down to the floor as well, nearly hitting a fallen trooper as he did so. The abruptness of the attack was enough to knock his lightsaber from his grip. In the blink of an eye, Kanan reached out with the Force and collapsed the entryway, effectively barricading his wife, father-in-law, and the remaining Rebel soldiers from whoever his Force-sensitive attacker was.

"That was fast. You've already ascertained our threat level and took measures to shield the rest of your group. You are of course assuming the Imperials don't finish them off without their Jedi hero to save them," Antiochus Veran, Supreme Overseer of the Great Dragon Society, mused aloud at the quick thinking of his target. The cult leader stepped forward, flanked by four Adherents, who all had their lightsaber polearms drawn but not activated, yet.

"Eh, I'm an optimist," Kanan retorted with a shrug, retrieving his lightsaber through the Force as he pulled himself back up. Perhaps sensing the relative, momentary passivity of his assailants, he also refrained from immediately activating it. "You guys aren't Imperial," he deduced after a moment once he regained his focus. "Who are you?"

"We are here to reclaim what is ours, and ensure your role in this matter comes to a quick and clean conclusion," Antiochus answered immediately, outstretching his left hand and splaying it open. "Now, the medallion, if you please."

Slowly, Kanan used his free hand and retrieved it from one of the pouches on his utility belt. However, he neglected to quickly hand it over as requested. His blind eyes looked down at it; of course he couldn't physically see it, but its resonance with the Force was unmistakable. It almost seemed to pulse, being in the presence of its purported owners.

"Just what is it to you, if you don't mind me asking?" he asked with a measure of caution. "It was in the possession of the second-in-command of the Twi'lek resistance movement, though I suspect you already knew that."

"All you need to know is that it belongs to us, now hand it over and come along quietly," the Supreme Overseer demanded, this time more sharply. Still, Kanan wouldn't budge.

"And if I refuse?"

"Then General Syndulla becomes a widow, and your little girl grows up without a father."

"Is that a threat?" Kanan narrowed his eyes behind his mask.

"Absolutely not, it's a promise," Antiochus did the same, his tone growing dark. The Adherents activated their blades and slowly surrounded the blind Jedi Knight, ready to attack.

Before any of his would-be attackers had a chance to react, Kanan flung his arms out, sending a shockwave of Force energy that blasted Antiochus and the Adherents off their feet. The former quickly recovered his footing further back in the tunnel, but the latter were all hurled into the rock walls on both sides, stunned and losing their grip on their weapons. The cult leader produced a single-hilt lightsaber of his own, and activated its glowing, silver blade. After tucking the medallion back away, the Jedi Knight activated the blue blade of his own, and with that, the two adversaries were upon each other in the blink of an eye. Antiochus started out with the Makashi form, and Kanan with his own preference, Ataru.

One thing was certain; however the battle for Ryloth was to end, it _would_ end, today.

 **A/N: Chapter 10: "Sacrifices" is already in progress and should be out sooner than the wait for this update. Again, I apologize for that. Also, it will be the finale, though I may add a Chapter 11 as an epilogue if I decide it's too long and/or cluttered. I will also be including a special announcement at the end, so feel free to keep an eye out for that!**

 **As always, a sincerest thank you to my tireless beta and talented fellow writer Wikked Grin, and each and every one of you for your viewership and support. Each and every one of you makes this possible. I know I've said that before, but I like to reiterate it from time to time. Until the next time, safe journeys to you all. :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Sacrifices

**Star Wars: Rebels: World At War**

 **Disclaimer: Star Wars Rebels and all Star Wars characters and Lore are not my property, as they are all owned by Lucasfilm and the Walt Disney Company.**

 **A/N: Welcome back everyone! This finale took longer than expected to write and turned out longer than any chapter I've written in awhile. In fact, it was originally too long in comparison to the others, so I decided to split some of it into a separate epilogue, which for all intents and purposes will be a short Chapter 11. And now, the final battle for Ryloth resumes!**

 **Warning: This chapter contains scenes depicting intense violence as well as character death, and one that alludes to sexual assault. So, with that in mind, reader discretion is advised.**

 **Chapter 10: Sacrifices**

It was significantly quieter than usual back at the Imperial outpost in the Tann Province. When Colonel Kosh had personally set out for Zylema Pinnacle, he took roughly four out of five of the personnel with him. While the colonel retained only a single squad as his personal guard to lure the Twi'leks and their allies into a false sense of security inside the primordial rock formation, a full battalion remained on standby out of sight in the foothills a safe distance away, just in case reinforcements were required for a contingency plan in the event Commander Volker Nostromo and the Wingguard lost the element of surprise. Captain Oraneyius Slavin had been left in command of the skeleton crew that remained to hold down the fort.

Just as bitter as when his reassignment had first been announced, the pompous Imperial officer was none too pleased with being relegated to yet another third rate assignment while Kosh and Volker were off leading the Empire to victory over his most hated, more accomplished nemesis, Cham Syndulla. The latter had frustrated and humiliated him at every turn, and now at the moment of truth, Slavin wouldn't even be able to bear witness to Syndulla's undoing and ultimate demise. The colonel had told him he was to be left deep behind friendly lines where he was 'significantly less likely to mess things up yet again' in those exact words, which incensed the captain further. He stewed in his loathing and self-pity as he briskly walked down the hall towards the interrogation chamber.

Time and time again the Twi'leks had left him looking like a fool in front of his Imperial peers and superiors. As far as Slavin was concerned, it was past time he collect some recompense. He allowed himself to form a malignant grin as the door to the chamber slid open.

"Numa, right? Yes, you'll do just fine."

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere inside the outpost, the favored mercenary of Imperial officials had finished counting his pay and packing up the equipment he'd brought in from his ship outside. Having already made two trips to and from _Slave I_ , Boba Fett was about ready to head out. The infamous Mandalorian bounty hunter already had his next several job offers lined up, and it would be rude to keep prospective employers waiting.

As he passed through the corridor that led to the interrogation chamber, he stopped. Perhaps it was his warrior's intuition, or maybe it was his heightened level of awareness, both obtained from years of training with his father, but Boba turned his head to glance at the door that led to the chamber. Something wasn't right. That much he could tell, even if he couldn't see it. Using the access code Volker had shared with him, the Mandalorian opened the door, and what awaited him inside was almost enough to make him recoil in disgust.

Without the soundproofed barriers to conceal them, Numa's cries and screams reverberated through the chamber and out the doorway and into the corridor. With his back to the door, Slavin had climbed over her from where she lay restrained on the torture rack. He had forcibly removed most of the meager scraps of clothing she'd been afforded as a prisoner, and was now unbuckling his pants, paying no heed to her panicked protests as tears formed in her eyes. Repeated interrogation sessions with both physical and mental torture as well as mind-crippling chemical injections had taken their toll. Still, the Mandalorian took note that her tears remained unshed. Even now, she refused to break completely. Such strength was admirable.

Still, with his own mind focused on the moment at hand, Boba had seen enough. It was over in a matter of seconds as he pulled out his modified blaster rifle, took aim, and shot the would-be rapist through the back, taking care to delicately angle his line of fire as to not hit the woman on the other side. With wide eyes and a quick, weak, pained gasp, Slavin crumbled off of his would-be victim and fell to the floor, dead. The lone blaster bolt had burned through his heart and right lung.

Numa watched in stunned silence as the son of the previous Mand'alor lowered his still-smoking rifle, silently walked over to redress her and release her restraints, reach down to retrieve the dead Imperial and sling the latter over his shoulder, and walked out without a word. For the first time in weeks, the young woman's fate was in her own hands once again.

* * *

An explosion rattled the peak of Zylema Pinnacle. The blast took out a thin section of the carved out interior of the pinnacle, and through the smoke and dust two figures locked in a fierce melee duel emerged. General Cham Syndulla and Commander Volker Nostromo appeared evenly matched, a contest been strength, skill, willpower, and a vibroblade and a force pike. Their vicious, hardened gazes met more than once between each hack, slash, thrust, dodge, and parry, the mutual focus unshakable and ferocity unwavering. Now on one of the outer ledges on the top levels of the primordial rock formation, Cham carefully angled their footing to place himself between Volker and the breach he'd just created with his last thermal detonator. It didn't take long for the Imperial to catch on as, while dodging blasterfire through the smoke, Hera and the remaining Rebel soldiers and Twi'lek freedom fighters ran out onto the ledge as well.

"Father!" Cham heard his daughter's voice from over his shoulder, and he didn't take his eyes off of his foe as he gave further instructions.

"I've got this handled, Hera! Get the others to safety, now!"

"Right away!" she nodded with furrowed brows, and with that she and the others were on their way further down the ledge, towards a readily-visible ramp that led to the next level down. The Imperial officer couldn't help but express his approval at the elder Syndulla's quick thinking.

"Of course, very noble, and yet a wasted effort. Our target was always _you_ , but surely you know that at this point."

"As long as but one survives, no cause is lost," Cham retorted, unmovable in his conviction.

"Even the most venomous of serpents loses their bite once their head is cut off," Volker countered, very much the same. He continued, "However, I spared another defector I faced a few months ago on the Fourth Moon of Yavin. Like you, he was also determined to fight to the death. I am willing to extend the same courtesy to you, as I would prefer not to have to kill you. Surrender, and face the Emperor's justice. I'm sure terms for your people can be negotiated."

"I've seen more than enough of the ' _Emperor's justice_.' This can only end one way!" Cham fired back, disgusted at the mere suggestion of abandoning his cause. Volker nodded in silence, not in agreement, but in acknowledgment. With nothing more to be said, the duel resumed. Off in the distance in the light of the setting sun, three Imperial gunships under TIE fighter escort approached.

* * *

Two levels below, back inside the interior of the towering rock formation, another duel continued unabated. Kanan and Antiochus fought blade-to-blade with their single hilt lightsabers, Ataru form versus Makashi form, respectively. As the four Adherents who'd been hurled against the rock walls gathered their wits and returned to their feet, they reignited their lightsaber polearms and quickly moved to join their master in his fight, but upon sensing their approach from behind him, he dismissed them with his free hand.

"I've got this handled. Fan out, seek and destroy his compatriots, and any other unbeliever who dares to cross your paths." With the Supreme Overseer's command spoken, the Adherents all nodded in unison and moved to carry out their orders without a word. No words were necessary for those who'd taken the solemn oath, just their devotion to the cause.

"No!" Kanan shouted, knowing the disadvantage his wife and the others would be in within close quarters, but a saber lock from Antiochus kept him in place.

" _I'm_ your opponent, Jedi. A single misstep can and will get you killed," the leader of the Society warned, darkly.

"It's not my life that most concerns me," Kanan replied through grit teeth.

"I know, and that means nothing." The saber lock was broken, and with that the duel between two experts in the Force resumed as well. Belief versus belief, life versus life, silver blade versus blue blade.

* * *

Volker let out a startled yelp as he hit the floor, having left himself open long enough for quick maneuver from Cham. His force pike clanged as it landed and rolled slightly away beside him. The elder Syndulla had used both blade and foot, cutting across his foe's chestplate and knocking the Imperial's feet out from under him. If it weren't for his armor, Volker would likely be bleeding profusely right now. Displaying his honed reflexes, he gathered his bearings and rolled out of the way of the sword Cham thrust into the rock where he had been laying a split second later.

Retrieving his weapon and returning to his feet in time to block another swing of Cham's vibroblade, the Imperial BlackOps Commander was at last able to counter his enemy's attacks once more. He already knew the leader of the Twi'lek resistance was striking with the intent to kill, and another mistake would likely cost him his life. Creating an opening, Volker carefully angled his footing and thrust his pike forward once more, forcing Cham to dodge it as intended. The moment the latter regained his own footing, he had to block the pike once more in a split second.

With Cham's attention focused on the tip of the spear, Volker seized the chance he created, and angled the shaft of the pike around, bashing the elder Syndulla over the head with the weighted pommel on the opposite end of the shaft. Cham let out a startled, pained shout as his spit was knocked out of him, but he choked back a pained gasp a second later as the pike was thrust straight through him, puncturing his own outdated chestplate and impaling him just below the heart. It was a serious and debilitating blow, and one that brought the duel to an end as quickly as it had begun. Volker wasted no time, kicking the vibroblade out of Cham's grip and sending him to the floor, though keeping the pike stuck through him for the moment. The Imperial officer also retrieved his enemy's sidearm blaster pistol, just in case.

Gritting his teeth through the pain, Cham turned his head to look at his victorious foe as the latter pulled a medical kit from his utility belt. He groaned and cleared his throat, weakly.

"W-why are you doing this? This… this was supposed to be… to the death."

"When I pull my weapon out, there will be nothing to stop the bleeding," Volker warned, ignoring his enemy's protest. "Just to make sure you don't interfere while I bandage you up, these will be necessary," he retrieved a pair of binders from his belt as he elaborated.

"Why are you doing this?!" Cham roared in confusion and anger, finally drawing the Imperial's attention. Looking the elder Syndulla straight in the eyes, the Imperial field commander gave his answer.

"A terrible, unprovoked atrocity was committed against your people earlier today, and though I didn't want it to happen, I am complicit in it. The empire I call home owes your people restitution, the likes of which we can probably never truly repay. Still, I'm going to try, and not killing their hero seems to be a good enough place to start."

Suffice to say, Cham Syndulla was stunned into silence, and remained that way as Volker continued his work.

* * *

Elsewhere, several levels down in another dugout corridor inside the Pinnacle, two of the four Adherents had successfully cut off Hera and the surviving Rebel soldiers and Twi'lek resistance fighters. More troopers from the Wingguard came up behind them, and a three-way fight had ensured. Literally caught between blasterfire and lightsaber blades, the Rebels and their allies were cut down one by one. Hera used her own grenade to collapse the tunnel behind them, cutting off the Imperials, but still leaving them with the two Adherents.

One of the two elite, cloaked enforcers used a Force-push to knock Hera to the floor and then proceeded to telekinetically tear her blaster pistol from her grip. The other bisected her last remaining subordinate, and then both moved in to finish her off.

The sound of a whirling blade of a lightsaber thrown at high speed through the Force drew the attention of the two veteran cultists, but too late for the one on the left as it took off his head in a nanosecond. The Adherent on the right was able to block it as it went for him next, but Kanan used his free hand to seize the former through the Force instead and slam him into the wall, stunning and disarming him long enough for Hera to retrieve her blaster and shoot him dead. As his corpse fell to the floor and Hera returned to her feet, Kanan's pursuer arrived.

From behind his dragon skull mask, Antiochus' brow twitched and his eyes narrowed. The sight of two accomplished subordinates dead at his feet caused his mounting frustration to morph into prideful rage. He raised his own blade at the Jedi Knight and Rebel General, his tone dripping with barely-restrained fury as he condemned them.

"Such foolishness, such arrogance, must be punished!"

"I take this guy is the one in charge of those robed freaks?" Hera drolly inquired to her husband.

"What was your first clue?" Kanan replied to his wife in a like manner.

"Enough!"

At that moment, Antiochus flung out his left arm and hand, blasting a large hole in the rock wall to the outside. He deactivated his lightsaber as he abruptly leapt out and used both hands to pull his opponents out with him, catching them off-guard. Kanan tugged Hera to him through the Force and held her close bridal style. He telekinetically cushioned their fall and came to a stop on a ledge on the lower levels of the Pinnacle. Antiochus did the same, but landed on the ground a considerable distance away, yet still in earshot. He reactivated his lightsaber as Kanan set Hera back on her feet, but they didn't miss his movements as he plunged it deep into the ground with both hands.

"I honed my power on the barren surface of Nanthema itself. I think a demonstration is in order!" the lifelong devotee of the Great Dragon cackled.

An unseen shockwave of Force energy surged out in all directions, causing the Jedi and Rebel officer to stumble back slightly on the ledge. Thankfully, not quite enough to send them over the edge. However, that wasn't the intention.

At that moment, the ground below began to tremble and quake as the Supreme Overseer retrieved his blade and leapt back to a safe distance. Pebbles bounced and rocks tumbled around as the Jedi Knight and Rebel General struggled to maintain their footing. As it cracked and splintered, dark purple light emanated from within the breaches, a telltale sign of ancient Sith sorcery.

"You came to this world seeking to create something different than what the Empire has in store, something new. However, creation cannot exist without destruction, and so now you will face destruction made manifest in physical form! Look now and reap what you have sown, Kanan Jarrus, Hera Syndulla! Oblivion awaits!" Antiochus finished with a proud cackle, just as two humongous, wrinkled, dark-grey, four-fingered fists smashed up and out of the barren, dry ground between them.

It was an ancient horror that slowly pulled itself out from the crevice. It distinctly resembled a rancor in shape, but its size was far greater and its facial structure more… malformed. Its two eyes and mouth emanated the same dark purple light pouring out from the crevice, and giant fangs surrounded by multiple rows of large razor-sharp teeth were clearly visible through the light in the latter as well. The creature's long, massive forelimbs were its most striking feature, as they led to the aforementioned fists which slowly unfolded and opened to reveal four gigantic fingers which ended in twisted, gnarled black claws.

"Kanan…" Hera reflexively took a step back as she started to alert her husband, dismay, even fear evident in her voice. There was no need, however, none to her surprise.

"I sense it… whatever that thing is, the Dark Side created it, or remade it…," he trailed off for a moment in thought, sensing they weren't in immediate danger, at least not just yet, "Cultmaster, how did you obtain knowledge of ancient Sith alchemy?!" Kanan called out to Antiochus, who merely chuckled darkly, mockingly.

"The Great Dragon Society has always been privy to knowledge Jedi like yourself consider forbidden. But words are no longer necessary, seeing as how both of you are about to die," outstretching his right hand and arm as he finished, the Supreme Overseer issued a silent command to the ancient horror in front of him, and it obeyed instantly.

Balling up both of its fists, the creature let out an earsplitting roar as he lunged forward and slammed its right hook into the base of Zylema Pinnacle, followed by its left hook. As it continued its motions, Hera called out in a panic to their foe who remained where he stood, observing the spectacle.

"Stop! This is a sacred place! You'll erase history!"

"Foolish unbeliever! There is no history but the one my one true master creates! Now just shut up and die! Hahahahahaha!" Antiochus' cackling gave way to a full blown laugh. The two remaining Adherents leaped off their own perches they'd arrived at near the upper level of the rock formation, and rejoined their superior. "Come, proven and faithful servitors, let us observe from a more preferable vantage point."

By now, the ancient horror was digging and tearing through the base of Zylema Pinnacle, compromising its structural integrity. Chunks of rock fell loose and gave way, tumbling off and down the side of the rock formation, crashing through the ledges and spiral walkways on the outside. Kanan knew it was only a matter of time before Hera and himself were hit on the ledge where they stood as well.

"We can't let this be how the battle ends!" Hera pleaded desperately, at a loss. She yelped as her husband wisped her up to carry her bridal style once again.

"Defeat may not be inevitable just yet, but we're definitely going down," Kanan informed her, his sightless gaze cast downward and off to the side, away from the creature. Hera just smiled knowingly at her husband.

As Kanan and Hera hurriedly yet carefully continued their descent, on the upper levels of the rock formation, Colonel Kosh and the surviving troopers from his personal guard boarded the lead gunship that had come to extract them. The supreme commander of Imperial forces on Ryloth made his escape, leaving Volker and the Wingguard to find their own way out.

* * *

"All units, evacuate! Clear the area immediately!" Volker hurriedly ordered to his company of BlackOps Jet Troopers over his personal comm unit. Sure enough, one by one, each of the elite Imperial soldiers emerged from inside the increasingly unstable rock formation and rocketed away using their winged jetpacks. Their commanding officer took comfort at the sight as he counted his subordinates while they each made their escape, until none were missing. Now he had only his life and that of the cuffed and bandaged Twi'lek resistance leader he was supporting on his arm. With the walkway beginning to give way under their feet and rocks falling all around them, the Imperial field commander knew it was now or never. "All right, Syndulla, I'm going to need you to hold on tight. We have no choice left but to lift off out of here ourselves."

"Whatever you say, Imperial…" Cham winced in pain, but accepted the offer of further assistance warily. Volker moved to help support his defeated opponent with both arms in preparation for their escape.

At that moment, the now hollowed-out base of Zylema Pinnacle buckled and gave way, and the entire towering, primordial rock formation began tumbling down. The resulting rockslide on the upper levels crashed directly into the two men almost instantly, breaking their hold on the other.

"Syndulla!"

Now caught in the pluming dust, as well as the falling rocks and debris, Volker quickly lost sight of the enemy he had made every effort to save. After being knocked around numerous times in the chaos, wincing at the feeling of some ribs cracking in the process, the Imperial officer finally activated his jetpack and made his own escape, but he never took his eyes away until the last chunk of rock was lost in the expanding dust cloud coming up from the ground. His eyes reflected nothing but helplessness, sorrow, and regret.

"Father! NO!" Hera screamed at the sight before her. Kanan had carried her to a safe distance and set her back on her feet before the Pinnacle came crashing down, enshrouding the lumbering aberration responsible in the dust cloud. Now she could only look on at what meant certain death for her father and anyone else still trapped inside. "Father… I'm sorry…" her voice cracked as she fell to her knees in despair. She let out a sob through unshed tears when Kanan knelt down beside her and pulled her into a tight embrace. The Jedi Knight was at a loss for words at first, but he finally collected his thoughts and tried his best to lessen his beloved's pain.

"I'm sorry, Hera. I- I can't sense anyone in there but the creature. I know he wouldn't blame you, though. You were following his orders, and if you'd gone back in there, you'd have suffered the same fate. He wouldn't have wanted that, he loved you very much. I know it."

He felt her nod meekly, her face buried in his chest. Interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of a pair of sublight engines, Kanan looked over to his left and focused intently through the Force. He could sense friendlies approaching and he was correct. The _Crusader_ -class corvette that had brought the Clan Wren warriors to Ryloth was approaching, now filled to capacity with the Mandalorians alongside the other surviving Rebel soldiers, Twi'lek resistance fighters, and Nimbus Commandos. The warship was followed closely by the _Ghost_ , with Chopper at the controls.

* * *

It was less than a minute later when, through the billowing smoke that plumed high into the sky from the fires raging down below, the _Crusader_ -class corvette blasted off with the _Ghost_ flying alongside it.

"Angle forward deflector shields! The Imperials will be waiting for us in orbit!" Hera relayed to Tristan and Cirro over the comm. The fire in her voice had returned, though it was weaker than before.

"Copy that, general!" Tristan's reply came over from the corvette.

"Done and done, general!" Cirro added.

"He's right behind us, Hera. We-," Kanan didn't get to finish before he and his wife were both nearly flown from their seats into the controls or viewport in front of them.

Both the _Ghost_ and the Mandalorian vessel alongside them had come to a halt, the gnarled black claws of the Monolith sinking into the aft ends of both ships. The creature was using both hands, its immense strength holding them in place and threatening to tear the engines from both starships. Kanan could sense its intent to kill.

"Reroute power to the sublight drives! Full throttle!" the Twi'lek general instructed their allies as she did the same. Just a few seconds of effort proved it was futile.

"It's not working! Kriff it, our rear cannons are still offline!" the son of Clan Wren was beginning to sound panicked in spite of himself. At the same time, Chopper attempted to fire the topside turret at the giant fingers holding the _Ghost_ in a death grip, to no avail. Slowly but surely, the Monolith began pulling both starships back towards the ground, letting out a vicious, reverberating roar as it did so. It would tear the ships apart and devour everyone inside at first opportunity.

"Hera?" Kanan asked after a long, foreboding moment of thought.

"Not now, love!" Hera retorted sharply, "Maybe a hyper thrust would work! It would drain most of our remaining fuel and probably trap us here, but it may be our only option!"

"HERA!"

"WHAT?!" with clenched teeth and seething, fearful eyes, Hera glanced up at her husband, who had stood up from his seat beside her. He leaned in close, removing his mask so she could see the severity and love in his sightless orbs. Suddenly he closed the distance between them with a hurried, passionate kiss, completely stunning her. When he pulled back with a side smile, she watched him in a daze with lips still pursed, completely caught off-guard by his expression and actions.

"Take care of Dawn. I love you both so much. I'm sorry."

"Kanan... KANAN! WAIT!"

Before he could stop himself to give it a second thought, Kanan Jarrus, Jedi Knight, ascended to the top of the _Ghost_ through the upper access hatch, and with a small nod over his shoulder to a befuddled Chopper in the turret, drew and activated his lightsaber. He lifted the shimmering blue blade up over his head with both hands, and let out a defiant shout as he leapt off the stern of the ship. The soulless black eyes of the Monolith caught sight of him for only an instant, and the last padawan heaved his blade down in a tremendous, Force-empowered cleave that carved right through the left eye and down the face of the ancient horror. It howled in pain and rage, reflexively releasing its grip on the two starships. They blasted away at high speed, their engines still at full wasn't long before they had several squadrons of TIE fighters pursuing on his feet with his back to the Monolith, Kanan turned to face the towering behemoth. He could sense its hatred and rage as it stared down at him with its remaining eye. His own unmasked, unseeing eyes held no expression, but the corner of his mouth twisted upwards in a rebellious, confident smirk.

"Hello there."

The Monolith took a step forward, its massive shadow cast over the Jedi, and it roared in unrelenting fury, raising its right hand and readying its claws. The Force-imbued shockwave from the roar kicked up the dirt and pebbles on the desert floor around Kanan, and he almost stumbled back. However, he maintained his footing and the tight grip in his lightsaber with both hands, then proceeded to take a step forward as well, showing the creature he wouldn't back down. With fangs bared, the Monolith closed in, and the final student of the old Jedi Order surged forth, ready for one last fight.

* * *

As the last fight of the battle began down on the surface of Ryloth, the upper atmosphere of the planet was now seeing its own share of the action. The _Ghost_ and the _Crusader_ corvette were continuing through their exit corridor, albeit with gunners firing on the couple dozen TIE fighters hot on their tails. The Imperial pilots maneuvered their best to avoid incoming laser bolts as they kept up their own attack volleys. Still, with shields holding strong on both enemy craft and the handful of _Victory_ frigates spread around in orbit out of range, it looked as though the Rebels and Mandalorians had a clear escape route in their tactical retreat. However, falling back was now the last thing on Hera's mind.

"Tristan, Cirro, take your troops and the other survivors and get out of here! I'm going back for Kanan!"

"With respect, general," the Jabiimi rebel leader's protest began after a moment, "I don't think we'll be able to create an opening in time."

"Besides, our scanners detect multiple Imperial frigates inbound just up ahead," the older brother of Sabine gave his own input, "They'll block your escape if you turn back now!"

"You let me worry about that!" the Twi'lek General wasn't going to be swayed. "Now stay on course and jump to hyperspace at first opportunity! That's an order!"

Though the situation had already gone from bad to worse, things became grim in almost in instant as Imperial reinforcements dropped out of hyperspace. Several _Imperial II_ Star Destroyers, over a dozen _Victory_ frigates, and over two dozen _Tartan_ and the newer _Raider_ patrol ships. The unique paint design on the command ship in the formation revealed just who was leading this detachment from the 7th Fleet.

"It's the _Chimaera_!" Cirro recognized the flagship instantly. This was his first time seeing her in-person, but like a dutiful lieutenant to his own superior, he'd researched known Imperial command vessels as information archived by Separatist holdouts allowed. At this point, the TIE fighters that had been giving chase broke off their attack, their assistance no longer needed.

" _Thrawn_ …" Hera muttered with disgust. "Damn bastard must've been waiting just out of sensor range!" she realized with a growl, but her anger faded to panicked realization as hundreds of more TIE fighters and TIE Interceptors poured out of the Star Destroyers. There definitely was no mistaking it: the exit corridor for the Rebels and their allies was now cut off.

"Take evasive action, now!" Tristan ordered immediately, knowing they would be swarmed in a matter of seconds.

And indeed, it probably was with less than five seconds to spare when a second fleet dropped out of hyperspace. The familiar designs and insignia left no doubt as to the identity of the new arrivals. For his part, Cirro recognized his own instantly. In a rare display of relief and enthusiasm, he excitedly heralded their arrival.

"Admiral Zalveniad! Haha, I knew my superior officer wouldn't leave us behind!"

By now, the TIE squadrons of the 7th Fleet were upon the Rebel and Mandalorian vessels, but the sudden arrival of the largest Separatist holdout fleet to be assembled in the post-Clone Wars era warranted immediate attention from the Imperials. With Vulture droid fighters, Tri-droid fighter-bombers, and droid gunships being deployed from the _Providence_ carrier/cruisers, the _Intrepid_ superdreadnought rotating into firing position with her ion pulse cannon, and the _Munificent_ frigates and _Recusant_ destroyers moving to cover their larger counterparts, another full-scale naval battle was imminent. It wasn't long before the _Chimaera_ and the rest of the Star Destroyers and _Victory_ frigates began moving to meet their attack. Roughly three quarters of the TIE squadrons broke off their attack pattern to meet their new foes as well. All the while, the gunners on the Rebel and Mandalorian ships kept up the necessary return-fire against the TIE's that weren't recalled.

"General Syndulla, I trust you're not dead?" came the mirthful voice of the middle-aged Arkanian admiral over the comm frequency on the _Ghost_. Said Twi'lek pilot couldn't help but roll her eyes at the remark, but she quickly gave her reply.

"Admiral Zalveniad, how pleasant of you to join us. You've definitely got the attention of their larger ships, but the Imps are still blocking our exit route with their anti-fighter vessels, and our shields won't hold against them with sustained fire from these damned TIE's!"

"Way ahead of you, general. I recommend you and our mutual associates proceed to these coordinates I'm transmitting to both of your navicomputers as we speak in approximately thirty seconds. Otherwise, neither of you will be going anywhere anytime soon," as the Separatist naval officer finished, it only took a moment for Hera's eyes to widen in realization.

Indeed, the ion pulse cannon on the _Intrepid_ was almost turned completely dead-center in front of her ship and the one of her allies on her right. It was surging and crackling with energy, indicating it was already charged at maximum. By now, the Imperial and Separatist capital ships were exchanging volleys, and the dogfights between their fighter craft had begun as well. The sublight drives on the Imperial warships in the immediate area flared to life, but it was obvious none of them would get clear in time.

"Tristan, Cirro, I take it you both got all that? Ten seconds and counting!"

"Affirmative, general!" the son of Clan Wren acknowledged.

"Five and counting!" Cirro added and updated.

As forewarned, the cannon fired not a second too soon. The ion pulse began rapidly expanding into an arc just as before, engulfing and shutting down the critical systems of every Imperial warship caught in it. The pre-programmed droid brains of the Separatist fighter craft and gunships enabled timely evasion of the arc. For their own part, the Imperial TIE pilots had mixed results. Angling their noses down, the pilots at the controls of the _Ghost_ and the _Crusader_ corvette had less than a second to spare but were also successful in avoiding the ion pulse. None of their TIE pursuers or the Imperial patrol ships which had moved to intercept them were as fortunate. Their way out was clear once more. Still, with the immediate danger contained, Hera again couldn't help but hesitate at the prospect of retreating, herself.

"Get the survivors to safety, admiral, and I understand if you have to pull your ships back, but I'm going back to the surface. It's… for personal reasons."

"With respect, General Syndulla, I'm afraid I must insist you evacuate with the rest of us," Admiral Zalveniad calmly and readily protested the notion, "Minister Mothma was very specific: she wants you extracted alongside the rest of our coalition."

"To hell with the Minister!" Hera barked back, her patience wearing thin and telltale desperation settling in, "Kanan is still down there! He's facing some kind of aberration created by the Dark Side of the Force, alone, and I refuse to leave him behind!" Her voice started to crack during the last sentence. The reality of the situation was unmistakable.

"General Syndulla, I understand your concern and sympathize with your plight, but this is no longer about you or your husband," the Arkanian tried reasoning with her, not fazed in the slightest by her outburst, "Your combat expertise and tactical mind are both vital to the war effort against the Empire. Rebel Command knows they can't afford to lose you, and frankly as an ally of your cause I agree. And besides, think of your daughter. It remains to be seen if she'll grow up without a father, but if you turn back now, you risk leaving her as an orphan. Please, general, you know there's only one right decision to make, here."

Several long, tense moments passed in comm silence, but the _Ghost_ wasn't turning around as Hera indicated. Zalveniad didn't move or shift his gaze off the heavily-modified Rebel craft from where he stood on the bridge of his flagship, even as the latter and the frigates guarding her kept up their rate of fire on the Imperial fleet in the distance. Choking back a sob as tears streamed down her face, the Twi'lek pilot finally made her decision, though it obviously was one she never wanted nor ever imagined she would have to make.

"I'm sorry, Kanan," she whispered in her sorrow before clearing her throat and replying in a tone as professional as she could muster, "Very well. Maintain our opening just a bit longer, admiral. The second we're clear, we'll jump to hyperspace. Copy that, Tristan, Cirro?"

"Yes, general!" the son of Clan Wren affirmed instantly.

"Acknowledged, general!" the Jabiimi Separatist commander did the same.

* * *

It was less than a minute later when the Rebel and Mandalorian vessels cleared the range of the Imperials, the last of their TIE pursuers either shot down or forced to break off to defend themselves. Their hyperdrives hummed to life and they both jumped a moment later, leaving the CIS remnant armada to make its own escape.

"All forces, fall back! Prepare for immediate jump to hyperspace at the predesignated coordinates!" the Arkanian admiral ordered, and every Separatist warship, fighter, bomber, and gunship obeyed. Once more the sublight engines of the CIS fleet flared up, and one by one the warships began turning away from Ryloth and their Imperial foes. The carrier/cruisers were already prepped to receive the smaller craft.

"Sir, the enemy flagship is hailing us," one of the B-1 droids at their control station on the bridge alerted the admiral, who immediately recognized what it meant.

"Seems the Grand Admiral wishes to have a word with us. Put him through."

"Roger, roger!"

As predicted, a live holoimage of Grand Admiral Thrawn appeared out of the projector on the holotable in the center of the bridge on the _Intrepid_. The accomplished Chiss naval officer regarded his Arkanian counterpart as the latter approached.

"Ah, at last, Admiral Ralon Zalveniad. How long has it been since we last spoke?"

"You were still a Vice Admiral, as I recall. You've certainly done well for yourself," Zalveniad mused, his tone cautious yet respectful.

"I could say the same for you. I daresay if it weren't for your ion pulse cannon, your fleet would have been at a disadvantage facing my superior firepower," Thrawn stated, his own tone suggesting amusement and confidence.

"Oh I assure you, I have more than one trick up my sleeve, Grand Admiral," the leader of the CIS remnant clarified.

"And I don't doubt it, Admiral. Regardless, this battle is over, and you've won the day. I look forward to our next engagement, which I can't imagine will be too far off given the current state of the war."

"I agree, and likewise."

The two veteran naval officers shared a bow in mutual respect. It was only a few short minutes before the Separatist fleet cleared the range of the Imperials and followed their allies into hyperspace.

* * *

As news of the Rebellion's rout on Ryloth and Hoth spread throughout the Galaxy, Rebel Command did their best to censor any information regarding the loss of Kanan. Already on the heels of two major defeats, morale among the rank and file was already at a low not seen since the loss of Alderaan. Of course it was inevitable that word would get out eventually, but the hope was it could be stalled long enough as to not compound the precariousness currently facing the entire war effort against the Empire.

* * *

All the while, elsewhere in the Outer Rim on "The Smuggler's Moon" of Nar Shaddaa, the same heavily-modified J-Type Nubian Yacht that had ferried Antiochus and his personal enforcers to Ryloth touched down in a hangar bay built into the high rise over Meridian Hall. The boarding ramp lowered and extended, and the Supreme Overseer of the Great Dragon Society and the two remaining Adherents from the unit he brought with him walked out and down onto the hangar floor. They walked between two rows of more Adherents currently serving their duties as an honor guard. Out of the corner of his eye, Antiochus spotted an unfamiliar transport that was currently being serviced by a crew of engineers and labor droids from the Society. It was a GX-1 Short Hauler, clearly modified for combat and reinforced for long-range, deep space transport. As if on cue, a Disciple ran up in front of him, bowed in respect, and answered his unspoken question for him.

"Supreme Overseer, your exaltedness, welcome back! The Speaker of the Dragon expects you in the conference room inside the base, sir!" The revelation caught Antiochus off-guard, and it took a moment for him to collect his thoughts and reply, his tone even and neutral.

"Very well. Please send word I'll be along immediately."

"Right away, sir!"

 **A/N: Chapter 11, the epilogue, will be ready later this week. After all, our favorite young Jedi and Mandalorian couple have yet to learn what transpired while they were on a separate mission.**

 **Once again, a most sincere thank you to my tireless beta reader, Wikked Grin, and to each and every one of you for your continued support and willingness to share your thoughts via reviews. I look forward to concluding another installment and beginning yet another in this ongoing series with you all. :)**

 **Edit: I decided to add a bit more substance to the second scene with Numa, as I felt it didn't adequately portray her own point of view as much as it did for Boba.**


	11. Chapter 11: Darkened Horizon

Star Wars: Rebels: World At War

 **Disclaimer: Star Wars Rebels and all Star Wars characters and Lore are not my property, as they are all owned by Lucasfilm and the Walt Disney Company.**

 **A/N: The final chapter is here at long last. It also took longer than expected to write, but with multiple side plots to bring to a close alongside the main one, in retrospect I'm not so surprised.**

Chapter 11: Darkened Horizon

The Supreme Overseer of the Great Dragon Society made his way down into the base behind Meridian Hall in silence, his concerns kept to himself. Never before had the liaison between the Society and the one they'd sworn their lives to visited one of their facilities in-person. Granted the current Speaker of the Great Dragon was still relatively new to his position, but he was just as in the know and dedicated to their shared master as any of his predecessors. When the doors to the conference room opened, Antiochus was greeted by the sight of two people already in their seats at the long rectangular table.

On the left was a woman he was familiar with, his first lieutenant, High Commandant Lorena Dray. The second was the same cloaked figure he'd received his orders to intervene on Ryloth from over holocall several days earlier. Sitting back with folded arms in the chair he'd selected from the row along the table, dressed in black boots with matching pants, robes, gloves, and hooded cape, the Speaker looked over at Antiochus, and the Supreme Overseer had to stifle a chill that went through him. He could sense the Speaker's eyes on him through the Force, hidden behind the white mask with two lines of red war paint above both eye holes, and an intricate silver inlay up the bridge of the nose. It was the mask of an ancient Dark Lord of the Sith, and when its wearer spoke in his nightmarish, almost seemingly _disembodied_ voice, the leader of the Society had to catch himself before he reflexively stumbled back. A beat of sweat formed on the side of his forehead underneath his own mask.

"Your favored subordinate arrived ahead of you. Please," the Speaker gestured with one hand to some of the open chairs across the table from him next to Lorena, "take a seat. Our mutual superior, the one you call the Great Dragon, sends his regards, and per his instructions, we have a few things he wants us to discuss."

"Darth Novos… y-yes, my lord," the Supreme Overseer stuttered before collecting himself. As he stepped further into the room, the doors closed and were sealed through the Force behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the Outer Rim, the _Starbird_ was barreling through hyperspace on its way to meet up with the Rebel fleet in a remote star system of desolate, scattered fuel mining colonies, one of which had a refinery run by a smaller company sympathetic to the Rebellion's cause. The crew of the _Starbird_ had received word of the evacuation of Echo Base from Commander Sarusan back at the Rebel outpost on Destrillion, who in-turn had been informed by General Riekkan, the co-commander of Echo Base alongside Princess Leia. As such, the modified Mandalorian _Kom'rk_ fighter/transport was redirected to the rendezvous point to rejoin the evacuees from Hoth.

Laying on his back in the bed inside the captain's quarters, Ezra Bridger, clad in a simple orange-red sleep shirt and baggy gray pants, was silently looking over the official report on the Battle of Hoth from Rebel command via datapad when he heard the swish of the automatic door as it opened. The young Jedi lowered the datapad in time to see his favorite young Mandalorian, clad in her loose gray tank top and form-fitting black night shorts, climb over the foot of the bed, and then over him as well. He set the device aside to grab hold on her sides and help her settle atop himself. Their eyes met and they stared at each other in silence for a long moment before the former street orphan from Lothal spoke up, causing the former outcast from Krownest to chuckle in response.

"You stink of paint," Ezra told her with a soft gaze and loving smile.

"Shut up," Sabine replied as her face broke into a similar expression, before lowering her lips to his for a kiss. He reciprocated gladly.

When they separated, she pulled back to lay her head gently against his chest, and he wrapped his arms in a snug, warm embrace around her back. She listened to the soothing rhythm of his heartbeat, slowly lulling her to sleep, and so much so that she almost missed his question.

"How's the patient?" It took a moment for Sabine to register his words. She'd spent a good couple hours in the ship's maintenance bay once they jumped to hyperspace.

"I finished patching up the damage he took to his chassis and ran a diagnostic on his internal systems. That dataspike, which took me a good while to wrench out of him, forced him into an involuntary shutdown and reboot of his power core. It seems the purpose was to erase all records of his time among those cultist sociopaths, and it succeeded, based on what I found," she paused for a moment to pull herself back up and meet his gaze before continuing, "Everything for at least two full years prior to him meeting us has been permanently dumped from his memory core. He will remain offline for several more hours, but once that's done he will return to full functionality. Or at least, his particular brand of _functionality_ ," she finished jokingly, and he chuckled in response. Then, his gaze cast downward, averting his eyes from her as his expression fell.

"What?" the young Mandalorian asked him softly, her own expression morphing into one of concern. She leaned forward again and kissed his cheek gently, causing his eyes to reflexively refocus on her own. "Tell me," she pressed in a whisper.

"What HK said, after meeting us formally for the first time on Boz Pity," the young Jedi began, hesitantly. Sabine picked up on this and nodded, silently and sympathetically urging him to continue, "He said I'm related to Revan, and I recalled what Mand'alor told me about the guy a few months ago. Then, back on Takodana before the cultists arrived, you said HK wasn't lying when we were running that scan on him with Katarn."

"Where are you going with this, Ezra?" Sabine inquired with an arched brow. He wasn't saying anything she didn't already know. There had to be more to it, given his obvious distress and the uncertain tone of his voice.

"Sabine…" Ezra sighed, deciding to ask her now before he lost his nerve, "what if it's true? What if I am descended from some ancient paragon of the Force who nearly destroyed your people? I mean, Clan Wren is my family now, too, and I know how much pride you take in honoring your heritage, and I- mmmph!" his eyes went wide as she cut him off, winding her arms around him and pulling him into a deep kiss. He was stunned by the sudden action, but he slowly relaxed and eased into it, kissing her back softly. When she separated, her eyes met his again. They were an odd mixture of incredulity and affection.

"Ezra…" she began explaining as they each caught their breath, "I only know Revan by the stories passed down by the clan historians generation to generation, and the records kept in databooks. I know _you_ from in-person experience, as an ally, a friend, a boyfriend, and now my life-mate. So believe me when I tell you that there is no secondhand information in the entire galaxy that could change the way I feel about you. So please, stop talking about this and just hold me, you dork," she flashed him a warm grin, her amber eyes shining with affection and commitment to the reckless boy-turned-devoted, dutiful man she had come to love.

"Gladly," he returned the gesture, his deep blue eyes matching hers perfectly. He pulled her back to him for yet another kiss, wrapped in a warm, tender embrace. They could feel each other's hearts flutter madly in what felt like flawless unison.

* * *

At the same time back on Ryloth, from where he sat behind his desk inside his office back at the Imperial base in Lessu, the capital city of the Twi'lek homeworld, Colonel Kosh had just finished submitting his preliminary report on the outcome of the Ryloth campaign. With the Twi'lek resistance crushed and their allies routed, at long last the Empire could claim success on the occupation. The aging Imperial officer looked up as the door slid open and a single trooper with a datapad on hand walked straight up to his desk and stood at attention.

"Colonel, sir, the autopsy performed on Captain Slavin submitted for your viewing discretion, sir!"

"Very well," Kosh sighed, not willing to feign interest. "Hand it over," he instructed and took the datapad from the trooper. He decided to skim it rather than read the whole thing. "Ah yes, whoever fired the fatal shot was definitely in close range and had the intention to kill. No doubt they freed the prisoner as well."

"Eyewitness reports and security records that could be of use are nonexistent, sir, but the ISB has sent a message indicating they are ready to begin an investigation immediately," the trooper explained. The colonel, unsurprisingly, scoffed at the notion.

"I'm aware, and I've already told their sectoral office that the time and resources of their agents can be better spent elsewhere. Slavin was an incompetent fool; the Imperial Army is better off without him. Furthermore, the prisoner is no longer useful to us alive. The information our probes extracted from her proved to be everything we needed to achieve this historic victory. As far as I'm concerned, on both counts, we've lost nothing worth keeping."

"As you say, sir."

* * *

Said former prisoner was currently struggling to keep herself upright as she continued her long trek through the dry, barren wastes that stretched for hundreds of miles across the Tann Province. The nearest oasis was still a considerable distance away, and at this point, Numa was more worried about succumbing to exhaustion and dehydration than any injuries inflicted on her mind and body by her Imperial captors. It had been torture trying to keep up the pace under the hot sun, but now as twilight approached, freezing to death or becoming prey to a nocturnal predator became more pressing issues.

The familiar sound of repulsorlift engines came into focus, and though her vision had started to blur, once she turned around, the young woman could make out what appeared to be an Imperial gunship bearing down on her. In a mad dash, using what energy she had left, she quickly turned in a forlorn attempt to put more distance between herself and her pursuers. Dehydration was definitely taking its toll on her mind.

She didn't hear when Volker leapt out of the canopy on the gunship and activated his jetpack to close the distance between them. She didn't hear him calling out to her. She didn't feel him catch her as she stumbled and fell. What she did feel was the opened bottle pressed to her lips, and she drank down the liquid inside without thinking. It was water, precious, pristine, much-needed water.

"You certainly are strong, having made it this far, but you've already suffered more than enough, miss," the Imperial special forces commander told her earnestly, and she wasn't sure if she heard him right.

Exhaustion finally set in where dehydration did not.

* * *

Numa groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. It took a moment to register where she was; a plain, empty room with the exception of the worn, single person futon and blanket she'd been tucked into. The morning sun shone through a hole in the ceiling and the wall across from her, indicating she had been out for the full night. Pulling herself up, she noticed a small bandage in her right elbow pit that had not been there before; she also had received an IV treatment while unconscious. It certainly explained why she no longer felt weak or lightheaded from thirst.

It wasn't long before the young woman realized she'd been dropped off inside an abandoned homestead, slowly succumbing to the elements in its derelict state. Finding the doorway outside a couple rooms over, her eyes widened in surprise. It was a Clone Wars-era Old Republic military speeder bike, stripped of its weapons and transponder deactivated, though she couldn't tell for the latter just yet. A decommissioned, outdated, single rider vehicle the Empire wouldn't miss. Behind the seat was a large supply pack strapped to the frame of the bike. Numa felt her stunned expression widen as she discovered it was filled with rations, multiple canteens filled with water, a short-range comm unit, a small medical kit, a portable solar-powered lamp/heater, and a spare power cell for the bike.

Despite all of that, however, the most striking detail of this discovery to the reinvigorated survivor was the Imperial insignia firmly printed on the front of the supply pack.

* * *

Hours later, the _Starbird_ dropped out of hyperspace in sight of the Rebel fleet, currently orbiting the remote mining colony of Peragus III. Millennia ago, thanks to a fatal mistake that blasted half of the nearby Peragus II into an asteroid field, it was discovered the unrefined compounds in Peragian fuel explode at high temperatures. For obvious reasons, the larger, more successful mining corporations and shipping firms based closer to the Core Worlds mostly chose to ignore this Outer Rim system, even as safer methods of extracting and refining the compounds were discovered. Still, the abundance of Peragian fuel made it readily available once refined, making it a cost-effective if marginally risky option for the local sector. As a result, a handful of smaller mining companies found limited but steady success over the coming centuries and millennia, with a handful of notable, unfortunately explosive exceptions.

One of these mining firms had staked out the entirety of Peragus III, and found what their management believed to be a worthwhile business arrangement and political allies in the Alliance to Restore the Republic, also known as the Rebellion. So, when the preemptive evacuation plans Echo Base were initially drawn up, the rendezvous point for much-needed refueling was already decided.

After passing the _Nebulon-B_ medical frigate known as the _Redemption_ , the _Starbird_ received clearance to dock at the port side airlock on the _Resolution_ , another _Nebulon-B_ frigate currently functioning as the flagship of the Rebel fleet and the temporary headquarters of the Rebellion. The _Ghost_ was already docked at the opposite starboard airlock. While AP-5 took Dawn to her mother's quarters and HK-47 opted to stay on the _Starbird_ , both Ezra and Sabine were summoned together to the bridge. They arrived just as General Hera Syndulla was finishing a discussion regarding the fleet's next move with the recently-promoted Admiral Gilas Ackbar.

Any relief the young couple felt at the sight of their female mentor and pseudo-mother figure vanished when she turned to face them. Her expression was solemn, grave, immediately letting the Jedi and Mandalorian know something was wrong.

"Hera…?" Sabine asked warily, concern evident in her voice. She quickly took off her helmet and tucked it under her arm.

"Where's Kanan?" Ezra inquired in a similar manner.

When Hera visibly flinched and squeezed her watering green eyes shut, refusing to cry in front of the other personnel on duty at their stations, Ezra's own blue orbs widened in realization. His jaw fell open in a disbelieving gasp, and tears quickly formed and threatened to fall. At his side, Sabine shook her head in disbelief as her own eyes widened, and she choked back a sob. She wiped her eyes, and Ezra pulled her into a tight embrace. She latched her own arms around him with equal intensity, burying her face into his shoulder and dropping her helmet in the process, not giving a damn about breaching protocol with him. Before she could refuse, Ezra reached out and pulled Hera in with them as well. Hesitating for only a moment, she wrapped both arms around them, still fighting the urge to break down right then and there. Simultaneously, from where he sat in the command chair at the other side of the bridge near the viewscreen, Admiral Ackbar lowered his head in respect, sympathetic to their pain. It wasn't long before the rest of the command staff on the bridge joined him, mirroring his motions from where they stood or sat. Indeed, war always takes too much from too many.

* * *

All the while, in the very heart of the Core Worlds on the Imperial capital planet of Coruscant, within the dark, shuttered halls of the Imperial Palace, the doors to the throne room slid open. Instantly, inside the dimly-lit interior of the inner chamber lined with the familiar Imperials Guards cloaked in red, a mechanical breathing echoed throughout. Darth Vader stepped into the throne room, his cape flowing behind him, his cybernetic breathing drowning out the sound of his footsteps and becoming the only thing breaking the otherwise still silence of the chamber. At the foot of the throne, the once fabled Chosen One formerly of the Jedi Order kneeled before his master, and the latter greeted him.

"Lord Vader, punctual as always. You may rise," Emperor Sheev Palpatine, supreme ruler of the Galactic Emperor and, as far as the surviving Jedi knew, the Dark Lord of the Sith welcomed his first lieutenant and gestured for him to stand. The broken and scarred man formerly known as Anakin Skywalker obeyed.

"You summoned me, my master?" Darth Vader inquired respectfully once he returned to his feet.

"Indeed I did, and I extended an invitation to another who will be joining us shortly. Ah yes, here he comes now," Darth Sidious sensed the approach of the Grand Inquisitor, the replacement for Dunkel Nachtgeist after the latter fell at the Battle of Hutta over two and half years prior. The doors to the throne room slid open once again, revealing a man in a familiar set of chrome-plated armor and black cape, but now he was enshrouded in a matching black cloak as well. His own footsteps joined the breathing of his cybernetic superior in breaking the silence of the room as he entered, coming to a halt beside the latter and kneeling at the foot of the throne as well.

"Grand Inquisitor Starkiller, welcome. You may rise as well," Palpatine extended further greetings to the head of the Imperial Inquisition.

"As you will, my emperor," the former favored pupil of Nachtgeist obeyed.

"Guards, you are dismissed," the Galactic Emperor ordered everyone else out of the throne room, and once they were gone and the doors sealed behind them, he began elaborating, "There has been another disturbance in the Force, but this one is not from the vaunted Jedi or their so-called 'last hope', the son of Skywalker. No, this disturbance was of the Dark Side."

"I felt it too, my master," Vader affirmed.

"As did I, your excellency," Starkiller echoed the acknowledgement.

"Then you both understand the significance of this unforeseen development," Palpatine continued, "If the confidential reports coming in from Ryloth are to be believed, either an individual or a group with at least some knowledge of the secrets of the ancient Sith Lords has revealed itself, and attacked both the meddlesome Rebellion and our Imperial forces. Simply put, what we have here is an unknown, and I _don't_ like unknowns."

"What would you have us do, master?" Vader inquired, secretly not wanting his pursuit of Skywalker to suffer an unnecessary detour.

"For now, Lord Vader, there is nothing I require of you in this matter. I merely need you to be aware of and await further instruction on the situation. Your present duties shall remain first priority for now. But as for you, Grand Inquisitor…" Palpatine shifted his gaze squarely on Starkiller, who immediately bowed in respect before inquiring further himself.

"What must I do, my emperor?"

"Dispatch your best Inquisitors to investigate this matter. You will report their findings back to me directly, and make certain they are reminded of the consequences of failure. We will unravel this unknown, and deal with it by any means necessary."

 **A/N: And there you have it, everyone. The final battle for Ryloth has drawn to a close, and while the Imperials can successfully claim another victory, the Galactic Civil War rages on. The climactic battle at Endor looms ahead, but now the threat of the enigmatic Great Dragon Society has been revealed, and while they may have covered their tracks on Takodana and Ryloth, one can bet with Kanan gone, Ezra will not let that keep him from seeking answers.**

 **The first chapter of "Star Wars: Rebels: Truth in Legends," is already in progress, and as with every addition to this ongoing series, it will pick up where this story leaves off. As the mystery of the Great Dragon Society and those they serve slowly continues to unravel, Ezra will have to come to terms with his own hallowed and bloodsoaked legacy, as well as some of the darkest secrets of the Force. Not everything is always as it seems.**

 **More secrets will be revealed, more battles will be fought, and of course as always, more Sabezra and Kanera abound! ;)**

 **In addition, I have a different addition to this series in the works, though still not as far along as "Truth in Legends" in terms of development. I'm currently finalizing concepts for a prequel story set before Season 1 of Rebels, predominantly staring some familiar faces and favorites like Ahsoka. "Star Wars: Rebels: Before the Spark" is the current working title, so please feel free to keep an eye out for news on that if interested.**

 **As always, a most sincere thank you to every last one of you for your support and feedback. Once again, all of you help make this possible, and my gratitude is immeasurable. And of course, Wikked Grin, a remarkably talented writer in his own right, retains my utmost gratitude for his ongoing tenure as my beta reader.**

 **Until our next journey in this saga, may the Force be with us all. :)**


End file.
